Tunel
by keytani
Summary: Dicen que después de la tormenta llega la calma, pero si toda la vida has vivido en la calma, ¿Solo queda esperar la tormenta? y si es así ¿Habrá algo más después de ella?
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es un pequeño experimento que decidi escribir, me gustan las historias donde suceden cosas raras.  
><strong>

Contar una historia es fácil, pues generalmente se sabe cuál es el inicio y cuál es el final, siempre hay un comienzo que permite conocer a los personajes, un momento de la historia donde todo se complica y finalmente un desenlace que acaba con las ilusiones de las personas que leen la historia, en esto último esta no es diferente, pero, se podría decir que es difícil encontrar exactamente donde empieza todo, y en qué momento empiezan a complicarse las cosas, pensaría que porque siempre todo fue complejo.

Al no saber por dónde empezar a contar todo, creo que es mejor hacerlo desde el momento en que me vi involucrada en esa serie de acontecimientos, en algunos momentos tendré que remitirme a cosas que sucedieron anteriormente, pero en este momento y a pesar de la confusión considero que es la mejor forma de contarlo todo.

Todo empezó un día normal… que lejano suena eso, en este momento me parece mentira que alguna vez mi vida fuera normal, y con eso me refiero a despertarme, desayunar, ir a trabajar, salir del trabajo y regresar a casa sin ninguna complicación o novedad, en realidad no sé si anhelar esa rutinaria vida pueda parecer patético, pero ahora ser patética no me importaría.

Ese día "normal" se salió de mis manos cuando al dirigirme a mi casa encontré en la calle un pequeño niño que caminaba solo, eran alrededor de las 6:30. Y él aproximadamente tenía 3 años, Estaba muy cansada y tenía problemas, pensé que no tenia porque encargarme de asuntos de otros, si sus padres no lo cuidaban adecuadamente eso no era mi problema; esos pensamientos atravesaron por mi mente mientras continúe mi camino dándole la espalda al pequeño, podrá parecer despreciable, pero así es como era, de repente escuche un freno seco y un golpe y me voltee rápidamente a mirar, en el suelo había sangre, pero nada no se veía nada más, el niño no estaba, y del automóvil descendió un hombre histérico que me preguntaba si me encontraba bien, que absurdo, no era yo quien debía preocuparle, era aquel niño. Hasta el momento se podría catalogar esto como una tragedia, un suceso desafortunado motivado por de descuido de unos, la imprudencia de él y la negligencia de otra. Pero las cosas no eran como parecían y me entere cuando me di cuenta que era yo quien yacía en el suelo y aquella sangre que cubría la acera, no era de nadie más, sino mía.

Se preguntarán ¿y el niño? Lo mismo que yo declare a aquel extraño quien parecía no entenderme, es más el sujeto gritaba frenéticamente "oh Dios mío , Esta muerta".

Yo, ¿muerta?, estaba bromeando, pero al pensarlo me di cuenta que no sentía ninguna clase de dolor, bueno… dicen que el cuerpo tiene una especie de mecanismo de defensa que impide que uno sienta dolor de inmediato, con eso trataba de explicar la situación, cuando me percate que a pesar de la lluvia no sentía tampoco las gotas que caían sobre mi rostro, allí fue cuando de repente me sorprendí a mí misma observando mi cuerpo inerte sostenido por aquel hombre.

Sentí nauseas, asco… qué sé yo, tal vez porque el sujeto que al parecer había segado mi vida sostenía mi cuerpo y se encontraba ileso; como pudo no mirar por donde iba, a caso no le importa las demás personas. Aunque de mi boca no salían palabras empecé a gritarle que era un bastardo egoísta, y que esperaba que se pudriera en el infierno, de repente me di cuenta que pudo haber sido ese niño quien sufriera el accidente, aquel que ignore fortuitamente, por un momento deseé que hubiera sido así, pero en ese mismo segundo me di cuenta que quien merecía todos aquellos insultos no era aquel infeliz, era yo misma.

Aquel hombre me había causado tal daño pero al parecer se encontraba arrepentido, y ahí me encontraba yo anhelando que fuera el pequeño niño quien estuviera en mi lugar, nada puede describir cual miserable y repugnante me sentí.

Pero fue en ese preciso momento que el mundo a mi alrededor se oscureció, ¿ya había llegado el fin?

**Espero saber que piensan de este pequeño experimento. Para saber si vale la pena seguir con él. Gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí dejo el segundo Capitulo. Espero sus comentarios**

** Dreamy Cullen: Me alegro muchisimo tener tu comentario, sigo con el experimento**

**A tods espero que me dejen saber sus opiniones, eso entra dentro del experimento.  
><strong>

**Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la loca historia es de mi autoría**

Oscuridad, silencio, soledad, cuantas veces en mi vida pedí a gritos esto, en cuantas ocasiones desee que la tierra me tragara y desentenderme de todo, de todos, de mí; si estaba muerta y esto era el infierno, no estaba nada mal, especialmente hoy que todo fue cuesta abajo, primero discutí con mi novio la noche anterior y terminamos sin riesgo de solucionar las cosas, esto después de 5 años de relación, 5 años de mi vida perdidos con la persona equivocada, no pude estar más ciega; después de una noche pasada por llanto y autocompasión debido a mi ruptura, el proyecto en el cual trabaje como loca y sin descanso es cancelado, quisiera haber sido menos impulsiva ya que después de enterarme tuve una discusión no muy cordial con mi jefe y termine por ser despedida y a pesar de ser una mierda de trabajo, pase 4 años allí y salir por la puerta de atrás no haría otra cosa que hundir mi carrera hasta el fondo. Después de haber maldecido y repudiado el destino por terminar mi vida de forma tan abrupta, ahora solo pensar en ella me produce nauseas, una vida dedicada a satisfacer a otros, a agradar, a hacer las cosas bien, y ¿Cuál es el resultado?, arrepentimientos, no haber hecho nada bueno por mi, resulte estudiando la carrera equivocada por darle gusto a mi padre, porque otro motivo sino ese cuando mi sueño era dedicarme a la mecánica emprendí una carrera de economía.

y ahora al lograr esa sensación de estar libre de toda esa basura, al contrario de sentirme plena me siento vacía… Quizás sea porque bote mi vida al caño, cuantas cosas por hacer, oportunidades perdidas, sueños rotos, remordimientos…

- …se

- Rose

- Rose cariño despierta (sollozo) por favor, no nos hagas esto

Una voz, de una mujer rompió el silencio, y nadie sabe cuan agradecida me sentí, de repente algo tibio se situaba alrededor de mi mano, y además puede distinguir un liquido que caía en mis mejillas, tal vez la lluvia del momento del accidente, pero ¿porque entonces era cálido?, luz demasiada luz, que hizo intolerable una punzada aguda de dolor en mi cabeza… no, no solo en mi cabeza, en todas partes, mucho dolor.

- Carlisle, Rose ha movido la mano, te lo juro.

La voz, aquella voz que me llamaba no era otra que la de mi Nana Esme, pero eso no podía ser, ella estaba muerta, yo misma tuve la culpa de eso cuando me deje convencer de mi madre para decirle a papá que la despidiera, solo porque mi madre se sentía intimidada debido a que una muchacha tan joven y tan hermosa por fuera como por dentro pasara tanto tiempo en casa, mi madre, una mujer de cabello dorado como el mío que le caía un poco más allá de sus hombros, unos hermosos ojos azules, alta, delgada, un cuerpo muy bonito todo ello adornado por su elegancia y altivez, para muchos una mujer admirable; para mi no, yo nunca quise ser como ella, porque por dentro era frívola, infeliz, amargada, envidiosa, exageradamente orgullosa, y creo que lo único que ha amado en su vida ha sido al dinero y la posición social; fui tan imbécil, en aquella ocasión mi madre me prometió pasar más tiempo juntas, tiempo madre e hija, hacer un montón de cosas con las cuales yo soñaba y por ello fui directo donde mi padre y le exigí que despidiera a Esme, la única persona que de verdad mostraba cariño por mi en esa enorme casa.

Ese día cuando llego y me saludo con su hermosa sonrisa se me helo la sangre, mi padre la llamo al despacho, no pude escuchar nada de su conversación, yo sabia que mi padre le daría una buena cantidad de dinero como indemnización y eso menguaba en parte mi culpa, pensé que cuando saliera estaría furiosa conmigo, que me gritaría; rogaba a Dios, si es que existía, que no me ignorara al salir, deseaba que me gritara y así sentirme mejor… pero no, cuando salió del despacho fue directo hacia a mi, en ese momento tensione todos los músculos esperando lo peor, pero lo único que recibí de su parte fue un gran abrazo.

- Cariño (sollozo) de verdad te extrañare

- Esme… yo – dije mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- tuve la culpa… yo…

- No pequeña, de eso nada, dame una sonrisa de despedida ¿si?

- Pero yo le dije…- uno de sus dedos impidió la salida de más palabra-

- Me quieres

- Solo pude asentir

- Yo también, y si sientes que tuviste culpa en esto, aunque sé que no es así, te perdono, ahora abrázame

Me abrazo y se fue, llevaba 4 años siendo mi Nana, desde que yo tenia 8, ella tenia 19 años, me cuidaba desde sus 15, era un trabajo a medio tiempo que alternaba con sus estudios, en ambas cosas entregaba todo de sí. El chofer de la familia se encargaría de llevarla a su casa ese día, pero todo salió mal, se quedaron sin frenos, salieron en una curva, el auto rodo muchos metros por un abismo y la única persona que me quería (como después comprobaría una y otra vez) murió. Mi madre nunca cumplió su promesa; me entere de que Esme había rasgado el cheque que le entrego mi padre como indemnización por haberla despedido; ojala Esme me hubiera gritado fue lo primero que pensé cuando me entere. Estuve en terapia con psicólogos y con psiquiatras por la profunda depresión en la que me sumí debido a esa perdida y a la culpa; estuve sola en todo ese doloroso proceso, tan solo tenia 12 años…

Una Luz enceguecedora me trajo de nuevo al presente, intente sin mucho éxito alzar mi mano para intentar taparla, solo logre un pequeño movimiento

- Lo ves, te dije que se había movido – se escucho la misma voz llena de emoción

- Así es amor, parece que esta reaccionando, es necesario que salgas para que podamos hacerle unos análisis.

- Pero Carlisle yo… De acuerdo

No había duda, se trataba de Esme, pero como…

De nuevo dolor, no tan intenso, abrí del todo mis ojos y me encontré con unos con la profundidad del mar, y que inspiraban tanta tranquilidad como mirar al cielo. Eran los de un hombre alto de cabello rubio y tenia una bata, por lo cual deduje que era medico.

- Hola veo que despertaste, ¿Puedes recordar tu nombre?

- Rose... – mi garganta estaba seca y el hombre que tenia frente a mi hizo una señal y de inmediato una enfermera me suministro un poco de agua, demasiado poco para mi gusto, y esperaron a que la tragara- Rosalie Hale

- ¿Cuantos años tienes Rosalie?

- 28

- ¿Qué día es hoy?

- ¿El peor de mi vida?

- Jaja. No es para menos tu respuesta pero me refiero a la fecha – que cálida sonrisa, me hacia sentir segura.

- 10 de octubre de 2011 – El peor de todos mis cumpleaños pense

- Bien, ¿donde vives Rose?

- Esme, ella…

- Cuando terminemos con este pequeño examen de rigor podrás verla

- ¿Cómo es posible? Yo… Ella… Ella murió cuando yo tenia 12 años – mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al recordarlo, pero luego una posible explicación llego a mi mente- ¿Estoy muerta?

- Rose Cálmate un poco, no estas muerta, estas viva

- Entonces como es posible que Esme este aquí, si esto es una broma es demasiado cruel – Dije casi gritando- ¿Esto es idea de mi madre? – cada vez más alterada pude ver como el medico hacia una señal, pensé que me iban a dar más agua para que me calmara pero en esta ocasión observe mientras una enfermera me inyectaba algo en el brazo y otras dos me sostenían sin que pudiera hacer nada. Otra vez de regreso a la oscuridad.

Cuando volví a despertar me encontraba sola, me quede varios minutos observando a mi alrededor, en ese momento entro alguien por la puerta, alguien a quien no conocía, un hombre alto, grande, de cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos del mismo color.

Hizo un amago de irse por donde había entrado pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que tenia mi vista enfocada en él, se acercó con grandes zancadas y tomo mi mano.

- Osita ¿Cómo te sientes?

Fue tan dulce su voz que sentí como me derretía al escucharla, y algo que se removía en mi estomago

– yo umm… estoy… yo – por dios va a pensar que soy idiota, organice mis ideas, ¿me dijo osita? – Disculpe Señor…- al ver que no iba a darme su nombre continúe- No se quien es usted, pero gracias por preguntar, me encuentro bien dentro de lo que permiten las circunstancias.

Sus ojos mostraron esta vez una profunda consternación, dolor, incertidumbre, angustia. Pero volvió a hablar.

- Ethan esta bien, algo preocupado por ti… como todos, pero Esme lo esta cuidando

- Esme… ¿Esme Anne Platt?

- Si, bueno no, hace bastante tiempo es Esme Cullen

- Esme Cullen… ¿Puedo Verla?

Solo cuando soltó mi mano fui consiente que el tiempo que duro nuestra conversación la sostenía, y cuando dejo de hacerlo note su ausencia como si se llevara consigo una parte de mi propia piel, nunca en la vida me había pasado algo así y me sorprendió bastante.

- Ella vendrá en unas horas, al igual que Bella, Alice, Edward y tu hermano ¿No quieres ver a Ethan?

Yo… - iba a contestar que no conocía a ninguna de las personas que me había nombrado, que no tenia hermanos y que no sabia quien demonios era Ethan, pero en ese momento entro el doctor de antes

- Emmett ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Por qué no me avisaste de inmediato cuando despertó?

- Hola Rose, soy el Doctor Carlisle Cullen, voy a avisar a unas enfermeras para que vengan a revisarte ¿tienes hambre?

- Ahora que lo menciona… al parecer si tengo, ¿a que horas vendrá Esme?

El doctor le dirigió una mirada asesina al hombre que al parecer se llamaba Emmett y luego volvió a mirarme esta vez con la tranquilidad y la dulzura de antes

- ¿Quieres verla?

- Si, necesito verla

- ¿has recordado algo?

- Creo que recuerdo todo, pero en mis recuerdos Esme murió cuando yo tenia 12 años, estoy muy confundida – Sabia que podía confiar en este hombre, y de todos modos no tenia muchas opciones ya que al parecer mis padres no pensaba aparecer por el hospital o quizás…

- ¿Han avisado a mis padres del accidente?

- Ya sé que es algo incomodo y doloroso para ti recordarlo, pero, ¿puedes decirme como fue el accidente?, no te lo preguntaría si no fuera importante y si sientes que no eres capaz solo házmelo saber.

El con habilidad ignoro mi pregunta, pero no fue lo bastante bueno como para que yo no lo notará, de igual forma decidí seguir su instrucción y empecé mi narración con ambos observándome.

- Me dirigía a casa, cuando me di cuenta que un niño estaba solo en la calle, pensé que sus padres estarían por ahí, así que continúe mi camino; en ese momento escuche el ruido de un frenazo en seco y un golpe, me volví para ver si el automóvil había hecho daño al pequeño – respire profundo antes de continuar, ya que al recordarlo me sentía avergonzada, pero no entraría en tantos detalles contándoles lo que paso por mi cabeza- pero en ese momento me di cuenta que era yo quien estaba tendida en el piso y un hombre, al parecer el dueño del automóvil – aclare- gritaba que yo estaba muerta.

Note que ambos me miraban, Emmett claramente sorprendido y el doctor intentando no parecerlo tanto, pero decidí continuar

- De ahí solo sigue la típica historia de las personas que viven una experiencia cercana a la muerte, solo que cuando vi la luz era porque volvía a estar aquí, pero me imagino Doctor Cullen que esa parte de la historia al ser usted un hombre de ciencia, no le interesara saberla.

- Te equivocas, y puedes llamarme Carlisle, me interesa escuchar la historia completa.

Eso me llamo mucho la atención, después de todo hace mucho tiempo no hablaba tanto de mi misma, y menos con dos personas totalmente interesadas, al parecer preocupadas y atentas a mis palabras.

- De acuerdo… después de eso me encontré observándome a mi misma mientras aquel hombre, el que antes decía que yo estaba muerta, sostenía mi cuerpo inerte – un escalofrió acompañado de unas inesperadas lagrimas que surcaban mis mejillas, aparecieron en ese momento.

Si no puedes- empezó a decir Carlisle pero no lo deje continuar

- Puedo, ni siquiera sé porque estoy llorando… en fin después de eso todo fue oscuridad y silencio, no sé cuanto tiempo paso… pero para mí fue bastante, después escuche una voz… Esme, la de Esme aunque en ese momento no estaba segura de que fuera ella, ya que como le dije ella murió cuando yo tenia 12 años, hace 16 años…

- Rose sé que estas enojada conmigo pero esto es demasiado, Esme Esta viva, tu estas viva

- Emmett voy a pedirte que salgas y te calmes, estas siendo imprudente – intento Carlisle calmar a aquel hombre.

- No - aparto al medico y continuo- Jasper esta muy preocupado y aunque ha venido en varias ocasiones no ha entrado por temor a tu reacción; esta bien discutimos pero no fue para tanto, no exageres Rose

Me llene de ira, yo nunca había sido una exagerada y no sabia de que diablos estaba hablando este hombre; en mi concepto estaba actuando demasiado bien para una persona que despierta y se encuentra rodeada de desconocidos, Además de todas las cosas extrañas que habían sucedido.

- Primero no tengo idea de quien demonios eres y no tienes derecho a hablarme así, segundo si no te conozco tampoco es posible que haya discutido contigo, tercero no sé quien es Jasper ni porque tendría que importarme que no haya entrado a mi habitación y por ultimo creo que ya me encuentro lo bastante bien como para largarme de aquí – intente levantarme bruscamente pero en ese momento el mundo dio vueltas a mi alrededor, afortunadamente el doctor se apresuró e impidió que me fuera contra el piso.

- Emmett sales inmediatamente de la habitación o me veré obligado a llamar a seguridad- Dijo cortante y evidentemente enojado Carlisle aunque sin alzar la voz mientras volvía a acomodarme en mi cama; aquel imbécil, algo loco en mi concepto, me miro con cara de preocupación pero de inmediato se dio vuelta y se marcho como había entrado con grandes zancadas.

- No quiero que permitan a ese loco volver a entrar a mi habitación, y por seguridad de sus pacientes doctor Cullen seria mejor que se le vetara la entrada al hospital.

- Pensé que habíamos quedado que me llamarías Carlisle, podría abogar por él pero en este momento no se lo merece, ten por seguro que no entrará a tu habitación mientras tu no quieras que ello suceda

- Jaa, y porque iba a querer yo que ese imbécil entre a mi habitación- cuando me di cuenta que había hablado en voz alta me sonroje hasta las orejas- Lo lamento doctor yo…

- No te preocupes Rose, ciertamente se porto bastante mal, pero vamos por partes, hace un momento has dicho que te encuentras bien y sientes que te puedes marchar, - yo iba a hablar pero me hizo una señal para que lo dejara terminar- Ciertamente físicamente te encuentras mucho mejor, pero estuviste inconsciente durante un mes, esto ultimo te lo digo apenas ahora porque antes no lo considere prudente.

- Entiendo… - No pude decir más que eso como respuesta

- En la tomografía no se encuentra ningún problema, pero al parecer el golpe que recibiste ha hecho que tus recuerdos no sean del todo coherente con la realidad, como ya lo has comprobado al enterarte que Esme, a Dios gracias continua con vida y así se quedara muchos, muchos años – Suspiro y al ver mi cara me sonrió- Lo lamento es que Esme es mi esposa y no puedo imaginarme un mundo sin ella.

- Es una mujer maravillosa

- Así es, y yo un hombre muy afortunado

- Así es – repetí su expresión mientras le sonreía – quisiera que me diera unos momentos para intentar organizar un poco mis pensamientos, y después quiero que me cuente todo lo que tenga que contarme y responda todas mis preguntas.

- Haré lo posible. – dio un apretón a mi mano en señal de aprecio y apoyo y mostrándome que podía confiar en él.

Todo, absolutamente todo era demasiado confuso, extraño, en mi había una mezcla de confusión, angustia, incertidumbre, miedo y a la vez alegría, contaba con alguien importante que sabia que me apoyaría en estos momentos, contaba con mi Nana Esme.

**Fin del segundo Capitulo. me demore bastante en publicar porque pense que nadie estaba leyendo pero cuando Dreamy Cullen me dejo su mensaje, me di cuenta de que sí me puse muy feliz y continue y así espero seguir. Me gusta saber lo que piensan. Gracias  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3 editada ortografía

Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la loca historia es de mi autoría

Gracias a los que leen esta historia, y quienes me han agregado a sus favoritos. me gustaria también que dejaran sus opiniones e impresiones.

POV ROSALIE

Quedarme sola fue bastante provechoso, lo suficiente para llegar a la conclusión de que mi cabeza estaba bien, por más que Carlisle me hubiera dicho que mi confusión era debido al golpe, no era posible que de mi imaginación hubiera reproducido 20 años en los cuales Esme no se encontraba presente, y si eso había cambiado, era posible que muchas cosas lo hubieran hecho, pero, ¿Cómo explicarlo? Y ¿Cómo evitar que me enviaran a una clínica psiquiátrica antes de averiguarlo? Yo misma caracterizándome por ser una persona altamente racional, trataba de encontrarle una explicación posible, una que se alejara lo más posible de un trastorno mental, y no, esto no entraba dentro del rango de la amnesia, porque no era que hubiera olvidado cosas, sino que mis recuerdos eran diferentes. Mientras pensaba en todas estas cosas no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, me sentía angustiada, no podía haberme vuelto loca por un golpe.

- ¿Rose? – voltee a ver hacia la puerta, en el instante que Esme entraba, estaba diferente, mayor a como la recordaba, pero seguía siendo muy linda y su hermosa y cálida sonrisa era la que yo recordaba y tanto quería.

- Es… Esme – dije con la voz entrecortada

- Mi niña, que ocurre – me dijo mientras corría a abrazarme

- Estoy asustada (sollozo) no sé qué pasa – le respondí sintiéndome protegida por su abrazo, ella era como una hermana mayor o una madre para mí.

- Rose, mírame – tomó mi cara suavemente, haciendo que la mirara) – No estás sola – Cuanto desee escuchar esa palabra, toda mi vida… - Es natural que estés nerviosa cariño, pero estamos aquí para ti.

- ¿Estamos?

- Si cariño, tu hermano, Alice, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Además están Ethan y Emmett, todos te amamos mucho, pero, para ellos dos eres lo más importante del mundo, eres su vida.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, no entendía nada, lo único claro era que todo era una maldita locura, de la persona de quien escuchaba hablar, de la cual todos estaban preocupados, no era yo, no podía ser yo, ni siquiera los conocía, por Dios bendito como podían amarme, si no los conocía…. Ethan y Emmett, como podía estarme diciendo que yo era su vida, si ellos ni siquiera formaban parte de la mía.

- Esme… ¿cariño que sucede? – Escuché la voz de Carlisle, no sé en qué momento había cerrado los ojos pero ahora me negaba a abrirlos, no quería seguir escuchando ni viendo un mundo tan extraño para mí.

- Carlisle – le hable aun con los ojos cerrados antes de que Esme pudiera contestarle-

- ¿Si Rose?

- No sé cómo se puede explicar todo esto (sollozo) pero no es amnesia, no soy médico… ni psiquiatra (sollozo) pero sé cuando las cosas no van bien y no estoy bien – ya no pude más y me eche a llorar con todas la fuerzas que tenia, intentando sacar fuera toda la angustia que oprimía mi corazón, desde hace 20 años no lloraba así, no me lo había permitido, ni siquiera cuando termine mi relación con Royce el día anterior al accidente, mi orgullo era tal que llorar como una criatura desamparada era inadmisible, pero ahora era diferente, no había forma de contener el miedo y la desesperación que sentía.

Todo fue peor cuando Esme me soltó del abrazo que hasta el momento me sostenía, me sentí a la deriva y no escuché los pasos acelerados que se dirigían hacia a mí, solo volví a ser consiente cuando unos fuertes y cálidos brazos me envolvieron y empezaron a arrullarme, una lluvia de besos tiernos cayó sobre mi cabeza y mi rostro, fue tan reconfortante que me negué a abrir los ojos, solo me deje llevar, acompase mi respiración, y entonces escuché la voz más hermosa del mundo, la más tierna y dulce, cantaba una estúpida canción infantil pero extrañamente eso me hacía sentir mejor, mucho mejor. - Duérmete mi ángel, mi pedacito de cielo, duérmete mi vida que tu osito cuidará de ti – mientras pensaba que aquello que escuchaba era cursi, carecía de ritmo y coherencia además de ser lo más lindo que jamás había escuchado, me quedé dormida.

EMMETT POV

Fue terrorífico encontrar a mi ángel en semejante estado de desesperación, parecía que en cualquier momento se fuera a quebrar en miles de pedacitos, sabía que no podía entrar, sabía que era justo lo que me había ganado por negarme a creer que mi osita se había olvidado de mi y discutir con ella en semejante situación, pero prefería mil veces verla enojada y gritándome que destrozada y envuelta en un océano de lagrimas, como se mostraba ante mis ojos en este momento, si debía pagar por ser impaciente e impulsivo, verla así era más que suficiente, me partía el corazón.

Al verme en la puerta Esme inmediatamente se hizo a un lado, yo entre como poseído sin dejar que la mirada severa que me dirigió Carlisle me detuviera o me hiciera dudar un segundo, mi mundo se redujo únicamente a ella. Tan pronto como estuve lo suficientemente cerca me senté en la cama y la envolví en mis brazos, empecé a arrullarla y a cantar la Nana que hace tiempo en forma de broma había inventado cuando Edward le compuso una a Bella con su piano; en esa época a Rose le encanto y cada que estaba enojada o triste con ella lograba sacarle una hermosa sonrisa; le di besitos por toda su carita y en su cabecita, afortunadamente para mí ya que verla así me dolía como ser atropellado por un automóvil a mil k/h , ella empezó a calmarse y se quedó dormida.

Cuando note que Carlisle me observaba esbocé una sonrisa algo sardónica antes de decirle.

- Si me sacas del hospital, con gusto me voy pero me la llevo

- Emmett, sabes que fue ella quien pidió que no entraras, es por su bien.

- ¿Por su bien? Me pareció que no la encontré precisamente feliz cuando llegué – no alcé la voz para no despertarla pero era clara mi posición – Carlisle, nadie más que yo quiere verla bien, y tú lo sabes.

- Emmett… (suspiro) si se despierta o hay alguna novedad me avisas. – cuando vi que se marchaba, tuve que detenerlo, necesitaba información, respuestas…

- Espera. ¿Por qué se encontraba en ese estado?

- Porque no entiende nada, está confundida, asustada, conmocionada. Como ya sabes, no nos recuerda, y lo peor es que esos recuerdos que desaparecieron fueron remplazados por otros.

- Si, eso ya lo sabemos, pero ¿por qué?

- Es posible que él área del hipocampo que es muy importante en cuanto a la memoria se haya visto afectada por el golpe, por ello sus recuerdos fueron alterados, pero lo irregular del asunto es que no hubo fractura en el cráneo lo cual a su vez es algo positivo; como ya te había dicho y le dije a Rose, las tomografías han sido normales. Lo que te digo es la hipótesis que estoy manejando hasta el momento pero puede cambiar conforme aparezca nueva evidencia. (suspiro) Emmett no te puedo negar que llevo todas las noches desde que Rose ha despertado buscando una explicación o casos similares, pero no encuentro nada. – un frio recorrió toda mi espalda

- ¿han sido varias tomografías? ¿Su vida está en riesgo? – pregunté con un hilo de voz

- No, afortunadamente físicamente se encuentra bien, y he practicado varias tomografías para asegurarme de que no haya cambios y no obviemos ningún detalle, te repito, no solo las tomografías han salido bien, sino también todos los otros exámenes que le hemos practicado; lo único que está afectado es su memoria, lo que pretendo Emmett no es angustiarte, sino prepararte, no sé cuando pueda recuperar sus recuerdos, o si pueda hacerlo, no hay antecedentes de algo así… estoy haciendo todo lo que está a mi alcance, pero si quieres puedes consultar a otros especialistas, estás en tu derecho.

- Eres el mejor Neurólogo del país y de otros países vienen a buscarte…

- Y haré lo que esté a mi alcance, te lo juro; he convocado una junta médica con muchos colegas de mi entera confianza y admiración.

- Me limité a asentir y Calisle me dio un apretón en el hombro y se retiro.

En mi cabeza solo daba vueltas la idea de que tal vez Rose no recuperara sus recuerdos, y tuviera esos otros que no le pertenecían a ella; está viva y eso es lo más importante, me repetía a mí mismo, pero el dolor de que olvidara no solo su vida sino también nuestra vida juntos era agudo y punzante; por Dios ¿cómo se lo explicaría no solo a ella misma sino también a Ethan?, ¿y si dejaba de amarme?¿Que haría ella al enterarse que un hombre que no le es en absoluto familiar y hasta el momento le parece peligroso e inconveniente es su esposo?, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento tampoco parecía recordar a Jasper ni a los demás y pregunto por sus padres. ¿Cómo puede una vida perfecta convertirse en una pesadilla?

No, todo está bien, Rose está viva y no corre peligro, si ya no me ama, lo único que tengo que hacer es reconquistarla, es imposible que no ame a Ethan, cuando todos quienes están con él tres segundos empiezan a amarlo, ahí entraría en juego también el famoso instinto maternal; solo es cuestión de hacer las cosas bien, darle tiempo, comprensión y amor, así mismo irá adaptándose a los demás, a su ritmo. Paciencia, esa era la respuesta, algo que nunca en la vida ni Rose ni yo habíamos tenido en algo diferente a la educación de nuestro campeón, esta vez tendría que tenerla y la compartiría con ella, por mi Osita todo en cuanto esté a mi alcance es insuficiente, por ella haría más allá de lo imposible, no escatimaría esfuerzos ni dinero, todo lo que pudiera ayudar lo obtendría, eso era seguro.

No sé cuando me quedé dormido ni cuantas horas dormí abrazando a mi osita, creo que bastante porque llevaba más de dos meses durmiendo solo cuando no me era posible mantenerme en pie, hubiera continuado así, pero el sonido de mi celular hizo que despertara rápidamente, me apresure y afortunadamente logré tomarlo antes de que Rose abriera sus ojitos, era algo sobrenatural tenerla pegada a mi cuerpo, sintiendo su calor, su respiración y sus pequeños movimientos acercándose lo más posible y estrechando el abrazo; la mejor forma de despertar decidí mientras volvía a concentrarme en la llamada.

- ¿Quién?

- ¿Cómo que quién? Emmett, si no ibas a venir a tu casa, me hubieras avisado, fue una noche terrible.

- Alice, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ethan está bien? – pregunté lleno de ansiedad

- Esta muy triste, no quiso comer nada anoche, no durmió casi nada, no desayuno y a duras penas he logrado que beba algo para que no se deshidrate, ha llorado todo el tiempo, hasta cuando estaba dormido, Emmett no sabes cómo me parte el corazón ver a mi sobrino favorito sufrir de esa forma – con la velocidad en la que Alice habló a duras penas logré comprender que mi campeón se encontraba mal y sufriendo.

- Alice, ponlo guapo y tráelo al hospital, haremos que Carlisle lo revise para asegurarnos que este bien y …

- Emmett, él lo que necesita es a sus padres, pensó que tú te irías y no podría verte a ti tampoco, me prometió (sollozo) que sería un niño bueno y me pidió que te lo dijera para que volvieras (sollozo) – al escuchar eso sentí como si me hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago porque me quedé sin aire y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, tuve que respirar profundo para continuar hablando.

- Alice, tráelo al hospital, de ahora en adelante nos encargaremos Rose y yo, no permitiré que mi campeón piense que lo abandonamos.

- ¿Rose recupero la memoria?

- No, Alice… Después te explico, ¿Puedes ponerlo al teléfono? - escuche como mi cuñada llamaba a mi hijo para que se pusiera al teléfono.

- ¿Papi? (sollozo)

- Si Campeón, te extraño muchísimo

- Papi sele weno, (sollozo) ven pol favol – bendito dios, que alguien me parta la cara por permitir que mi hijo sufra de esa forma.

- Campeón eres el niño más bueno del mundo, y te amo mucho mucho, la tía Alice te va a traer porque ni tu mami ni yo podemos vivir sin ti.

- ¿mami? – Le tendría paciencia en todo a Rose, pero en esto tendría que hacer una excepción, no dependía de mi, nuestro pequeño estaba sufriendo, y ella después me lo reprocharía, ver a Ethan en ese estado cuando siempre es un niño tan activo y feliz no era siquiera una opción.

- Si campeón, después del desayuno, la tía Alice te traerá, tienes que comerte todo todo– Escuché un gritito de alegría.

- Si papi, adiós

- Emmett, espero que sepas lo que haces… - De nuevo Alice al teléfono.

- Yo también Alice. Ethan desayunara sin problemas, Nos vemos en un rato Duende – Colgué el teléfono sin esperar respuesta.

En ese momento Rose se removió en mis brazos, lo que me anuncio que estaba despertando, aunque deseaba permanecer así con ella, me ayudo bastante que se despertará, tendríamos que hablar de Ethan, y rogaba a dios que me escuchara sin aventarme por la ventana, ya que para ella yo era un loco y me había vetado de su habitación.

POV ROSALIE

Cuando desperté no quería abrir los ojos ni moverme para delatarme, era conscientede la escena de histeria que había protagonizado hace unas cuantas horas, y que misteriosamente la única forma que tuve de recuperar la tranquilidad fue verme envuelta por aquellos brazos que todavía me sostenían, quería saber de quién se trataba pero me daba miedo, no sabía explicar precisamente por qué pero abrir los ojos a esta realidad cada vez me aterrorizaba más.

Lamentablemente una de mis piernas se encalambro y no tuve más remedio que moverme, pero aun sin abrir los ojos, fue entonces que escuche algo que me dejo de una sola pieza.

- Rose – Dios santo, era la voz del loco, me sentí indignada porque Carlisle me había asegurado que no podría entrar a mi habitación, y aquí estaba, rápidamente me senté apartándome de él tanto como pude, lo observé directamente a los ojos y sentí como la ira me iba consumiendo pero a dios gracias recordé mi conversación con Esme "…Ethan y Emmett, todos te amamos mucho, pero, para ellos dos eres lo más importante del mundo, eres su vida." Este hombre actuaba como un loco cuando se lo proponía… no era como un oso gigante a punto de atacar, pero también podía ser el oso más afectuoso y tierno del mundo, me lo había demostrado con ese intento de canción de cuna que me había dedicado hace unas horas… así que decidí calmar mis ánimos.

- Buenos días- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir en aquel momento, y fue sorprendente su cara se ilumino con una sonrisa cálida y la vez llena de picardía, como la de un niño travieso que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda y sin poder evitarlo yo también sonreí.

- Buenos días mi ángel, sé que no debería estar aquí… - Esperó como pretendiendo que yo le dijera que podía quedarse, pero no lo hice, aunque no se me antojaba sacarlo a patadas, tampoco le iba a pedir que se quedara, así que al ver que yo no tenía pensado corregirlo continuo- Solo te pido que me escuches… no, te lo suplico – su gesto cambio mostrando una seriedad sorprendente, además de eso sus ojos expresaban necesidad, ansiedad.

- Te escucho – era lo menos que podía hacer

- Rose, sé que no me recuerdas y que me he comportado muy mal desde que recuperaste la conciencia, pero quiero que sepas que estoy para ti, para lo que necesites, y que te daré el tiempo y el espacio que me pidas

- Empecemos por que te bajes de mi cama, según recuerdo te había pedido que…

- Si lo sé, que no entrara a tu habitación – se apresuró a decir antes que yo – pero eso es imposible para mí por eso no voy a disculparme, lo que si te puedo prometer es comportarme a la altura – De nuevo esa sonrisa que llega hasta sus hermosos ojos negros, ¿cómo podía enojarme en presencia de ella?; pero tampoco podía mostrarle que había encontrado mi punto débil.

- Bien, si no piensas disculparte creo que esta conversación ha terminado

- Bien me disculpo por no sentirme arrepentido

- ¿Siempre tienes que ganar?

- Si, especialmente cuando está en juego mi familia

- Yo… - ahí estaba otra vez la sonrisa, maldita sea, ¿que se supone que yo contestara a eso?

- Sé que no me conoces pero yo a ti te he entregado mi vida, es tuya y eso no cambia por el hecho de que no me recuerdes. Te amo Rose, y he decidido que si lo que necesitas es tiempo, comprensión y paciencia, cuentas con todos ellos – Este hombre… como podía decirme semejantes cosas, dejándome muda y con una mezcla de emociones tan devastadora en mi interior; es decir, como alguna mujer en el mundo podía dejar de sentirse alagada, impresionada, extasiada, anonadada y encantada con semejante declaración, pero el hecho de que viniera de un desconocido agregaba incertidumbre malestar y angustia a dicha afirmación; eso no era todo, y lo sorprendente era que apenas ahora me daba cuenta, estaba esa impresionante química entre nosotros, esa irresistible atracción que sentía por él, nunca había ansiado sentir el tacto de una piel contra la mía con tanta intensidad, y más sorprendente me resultaba darme cuenta que en este momento en mi cabeza la pregunta más coherente que lograba articular era ¿a qué sabrían sus labios?

HOLA, Espero que les guste este capítulo, me encanto escribirlo

Me parece lindo Emmett, yo quisiera un osito como él.

¿Qué hará Emmett para explicarle a Rose que tiene un hijo y para que ella acepte verlo? ¿Cómo reaccionara ella?

¿Qué explicación tendrá todo este embrollo de los dos paquetes de recuerdos de vidas tan diferentes?

Me gustaría saber sus hipótesis al respecto.

Un abrazo. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de SM, la historia es mia ^.^**

**Túnel 4**

Rosalie estaba totalmente perdida con lo que aquel hombre que tenía en frente le acababa de decir, para ella, esas palabras no tenían mucho que envidiar a los versos de Shakespeare; y despertaban en ella más de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera podido jamás, solo el sonido de un teléfono la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, fue un duro y cruel golpe, caer del mundo de fantasías en que se había sumergido, donde no importaba el pasado ni el futuro, solo estaba ese momento, el instante en el que él la miraba como si fuera la persona más importante en el mundo, no… él la miraba como si para sus ojos fuera la única y todo se redujera solamente a ellos dos, de frente, cada uno viéndose en los ojos del otro como si se tratase de un espejo.

- Maldición – dijo él antes de contestar.

- ¿Alice?

¿Tan pronto?

- Por supuesto que no le voy a fallar

- Tu sabes que no le haría eso

- Llévalo con Carlisle que lo revise

- Sí sé lo que me dijiste, pero quiero asegurarme

- Duende dame un respiro.

- No – casi grito – perdona… yo te llamaré cuando todo este listo.

Cuando se dio cuenta que la mirada de Emmett ahora estaba clavada en ella, sintió como su cara se enrojecía de la vergüenza, ahí estaba, totalmente atenta escuchando una conversación privada, quiso que la tierra se la tragara, pero por Dios que Rosalie Hale no se iba a poner en ridículo ante nadie.

- Que mal educado de tu parte, atender una llamada en medio de una conversación, pero que más se podría esperar de… - afortunadamente la interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir avergonzándose a si misma en el afán de no hacerlo.

- Rose, rayos… - respiró profundo- maldición, al diablo con los rodeos, ni a ti ni a mí nos gustan; Abajo esta nuestro hijo y quiere verte, la ha pasado mal, ha estado llorando, te necesita de verdad

- Espera – dijo en un murmullo

- Rose…

- Que te calles de una maldita vez, yo no tengo hijos, yo no te conozco… como puedo ser la madre de tu hijo, es una locura, yo…- él se acercó rápidamente y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella mientras con la otra le alzó el mentón para que lo viera a los ojos.

- Escúchame, entiendo que para ti todo esto es horrible, y es normal que estés asustada – al ver que iba a interrumpirlo movió la mano que tenia sobre su mentón desplazándola hacia sus labios, sosteniéndolos entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, aunque esto lo hizo con suavidad logró con ello que lo dejara continuar –y seré paciente en todo… en todo lo demás, pero Ethan es un niño de 3 años que quiere a su mamá y yo no puedo decirle que no, por lo más sagrado no me pidas que le diga que no, te lo suplico Rose por favor, te lo ruego, haré lo que quieras- respiró profundamente y dejó caer sus manos; Rosalie no podía creerlo, semejante hombre suplicando, realmente debía amar a su hijo, eso la conmovió profundamente, se consideraba una mujer fría pero tampoco tenia corazón de piedra por más que había luchado por conseguirlo.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo que actué Emmett? ¿Cómo si fuera la madre de tu hijo? – él se rasco la nuca, suspiró y volvió a mirarme.

- Rose te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes, de la manera en que puedas hacerlo.- respiró profundamente; pensó que se la podía acusar de ser muchas cosas, menos de ser una cobarde, y ahora mismo era nada menos que una cobardía no hacer algo.

- Como yo lo veo o finjo recordarlo, o le dices que no lo recuerdo, para mí realmente es más sencilla la segunda opción…

- Tiene tres años, no entenderá que su mamá no lo recuerda.

- Creo que si le planteamos la situación de forma sencilla…

- Rose ni tu ni yo sabemos que diablos sucede, como le vamos a explicar a Ethan

- Ethan… ese es su nombre- él ya lo había mencionado, pero solo fue entonces, que recordó que era el mismo nombre de un pequeño osito que tuvo en su infancia, inclusive desde su nacimiento, ella lo amó con todo su corazón, fue su única compañía y confidente después de lo sucedido con Esme; siempre lo llevaba consigo incluso cuando se iba al internado, excepto en una ocasión… tuvo una fuerte discusión con su madre, lo que ocurría con bastante frecuencia, parecía la única forma que tenia su progenitora de despedirse de ella; esta vez cuando empacó su equipaje para marcharse al internado (más pronto de lo necesario debido al enojo), olvido al pequeño Ethan; lo echó muchísimo de menos durante los 6 meses que estuvo lejos de casa, solo para regresar y enterarse que su madre había decidido que a los 12 años era lo bastante mayor como para tener juguetes y aprovechando su ausencia donó todo a caridad, incluyendo a su pequeño compañero. Ya en esa época había aprendido lo que era la soledad y como esta llevaba a una profunda tristeza, y se negó a derrumbarse; no tuvo forma tampoco de descargar su enojo, ya que la causante de él se encontraba en un viaje de negocios; simplemente decidió que amar ya fuera a las personas, o a las cosas era peligroso, eso la hacia vulnerable lo que implicaba la posibilidad de salir herida; se convenció a sí misma que a partir de ese momento evitaría a toda costa que eso sucediera.

Cuando Rosalie volvió al presente, sintió una punzada en su corazón, que no supo descifrar, lidiar con sentimientos y emociones era algo que había dejado de hacer hace tiempo buscando protegerse, había luchado bastante por convertirse en una persona fría y racional y ahora le era bastante complicado identificarlos.

- Si Rose, ese es su nombre ¿Algún problema?

- ¿mmm?... No, no, no hay ningún problema, solo me distraje con algo.

- ¿Segura que estas bien? Estas algo pálida, llamaré a Carlisle

- Emmett – Dijo en un tono de voz un poco más alto de lo necesario - llevo mucho tiempo aquí sin salir al sol, es normal que este pálida, no hay necesidad de que llames al doctor, me encuentro bien, - mintió, el divagar por el pasado la había compensado con un incomodo dolor de cabeza – En lugar de estar preocupándote por el color de mi piel dime que vamos a hacer con tu hijo. – y por lo visto su genio también se había visto afectado.

Cualquier hombre se hubiera enfadado ante semejante actitud, pero no Emmett, él conocía perfectamente el carácter explosivo de su Rose, y el ver que seguía siendo la misma aunque ella no recordara, le resultaba poco más que gratificante; lo llenaba de alegría ver a su esposa en aquella muchacha que lo consideraba a él un completo desconocido, el hecho era que ahí estaba, lo que menguaba su miedo de haberla perdido para siempre, fue en ese momento que consideró que no necesitaba paciencia con ella, para él el ser paciente se relacionaba más con soportar una situación que no resultaba grata y en el mejor de los casos era poco estimulante, otros habrían cuestionado su definición de paciencia, pero poco le importaba, el hecho era que compartir con aquella mujer que tenía en frente, un momento, una mirada, una charla, incluso una discusión, resultaba ser una experiencia maravillosa, la posibilidad de ver sus expresiones, sus facetas, sus cambios de humor, y que todo aquello estuviera dedicado a él era una bendición, más aun cuando aquellos hermosos y desafiantes ojos azules estaban clavados en él. Antes lo sabia, sabia lo afortunado que era por tenerla, y estaba agradecido por ello; pero después de casi perderla no encontraba palabras para describir todas las emociones, la infinita satisfacción y gratitud que lo envergaba al saber que aquel hermoso corazón seguía latiendo.

- Emmett? – dijo ella claramente exasperada.

- Si, si… perdona, estaba divagando ángel, tienes razón. Respecto a Ethan… que te parece si lo ves antes de que él te vea, así estarás más preparada ¿no crees?

- Me parece razonable

- Entonces le pediré a Alice que le compre un pastel de nueces con chocolate en la cafetería, y así aprovechamos la ocasión para que lo veas desde la ventana.

- ¿nueces con chocolate? – ese era el pastel favorito de Rose, pero ella pensó que se trataba simplemente de una casualidad.

- Dame un segundo. – dijo él mientras marcaba el numero de Alice para organizar todo.

Un rato después Emmett la ayudaba a levantar de la cama, tomó una de sus manos mientras que con la otra rodeó su cintura, ella vio en ello un gesto muy intimo y observo que él lo hacia de forma natural; decidió que no iniciaría otra discusión por algo tan simple, después de todo al parecer con ese hombre sería una pérdida de tiempo; lo poco que había visto de él indicaba que no entendía el concepto de espacio personal y por lo tanto no se molestaba en respetarlo, se obligó a sí misma a pensar que esa era la razón por la cual no lo apartaba, jamás aceptaría que el verdadero motivo era lo bien que se sentía, y tampoco aceptaría que su corazón estaba acelerado por la cercanía, eso no resultaba admisible, la mejor explicación era la falta de actividad física de los últimos días, solo por ello su corazón latía frenético, nada tenia que ver con el cálido abrazo con el cual Emmett la había envuelto.

Recorrieron los pasillos del hospital, hasta ahora era la primera vez que Rose salía caminando de su habitación, antes la habían llevado en silla de ruedas hasta una pequeña terraza con una hermosa vista hacia un parque; decidió que aunque se trataba de un hospital el ambiente era bastante aceptable, la luz se colaba por grandes ventanales, las paredes eran blancas pero habían algunas plantas que ayudaban a que el espacio se llenara de vida, pensó que en este hospital la premisa fundamental era la vida en todos sus momentos.

Llegaron al ascensor y se dirigieron a la primera planta donde se encontraba el lugar previsto para que Rose conociera al pequeño hijo de Emmett, se ubicaron en una de las ventanas junto a la puerta que permitía una visión panorámica,era preciosa para ser la cafetería de un hospital; estaba en un pequeño jardín en medio de ambas alas del edificio, se podría decir que se encontraba en el corazón del mismo, habían mesas que se hallaban en la parte techada donde se podía tener acceso a el mostrador con las diferentes comidas y aperitivos que allí se vendían, pero también había oportunidad de disfrutar del aire libre en las mesas que se encontraban dispuestas en la zona verde.

- Rose, ahí está Ethan – Dijo Emmett mirando por la ventana y señalando una mesa que se encontraba en la zona verde, ella miro en esa dirección y su mundo dio un vuelco, rápidamente un sudor frío se instalo en su frente y retrocedió varios pasos.

- No puedo hacerlo, es él, es el niño, por Dios Emmett es él. – el joven padre se quedó sin palabras, no entendía la reacción de ella, simplemente lo ultimo que hubiera esperado seria el pánico que veía en sus ojos; él logró sostener su brazo justo en el momento en que ella se disponía a darse vuelta con la intención de salir corriendo.

- Espera, que demonios te sucede – ella siguió intentando liberarse para irse, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, desesperado y algo contagiado del pánico del cual ella era victima, no encontró más solución que jalarla para abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho.

- Por lo que más quieras, cálmate un poco para que podamos hablar – ella seguía sollozando y temblando, pero se aferraba fuertemente a la camisa de él como si su vida dependiera de ello - no soporto verte así mi ángel, no te obligaré a hacer nada que tu no quieras, pero necesito saber lo que ocurre – Ella confiaba en él, algo que no le gustaba pero le resultaba imposible no hacerlo, algo dentro de sí doblegaba su voluntad solo con un gesto, una palabra, una caricia o una mirada de ese hombre. La aterraba darse cuenta que la tenia totalmente dominada, pero ella nunca había tenido el lujo de confiar en nadie, y una parte de sí se negaba con tanta fuerza que la batalla interna que libraba llegaba al punto de ser dolorosa.

- Ese niño fue el que vi el día del accidente, yo lo vi, y no quise ayudarlo…- El la aparto para mirarla.

- Rose, las cosas no pasaron así…

- Yo se como pasaron, y eso no es lo peor

- Yo quería que fuera él y no yo, yo quería que a él lo arrollara el auto, yo quería que muriera él y no yo

- Cállate - Rose no supo descifrar lo que mostraban los ojos de él, pero estaba segura de que la odiaba, acababa de decir algo que hasta a ella misma le parecía ruin y despiadado. – Cállate… Maldición, dame un segundo – él la soltó y le dio la espalda cerro los ojos e intento por todos los medio quitarse la imagen de su pequeño muerto, un escalofrió todavía le recorría todo el cuerpo y sus manos temblaban mientras pasaba una de ellas por su rostro intentando calmarse, no podía entender como la mente de Rose había tergiversado todo de esa manera, él sabia que ella daría su vida por Ethan, lo que casi había ocurrido, El accidente que ella recordaba de forma tan distinta en realidad había sucedido mientras intentaba proteger a su hijo.

Todos habían acordado reunirse en un restaurant para celebrar el cumpleaños de Rose, en esa ocasión la familia conformada por los jóvenes y su pequeño de 3 años habían sido los primeros en llegar, por lo que los padres decidieron que dejarían a su hijo al cuidado del personal de la guardería que ofrecía el lugar así podría jugar y distraerse y no se irritaría mientras esperaban al resto de la familia.

Emmett tenía preparada una sorpresa, y aprovechó la intimidad del momento para dársela a Rose, no podía imaginar que su esposa se sentiría agobiada al saber que su regalo de cumpleaños sería un crucero, a ella le resultaba tentador, pero la idea de dejar de ver a su hijo durante 10 días no le gustaba nada, sabía que Esme lo cuidaría muy bien pero nunca había estado tanto tiempo alejada de él.

Mientras tanto Ethan se había enojado porque no le prestaban atención y se escabullo no solo fuera de la guardería sino también fuera del restaurant. Rosalie en medio de la discusión que sostenían con su esposo acerca de la famosa sorpresa, miró de forma distraída por la ventana y se percato de que su bebé estaba afuera, salió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron para alcanzar a Ethan, el niño travieso al verla empezó a correr sin poner atención a un automóvil que venia a una velocidad considerable; de ahí en adelante todo sucedió muy rápido, Emmett no reacciono tan pronto como hubiera querido, ya que pensó que Rose se había marchado en medio de su enojo, él no había visto por la ventana lo que ella, cuando decidió seguirla y se levantó, escuchó el ruido causado por el frenazo violento de un automóvil, cuando llegó a la puerta su esposa estaba tendida en el suelo abrazando a su pequeño, lo había protegido con su cuerpo evitando que sufriera cualquier daño, a Dios gracias Esme y Carlislellegaban en ese instante, ella se llevo a Ethan antes de que lograra ver como la sangre de su madre teñía la calle, mientras Carlisle se ocupaba de los primeros auxilios y Emmett desesperado llamaba a una ambulancia.

Emmett todavía se sentía enfermo al recordar la escena; desde luego había demandado al restaurante por el descuido que casi destruye su vida; pero ahora lo que le mortificaba era pensar en lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de su joven esposa ¿cómo era posible que la mente de Rose le hiciera pensar que era una persona sin corazón cuando la realidad era tan distinta?, él la conocía mejor que nadie y sabia que ella daba todo por sus seres queridos en especial por su hijo, por el cual mostraba un amor sin límites y una entrega total; pero por ahora las secuelas del accidente eran un enemigo con el cual no era factible luchar, por lo tanto pensó que no tenia caso tratar de convencerla de lo maravillosa que era, lo mejor seria intentar negociar con la Rose que tenia en frente, deseó que su cuñado Jasper estuviera allí en ese momento, él era mejor en plantear estrategias, analizar las posibles alternativas y elegir una basándose en argumentos y razonamientos lógicos, pero maldita sea, estaba solo, y tendría que arreglárselas con su estilo. Se volvió hacia ella que tenia la mirada en el piso.

- Rose, el niño no va a saber lo que piensas o pensaste, el solo va ver a su mamá a quien extraña mucho, es un favor que te pido, si eres una persona tan fría como dices ser, no se te hará difícil engañar a un niño de tres años, será más fácil que quitarle un dulce.

- Ella se quedo anonadada, no entendía como funcionaba la cabeza de aquel hombre, el tiempo que permaneció mirando su espalda había pensado en que tal vez le prohibiría acercarse al niño y no querría volver a verla y se sorprendió por el gran dolor que sintió cuando contempló esa posibilidad, pero ahí estaba él mostrándose frio y calculador, sacando provecho de sus palabras.

- Emmett, te acabo de decir que

- No quiero volver a escucharlo – le dijo él interrumpiéndola, estaba consternado por la situación e intentó solucionarlo como lo hacia en su trabajo - ¿Qué quieres a cambio del favor que te pido?

- ¿Cómo?

- Negociemos… pon tu precio

- Yo… - no sabia porque se sentía ofendida hasta la medula, pensó en descargar su enojo abofeteándolo, pero pensó que no tenia sentido, después de todo era una mujer de negocios, y sabia reconocer una oportunidad cuando se le presentaba, es más, en ese momento necesitaba concentrarse, concentrarse en algo que sabia hacer muy bien – Quiero a cambio que hables con Carlisle para que me permita salir de este lugar, es mi precio y no es negociable.

- Sabes bien que no puedo hacer eso

- Parece que no te preocupas por tu hijo tanto como andas diciendo a los cuatro vientos, ¿no puedes hacer algo tan simple por él?

- Pide otra cosa

- Ya dije que no era negociable, es eso, o ve a saludar a tu hijo… sin mi, ah por cierto dile que la madre que espera ver, al parecer se ha perdido quien sabe donde y en su lugar hay una bruja sin sentimientos – no le gustó el tono de su propia voz, el enojo que había intentado controlar había escapada de su dominio un segundo lo suficiente para dejarla en evidencia, pero no lo permitiría, tenia que seguir el juego, Emmett se lo ponía fácil no había dicho nada ante su explosión y la miraba fijamente, podía retomar el control, se dijo a si misma. –O… cumple tu parte y yo cumplo la mía, tú sácame de aquí y yo actuó como una madre afectuosa que vuelve a encontrarse con su pequeño.

- Te sacare, obviamente vendrás a casa, y seguirás actuando como una madre abnegada, pero vamos un paso a la vez, ya negociaremos más adelante los términos, estoy dispuesto a firmar un contrato para que quede todo muy claro, esto tampoco es negociable, mi hijo quiere a su mamá y no quedará contento con disfrutar de ella media hora – él también era un hombre de negocios y no había triunfado hasta el punto de amasar una gran fortuna siendo un blandengue, cuando veía un camino hacia su objetivo lo tomaba y se deshacía de los obstáculos.

- ¿Quieres una niñera? Déjame decirte que estas buscando en el lugar equivocado

- ¿Tú quieres salir de aquí? Déjame decirte ángel que estas asumiendo la actitud equivocada…

- Eso… Eso seria secuestro o algo así

- Por Dios Rosalie no te voy a amarrar ni mucho menos, es un trabajo, si quieres salir podrás hacerlo siempre y cuando Carlisle considere prudente que salgas sola, de lo contrario alguien podrá acompañarte como Esme por ejemplo, ella vive en frente de nuestra casa. – La idea de estar cerca de la única persona que conocía, además de ser alguien de su entera confianza le resultaba a ella bastante aceptable, más que aceptable reconfortante.

- Acepto, es un trato.

**Continuara...**

Lo mismo de siempre, gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios, se que no avanzo casi en la historia, pero prometo que no se harán viejitas antes de que Rose conozca a Ethan y pase lo que tenga que pasar de ahí en adelante.

Un abrazoo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de SM, la historia es mia.**

**Espero que les guste, me demore más de lo que tenia planeado para subir este capitulo porque me sacaron las 4 cordales y estaba algo indispuesta, pero planeo seguir subiendo los miercoles**

**Abrazos...**

La estrategia seria simple, la oferta se adaptaría a la demanda, y los intereses del cliente serian la prioridad, los datos que se conocían del mismo eran muy generales, por lo cual era necesario esperar hasta hacer un estudio claro de sus necesidades, exigencias y prioridades; no podía ser muy difícil ella ya había trabajado en muchos contratos de varios millones de dólares y sus resultados habían sido mejores que las expectativas iníciales, era una mujer de negocios, una de las mejores y esto sería insignificante en comparación con lo que había logrado anteriormente, además lo que se proponía conseguir también valía el esfuerzo, tenía que esclarecer el misterio que la envolvía desde aquel accidente, gozaría de mayor libertad, tendría acceso a internet además de la posibilidad de indagar en fuentes de información que fueran surgiendo en el transcurso de su investigación, se tranquilizaba al enfocar esto como un proyecto, para lo cual estaba altamente capacitada.

- Rose, vamos, ya hemos esperado suficiente.

- De acuerdo. ¿Qué le digo? ¿y si me preguntas cosas? ¿y si no sé...

- Ya habíamos hablado esto… ¿Estas nerviosa?

- Por supuesto que no, solo quisiera que pudieras ser un poco más especifico…

- Emmett la miró y dibujó en su cara una de las sonrisas que la dejaban sin respiración - ¿Quieres un informe?

- Papi

- Campeón – Emmett se giró hacia el lugar donde provenía la vocecita que lo llamaba, vio que Ethan venía a toda velocidad hacia él, así que se agachó, tomó a su hijo y lo lanzó por el aire como saludo, mientras el pequeño daba gritos de alegría.

- ¿Alice no te había…

- Ah no nonono, a mi no me veas, díselo a ese pequeño tornado que tienes por hijo, Además si no quieres que te vean mientras juegas a las escondidas, no te ocultes detrás de una ventana.

- Te "enconté" ¿estás enojado? – dijo el pequeño tratando de leer en la cara de su padre la respuesta antes de que éste hablara, la encontró, trató de liberarse pataleando y pidiendo ayuda como si su vida dependiera de ello, y para él así era, ya sabía lo que le esperaba y no tenía forma de defenderse por sí solo, su padre lo tomó en uno de sus brazos.

- Si pequeño bandido, estoy enfadado porque he perdido frente al niño más inteligente del mundo, por eso tendrás que recibir tu merecido ¡cosquillas! – al decir esto Ethan pegó otro pequeño gritito de alegría y empezó a mirar a todas partes buscando quien podría rescatarlo mientras su padre divertido le hacía cosquillas, Rose se encontraba observando la escena extasiada, en ese momento veía dos niños que habían olvidado que se encontraban en un hospital y se batían en un duelo de cosquillas porque Ethan no era un contrincante que se diera por vencido sin dar la batalla; se podía ver el gran cariño que existía entre padre e hijo, y era la primera vez que veía algo similar, su familia no era de ese tipo, no era de las que se caracterizaban por dar muestras de afecto, bueno ni siquiera era costumbre en la suya expresar emociones y sentimientos, cada uno se limitaba a vivir de la forma que se esperaba como respuesta a las expectativas sociales, y aunque en su Nana había tenido por algunos años una figura materna, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver como se comportaban los padres normales, pero llegó a pensar que de seguro no sería como se estaba comportando Emmett, lo cual no cambiaba el hecho de que se encontraba emocionada y conmovida; estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando unos hermosos ojos azules se quedaron mirándola, eran como los suyos pero los que tenía en frente reflejaban picardía, alegría, entusiasmo, en pocas palabras estaban llenos de vida; no se dio cuenta cuando Emmett bajó el pequeño al piso al enterarse que ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su madre; ella estaba absorta explorando ese pequeño rostro, encontró que además tenía un lunar en el rostro en el mismo lugar que ella un poco más arriba del labio, le pareció hermoso el contraste del color de los ojos del niño con un cabello negro, sedoso y brillante que llevaba revuelto, sin duda era hijo de Emmett el parecido era evidente.

- Mami – el que antes había estado feliz en brazos de su padre, se acercó primero con lo que parecía ser cautela, pero luego tomó velocidad, Rose sin si quiera pensarlo se agacho y extendió los brazos para atrapar el pequeño rayo de energía que se precipitaba hacia ella, cuando por fin se produjo el choque, ella lo tomo en brazos mientras su corazón se desbordaba sin que su mente pudiera explicar el qué y porqué de esos profundos sentimientos hacia un pequeño desconocido, era extraño, era la segunda vez que le sucedía desde que despertó, primero con el padre y luego con el hijo, pensó que debía tratarse de algo de eso que se trasmite por el ADN y el gran oso se lo había heredado al pequeño osito que se aferraba a ella.

- Hola – logró decir con la voz entrecortada por las emociones, le costó un gran esfuerzo articular esa sencilla palabra pero lo hizo cuando advirtió que era de esperarse que dijera algo, aunque la calidez que sentía en ese momento y que nunca había experimentado antes la dejaba casi muda.

- Beso – dijo el pequeño al ver que su mamá no reaccionaba a la vez que disponía su mejilla para recibirlo. – Rose se encontraba casi en estado de shock, se sentía inhibida en cuanto a mostrar ternura, no, la razón realmente era que no sabía cómo hacerlo; se repitió mentalmente como si se tratara de un mantra lo que había decidido unos minutos antes: oferta-demanda, oferta – demanda; fue así que pudo despabilarse un poco y dio un pequeño beso a la mejilla que esperaba por él.

Ethan la miró con el seño fruncido, al parecer no había dado con lo que su cliente buscaba analizó Rose bastante nerviosa, en ese momento el pequeño puso sus manitas en las mejillas de ella y le llenó de besos chillones y babosos todo el rostro. Se sorprendió al no sentirse fastidiada y al contrario que ese gesto la llenara de alegría, lo que se reflejó en el rosado que adquirieron sus mejillas y la sonrisa que adornó su cara, mientras un muy embelesado Emmett la observaba y así se quedó él un rato más, hasta que se planteó que su esposa llevaba mucho tiempo en cama sin moverse y aun se encontraba débil, recordó lo pálida que la había visto hace un rato y considero que debía suponer mucho esfuerzo para ella levantar a Ethan.

- Bueno Campeón, mamá osa no puede cansarse mucho así que será mejor que la acompañemos a su cuarto para que se recueste. – dijo Emmett tomando a Ethan para acto seguido ponerlo en el suelo.

- Yo - dijo Ethan tomando la mano de su mamá.

- Bueno, tú la llevas

Ella permaneció en silencio más porque no sabía ni que decir ni que hacer, él se acercó lo suficiente como para poder susurrarle al oído - ¿te encuentras bien? – Rose se limito a asentir asimilando la descarga eléctrica provocada por el rose del aliento de él en su piel, - lo has hecho de maravilla campeona – le susurró de nuevo antes de retirarse más rápido de lo que deseaba ya que el pequeño tornado que tenia por hijo le tiraba del pantalón.

- Mami tiene que descansal

- Así es, parece que Ethan es el único con sensatez suficiente – Dijo Carlisle mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a Alice la que de inmediato señaló a Emmett quien por reflejo señaló a Rose, ella encantada por el acto soltó una carcajada, para sorpresa de todos inclusive de ella misma.

- Lo siento, lo siento… – no pudo retener un nuevo ataque de risa al ver la cara de sorpresa de todos, esta vez contagió a Ethan que también empezó a reírse retorciéndose y sosteniéndose el estomago imitando a su madre – es que solo había visto eso en los dibujos animados – dijo ella secándose una lagrima.

Todos pudieron disfrutar de ese momento, Rose no supo que lo que lo hacía tan especial para sus acompañantes era la sensación de cotidianidad que les inundaba, al recordar muchos otros instantes como ese vividos previamente.

- Me has dejado sin palabras… ahora no puedo regañarlos, porque al parecer el paseo te ha sentado muy bien – dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa – Pero tu señorita vuelves a tu habitación – dijo señalando a Rose – y ustedes dos – dijo esta vez señalando a Emmett y Alice – En cuanto la acompañen, vienen a mi despacho.

- Pensé que no nos ibas a sermonear… -Dijo Emmett pero se calló inmediatamente por la mirada de advertencia que le dirigió su primo, que ahora estaba en el rol de doctor.

Emmett consiguió que Rose abandonara el hospital el mismo día de la visita de Ethan, ella llevaba una semana en la casa.

La casa del joven y su hijo, era formidable, se accedía pasando por un enorme jardín con numerosos pinos, tenia inclusive un pequeño lago, a unos 30 metros de la entrada principal se encontraba la casa de dos pisos, tenía paredes de piedra, el techo caía en forma triangular, en ambos pisos habían grandes ventanales y los de arriba eran de la misma forma del techo, el amplio porche delantero invitaba ya fuera a acomodarse para disfrutar del aire libre o a entrar a la hermosa vivienda. En el primer piso se encontraba el salón, la biblioteca, el comedor y una hermosa cocina por la cual se podía salir al exterior que gozaba de una hermosa piscina.

En la segunda planta estaba el despacho, la habitación matrimonial, la del pequeño Ethan y otras dos para invitados estas últimas compartían un cuarto de baño, mientras las dos primeras contaban con uno privado.

- Haber Rose… Carlisle, mi esposo, tiene un hermano menor que se llama Edward, él y su novia Isabella o Bella como todos le decimos son muy buenos amigos tuyos al igual que Alice; Alice es la esposa de tu hermano Jasper; Emmett es primo de Carlisle y Edward. - Esme le explicaba con paciencia

- Creo que voy a tener que apuntarlo. – Bromeo Rose - Quiero conocer a Jasper, ¿Qué edad tiene?

- Él es seis meses mayor que tu… Rose es mejor que él te cuente los detalles familiares cuando regrese, creo que es lo más prudente.

- Vaya más sorpresas que me han dejado mis queridos padres.

Rose se había enterado hace 3 días que su madre había fallecido, en un accidente en el automóvil familiar, el mismo que sus recuerdos indicaban como el perteneciente a la muerte de Esme, una decisión había alterado el curso de las cosas, al parecer en la "realidad 2" como Rose había decidido llamarla por fines prácticos; la pequeña Rosalie se había opuesto rotundamente a que despidieran a su Nana, por lo cual ésta no tuvo que irse antes de lo previsto ese día, la que si salió fue Nora Elizabeth Hale, y por lo que pudo sacarle a Esme el ultimo intercambio de palabras para con su hija no fue para nada tierno, lo que no la sorprendió en absoluto. Su padre en cambio había fallecido por un ataque cardiaco apenas el año pasado, y al parecer llevaba una buena relación lo que todavía no podía explicarse porque en la Realidad 1 eso nunca pasó. Rose se había mostrado fría y racional al recibir toda la información, no quería mostrar debilidad, no quería que la volvieran a llevar al hospital, ni preocupar a su Nana, además de ella su costumbre era reservarse lo suyo para sí, solo lloró cuando estuvo sola en la habitación de invitados que ahora le servía de dormitorio, solo estando allí arropada por la oscuridad de la noches se permitió indagar el por qué del dolor que la envolvió al enterarse de esas noticias, siempre creyó odiar a sus padres y se enteró con fastidio de que en realidad los amaba, se odió cuando la tristeza por no lograr su aprobación la invadió, y luego se recordó que esa no era su realidad.

- Mami (sollozo) mami…

- Siempre que escuchaba esa voz una calidez inmensa se apoderaba de su corazón, Emmett llevaba toda la semana en un viaje de negocios que no logró aplazar por más que lo intento, él antes de irse había contratado una niñera que se ocupaba de Ethan durante todo el día, así que Rose solo hablaba con el pequeño cuando él la buscaba; quería evitarlo, no quería encariñarse con él, no quería llegar a interpretar esa calidez como amor, no podía darse ese lujo, después de todo esa no era su realidad, por lo cual si empezaba ver a ese pequeño como todos querían que lo hiciera, como un hijo, seria clavarse a sí misma un puñal en la espalda, después de todo su objetivo era regresar a su vida, a la que conocía, y darse cuenta de que obtendría más perdidas que ganancias con ello la atormentaba.

- ¿Qué sucede? – al escuchar que su madre estaba despierta Ethan no tardo en saltar en la cama para abrazarla mientras se deshacía en llanto.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Repitió ella pero la angustia teñía su voz – ¿Te duele algo? – dijo a la vez que alejaba al niño para estirarse y encender la lámpara que había en la mesita de noche, lo escaneó con su mirada buscando algo que anduviera mal, pero se dijo que todo estaba en su sitio.

- Teno medo mami - ¿asustado? Pues si esa era razón para llorar ella lo hubiera hecho hace unos segundos cuando su corazón se paro al pensar que el niño que tenía enfrente podía encontrarse enfermo o herido, no había tenido miedo sino terror.

- ¿Miedo de que osito? – las palabras salían de su boca sin que ella se diera cuenta.

- Tu no tabas más - ¿Qué no estaba más? ¿el niño lloraba al pensar que ella se iba? No, a quien no quería perder era a su madre, sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero al sentir que unas pequeñas manitas se aferraban a su pijama, dejó de pensar.

- Mírame bebé aquí estoy – empezó a acariciar su pequeña espaldita y a mecerlo como una vez el padre del niño que tenía en su regazo había hecho con ella – Duérmete mi angelito

- ¿No te vas? – de nuevo esa punzada en su pecho

- No pequeñín no me voy, duérmete.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? Por qué estaba ahí dándose cuenta de lo que no tenia, y empezaba a anhelar con cada pedacito de su ser. Respiro profundamente - oferta – demanda - se dijo así misma, no era malo que le pareciera una excelente idea dormir abrazada a su "hijo", simplemente estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo, los mejores trabajadores cumplían sus funciones con entusiasmo y amor, así que no tenía nada de malo, se tenía que convencer de ello.

No supo en qué momento se quedo profundamente dormida, abrazando a un niño totalmente relajado y feliz al sentirse seguro y amado; así los encontró Emmett y su corazón dio un brinco de alegría. Ahí estaba, se dijo, la ayuda que necesitaba, el instinto maternal, solo por un segundo se permitió envidiar un poquito a su hijo, se acercó besó a sus dos grandes amores, al uno en la cabeza y a la otra en la mejilla ya que no tenía acceso a su boca; y luego tuvo que luchar con sí mismo para no entrar en la cama con ellos, se dijo que podía ser contraproducente, que ella se podía enfadar, que era una osadía de su parte.

Pero ¿quién no describiría a Emmett McCarty como una persona osada?, concluyó, y sin pensarlo más se quito la corbata y el pantalón quedándose solo con la camisa y los bóxer, los arrojó en el suelo y se metió en el otro lado de la cama.

El primer rayo de sol que se coló por la ventana sorprendió a los miembros de la familia McCarty abrazados los unos a los otros, durmiendo felizmente, relajados en la calidez que solo se encuentra en el amor.

**Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es de mi autoría**

**Dreamy Cullen y crematlv19, gracias por seguir mi historia y dejarme saber sus pensamientos frente a ella; si ven aspectos por mejorar estaré feliz de saberlos ya que soy nueva en esto.**

Cuando Rose despertó esa mañana, pensó que seguía soñando, la imagen que encontró no podía explicarse con otras palabras, era Emmett, dormido, el brazo de él pasaba por encima de Ethan y se posaba en la cintura de ella, si bien la reacción más natural que de ella se hubiera esperado consistía en apartarlo y ponerlo en su lugar por su atrevimiento, al apreciar la cara de él mientras dormía se dio cuenta de cuanto lo había extrañado durante esa semana, sin meditarlo en lo más mínimo rozo con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de él y se permitió disfrutar de la calidez y la sensación eléctrica que siempre le transmitía su tacto.

Volver a un mundo donde no estaba él, donde no estaba el pequeño Ethan, un nudo se formo su garganta al pensarlo, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenarán de lagrimas, pero no era justo quedarse con lo que no le pertenecía, se dijo, alguien otra persona había trabajado arduamente para conseguir esa vida que ahora ella estaba viviendo como si fuera la suya, alguien con quien compartía al parecer bastante la había superado en inteligencia tomando las decisiones correctas en los momentos precisos.

Tomo la mano de Emmett y la aparto suavemente de su cintura con cuidado de no despertarlo, no pudo evitar besar la cabecita de Ethan y apartarle el cabello de la frente antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño, estaba ya en la puerta cuando escucho el ruido de algunos movimientos, se giro y observo que Emmett se había volteado en la cama, pensó en lo fácil que seria acercarse y besarlo puesto que ahora el pequeño osito no estaba en medio, se asombró a sí misma con ese pensamiento, y más aun con lo que vino después, se convenció de que si él tenia el derecho a entrar a su cama en mitad de la noche, nadie podría decir nada por que ella le diera un inocente beso, además solo era cuestión de orgullo, se dijo, era todo por saldar cuentas, así no se enojaría con él por haberse metido en su habitación y evitaría una discusión innecesaria, una solución práctica…

Se acercó llena de decisión se inclino sosteniéndose el cabello, y rozo con sus labios los de él, se deleito con el torbellino de sensaciones y antes de que pudiera levantarse de nuevo unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura prolongando aquél contacto, ella abrió los ojos como platos y se encontró con la penetrante e intensa mirada de unos ojos negros como la noche.

- Vaya Rose, eres bastante traviesa en las mañanas – dijo él en un susurro mientras apoya su frente en la de ella.

- Imbécil suel… - Grito Rose, pero él sello sus labios con otro beso, que fue corto pero cargado de pasión.

Con una sonrisa en los labios al ver que la había dejado muda le señalo al pequeño que yacía profundo en el otro lado de la cama.

- Fiuu casi lo despiertas, pero nos he salvado, no sabes del humor que se pone cuando…- Emmett no tuvo tiempo para esquivar la cachetada que se planto en su mejilla, y Rose observo totalmente furiosa como en lugar de enojarse, él se acarició el sitio del impacto con una sonrisa.

- Que fuerte… me alegra ver que estas en forma de nuevo preciosa

Ella se levanto y camino a la velocidad del rayo hacia el cuarto de baño, entro y cerro la puerta tras de sí, se miro en el espejo y pudo contemplar su cara totalmente colorada debido al enojo que sentía, abrió la llave del lavamanos y se lavo el rostro; sintiéndose cada vez más frustrada al darse cuenta de lo absurdo de su comportamiento. en primer lugar como demonios había llegado a la conclusión de darle un beso como castigo por invadir su espacio, a parte de ser ilógico era estúpido, lo único que había hecho era confundir las cosas; pensándolo detenidamente Emmett pensaba que ella era su esposa, a la que seguramente amaba profundamente, al menos eso había demostrado, para él era natural querer besar, acariciar o hasta tener intimidad con su esposa; se estremeció al percatarse que ahora era ella quien ocupaba el lugar de la susodicha, tendría que arreglar las cosas lo antes posible, era el momento de empezar a pensar y dejar de hacerlo todo más complicado, finalmente era ella y solo ella quien tenia la culpa de lo sucedido hace unos segundos.

Organizo la tina decidida a relajarse por un rato, era necesario, tenia un día largo por delante, su investigación iba peor que mal, empezando por el hecho que no sabia exactamente que buscar, cuando había utilizado el internet solo se encontró con la explicación de diferentes tipos de amnesia, lo cual era apenas esperable cuando las palabras que guiaban la búsqueda eran "recuerdos perdidos", "recuerdos alterados", "memoria alterada"; y peor aun cuando se decidió a poner " otra vida", "recuerdos ajenos"; se encontró con paginas que le ofrecían saber quien había sido en otra vida, y hablaban de la rencarnación. Cerro los ojos y se sumergió en la tina tratando de aclarar la mente y deseando que en las profundidades del agua le llegara la inspiración que necesitaba para lograr ver una luz en la investigación que intentaba iniciar, estaba sumergida literalmente en su reflexión cuando sintió que la halaban hacia la superficie; abrió los ojos de inmediato y se encontró con la mirada de reproche de unos ojos grises como el humo.

- Por muy enojada que estés con el idiota de tu esposo esa no es la solución

- ¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí? A que solución… te… - de alguna extraña manera logro dar con la conclusión a la que había llegado su "cuñada" - Demonios Alice no me voy a suicidar. – dijo la del cabello dorado abriendo los ojos como platos

- Pues bien, ¿ahora me vas a decir que puedes respirar bajo el agua?

- Por supuesto que no… ¿por qué entraste sin llamar a la puerta?

- Claro que llame, pero no me cambies el tema

- No escuche y no estoy cambiando el tema, solo estaba… meditando

- ¿funciona? Mmm voy a tener que intentarlo, Toma Rose – dijo Alice pasándole una toalla.

- Estás demente, ¿no sabes que es privacidad?

- Por supuesto que lo sé –vio que Rose levantaba una ceja mientras se envolvía en la toalla – hay tontita si somos casi como hermanas… el hecho es que te necesito urgente, tenemos que organizar el cumpleaños de Jasper y se nos hizo tarde.

- ¿el cumpleaños de Jasper?

- Si, algo familiar pero divertido, que también sea una bienvenida, ya que ha estado muchísimo tiempo fuera por trabajo – dijo aclarando la idea - que lo deje sin palabras, y lo tome por sorpresa, debe ser elegante pero no aburrido, ni formal ni informal, mmm no sé, Rose tienes que ayudarme

- Yo no tengo idea, Alice… Tu lo conoces mejor que yo

- Eso quisiera, pero creo que en eso estamos empatadas – Dijo la de cabello negro con un suspiro.

- No entiendo Alice, Jasper es tu esposo

- Aja y Emmett el tuyo - dijo Alice como explicación

- No, no lo es, yo no soy la persona con la cual se caso, soy otra persona

- ¿Calisle no ha dado con alguna explicación?

- No y creo que no esta en sus manos – esta vez la que suspiro fue Rose

- ¿por qué? Es un doctor muy cualificado y…

- Alice, no pongo en duda que lo sea, me refiero a que lo que me ocurre es demasiado extraño, no creo que se explique con una tomografía o unos exámenes médicos, es… diferente – No sabia porque hablaba tan fluidamente de un tema tan delicado con una desconocida, pero le parecía muy natural hacerlo, inclusive le resultaba más fácil que dialogarlo con Esme, para ella esta ultima era como una figura materna, y aunque no sabia mucho de lo que ello implicaba concluyo que era de sentido común pensar que para algunas cosas era más fácil hablar con una amiga que con una madre, o quizás lo que la inhibía frente a Esme era el echo de que fuera su esposo el medico que la trataba, no quería ponerla en una situación difícil, y ese seria el único resultado si decidía compartir sus planes con ella, ya había decidido que para ahorrarse más chequeos médicos o una posible cita con el psiquiatra, mentiría… fingiría aceptar la explicación de un tipo desconocido de amnesia que le brindaba la medicina.

- Rose, sé que no lo sabes, pero puedes confiar en mí y contar conmigo para lo que sea…

- Creo que… siento que así es Alice, y voy a confiar en ti – Rose le conto todo, absolutamente todo, inclusive los cabos que venia atando mentalmente, ya había llegado a la conclusión que la Realidad 1 y la Realidad 2 eran idénticas hasta un punto de la historia donde ella tenia 12 años, de ahí en adelante todo había cambiado.

- Alice en mi otra vida, yo vivía sola. Desde que ingresé a la universidad me fui y no volví a casa, mi relación con mis padres no era buena, no tenia hermanos, ni tu ni los otros estaban en mi vida; solo era yo, nunca pensé en casarme, para mi un matrimonio era la idea menos atractiva del mundo, quizás por ver el desastre que era el de mis padres, antes del accidente termine una relación de varios años, pero fue más un golpe a mi orgullo que otra cosa, porque tuve que reconocer que solo era la comodidad de tener alguien a quien llamar cuando me apetecía salir o tomar algo lo que me mantenía en ella.- respiro profundo para darse ánimos antes de continuar - En mis planes tampoco ha estado nunca tener hijos, no creo que pueda ser una buena madre, no es algo que me resulte atractivo. Para mí primero esta mi profesión – sintió una punzada en el pecho pero no fue provocada por recordar haber perdido su empleo, realmente eso ahora no le importaba en absoluto - En fin era feliz con esa vida – No solo le mintió a Alice sino que trato de convencerse a sí misma – y quiero recuperarla, pero no sé como.

Alice la observaba en silencio total, no sabía que decirle, estaba demasiado confundida, todo era bastante loco pero al mismo tiempo la forma en que ella se lo contaba no parecía ser para nada producto de un desvarió a raíz del accidente, Alice se estremeció al comprobar que empezaba a creer lo que le decía la mujer que tenia en frente, si algo la caracterizaba era tener una mente abierta a los sucesos del mundo y la creencia firme de que no todo era explicado por la ciencia, ella en varias ocasiones había sido testigo de sucesos que escapaban a la lógica cotidiana, su interés y la exigencia de sus sentidos la habían llevado a indagar más allá de la etiología que atribuía la ciencia a los fenómenos. Sintió una presión en el pecho que afectaba su respiración y también noto como un nudo se formaba en su garganta

- ¿y nuestra Rose? si tu no eres ella, ¿donde está nuestra Rose?

- ¿Me crees? ¿No piensas que estoy loca?

Aunque pienso que quizás la que este loca soy yo… Te creo, y es horrible lo que te esta pasando y a ella…

- Te juro que quiero que vuelva con ustedes, sé que la aman y … - la de cabello claro se asusto terriblemente al ver que la que lo tenia oscuro empezaba a llorar- Ay no Alice no llores, yo…

- Lo siento – sollozo – es solo que… es… No sé, Rose…- vacilo- ¿Te llamas Rose?

- Alice, te dije que éramos la misma persona hasta los 12 años, a partir de allí cada una vivió una vida diferente, pero mi nombre también es Rosalie Lillian Hale… yo no debí contarte todo esto… - Alice se reprendio a si misma, no podía derrumbarse, debía ayudar a su amiga, tanto a la que conocía de toda la vida, como a la Rose que acababa de confiar en ella.

- Lo siento es confuso, y por supuesto que si debías contarme, nadie más te hubiera creído y no puedes hacer esto sola… ¿Cómo sabias que te creería?

- Me arriesgue

- Cuando vuelvas a donde sea que sea, búscame, seremos las mejores amigas – dijo Alice secándose los ojos y dibujando una sonrisa

- Yo… Gracias – dijo Rosalie devolviendo el gesto.

- Te espero abajo.

Mientras se vestía Rose llego a la conclusión que de seguro la buscaría, en su vida de tener una amiga en un tiempo le pareció una perdida de tiempo, principalmente por su tendencia o preferencia a levantar una barrera entre sí y los demás, nunca considero productivo eso de la amistad, los convenios y las asociaciones en los negocios eran rentables pero siempre y cuando existiera un documento legal en el cual estuvieran claros todos los detalles, aunque los abusos de confianza y la jugadas dobles siempre eran una posibilidad, el tener un contrato libraba un gran porcentaje de esa desventaja, el otro se cubría con un buen abogado; pero nada de lo anterior se aplicaba a otro tipo de arreglos que se basaban en la confianza sin nada que la respaldará más que un voto de fe, pero ella era una persona que prefería la seguridad que los votos, bueno al menos así era antes de atravesar por esa locura, donde no había nada seguro, es más, se sentía como un naufrago en medio del mar a quien no se le ofrecían ni barcos ni chalecos salvavidas sino manos, esperando que se aferrara a ellas confiándoles así su vida.

Cuando bajo Ethan estaba listo para salir con su niñera.

- ¿A donde van? - pregunto ella sin poder evitarlo

El pequeñito tiene que ir a clases hoy – Respondió Amelia, quien se encargaba del cuidado de Ethan, era una mujer alta, esbelta pero con prominentes curvas, de unos 22 años, de cabello castaño que llevaba recogido en una trenza que caía por su hombro derecho, era una joven muy simpática y bastante capacitada para su trabajo, lo cual Rose agradecía profundamente ya que no hubiera sabido que hacer ella sola para encargarse del pequeño terremoto que siempre estaba deseoso por vivir una aventura, rescatar una princesa, pintar, correr, escalar, nadar, montar en triciclo, jugar a la pelota y muchas otras cosas más; era increíble que existiera tanta energía en una personita tan pequeña; por lo cual se alegró también de que el niño asistiera a clases, eso lo ayudaría a canalizar un poco esa energía y regresaría más tranquilo, o al menos eso suponía.

- ¿Por qué no había asistido antes?

- Mmm. El señor pensó que era bueno que el pequeño y usted compartieran algún tiempo juntos. – Precisamente lo que ella había estado evitando lo más posible, esperaba que esto no resultará demasiado evidente.

- Ethan corrió a abrazar a Rose, ella lo tomo en brazos disfrutando con la muestra de cariño que en las ultimas semanas se había vuelto bastante frecuente.

- Beso – dijo el pequeño, ella ya sabia a lo que se refería, él se había encargado de que fuera a sí.

- Eres un cliente bastante exigente – dijo en voz alta sin percatarse de ello y cubrió la cara del pequeño de besos chillones mientras él se carcajeaba, no solo por el gesto mismo sino también por las palabras de su madre que le resultaban divertidas.

Alice los observaba, y pudo ver el gran cariño que demostraba la rubia hacia el pequeño, se dio cuenta que quizás esta no fuera consciente del amor que desprendía estando con él, ojala fuera mentira lo antes conversado, porque tampoco estaba segura de si la Rose que tenia enfrente se había dado cuenta de la expresión que tenia cuando hablaba de su otra vida, cuando se reflejo en su cara el esfuerzo tan grande que tuvo que hacer cuando dijo las palabras "Era feliz con esa vida y quiero recuperarla."; tal eso le sirvió para engañarse a si misma, pero a ella no la engañaba pensó Alice, y se sintió abrumada por querer lo mejor para dos personas diferentes que resultaban ser la misma.

- ¿Alice? – dijo la rubia sacándola de sus reflexiones.

- Te equivocas Rose – al ver la cara de desconcierto de su nueva pero vieja amiga, continuo – Serias una excelente madre.

Esas palabras fueron tan bien recibidas, que a Rose se le helo la sangre, le provocaron tanto anhelo, alegría y euforia que al darse cuenta las lagrimas amenazaron con salir, no solo por los mimos sentimientos que ya parecían desbordarla sino por el significado de los mismos, por la línea que las palabras de Alice traspasaron, se recrimino por bajar la guardia, estaba aturdida al darse cuenta que no había forma de evitar salir herida de esa situación, y no le importo, ya que lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era impedir que las dos personas que se habían metido sin permiso y sin tregua en su corazón tuvieran que enfrentarse a algo parecido al dolor que la consumía, y eso… eso si que estaba en sus manos, ella se encargaría de devolverles a la madre y a la esposa que amaban, aunque implicara para un sacrificio enorme estaba dispuesta a asumirlo.

Tuvo que emprender una huida rápida para poner su mente en claro, y estabilizar sus emociones, pero no sin antes reparar los daños que había sufrido lo que ahora comprendía era su fachada.

- Soy una buena actriz ¿verdad?, fue el trato que hice con Emmett para que me sacara del hospital. Espérame Alice tengo que ir por algo. – dijo marchándose sin esperar una respuesta

Subió corriendo las escaleras y aunque no se lo pensaba permitir unas traicioneras lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, entro en su alcoba cerrando la puerta para darse unos minutos, sin fuerza se dejo caer en

- Rose ¿Qué estas pensando? No podías amarlo – sollozo- ni a él ni a su padre – Respiro profundo, seco su cara, tomo un poco de agua de la que se encontraba dispuesta en la pequeña salita que tenia su habitación y se dirigió al ordenador portátil que había estado utilizando.

Decidida a aislar sus sentimientos y poner a producir su mente, bajo de nuevo al salón donde Alice la esperaba mientras se entretenía con un programa en la televisión, Rose estaba tan concentrada que no pudo observar el anhelo y la nostalgia que se pintaba en el rostro de su nueva amiga, mientras veía a través de la televisión una boda de en sueño su mente volaba a la suya que en un momento pensó solo podía tratarse de una bruma cruel del destino o de una pesadilla, sí, se estaba casando con el hombre que amaba, pero ese amor lejos de ser una bendición era su punto de quiebre en esa relación.

- Alice, quiero mostrarte lo que he investigado – dijo Rose encendiendo el portátil, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, ya que su acompañante se encontraba a años luz – Alice – repitió y en esta ocasión la otra dio un pequeño brinco acompañada de un gritito ahogado de sorpresa, como cuando se sorprende a un niño en medio de una travesura.

- Lo siento – Dijo Alice de nuevo en el planeta tierra - ¿decías?

Rose le conto la forma y resultado de su búsqueda con algo de frustración, o más bien bastante, Alice se limito a escuchar con atención.

- Rose y si le preguntamos a Richard

- ¿Richard?

- Lo siento, se me olvida que no tienes por qué conocerlo. – Richard es un amigo, es profesor en la Universidad de Seattle y estudia cosas raras, lo conocimos… bueno Rose, la otra Rose y yo lo conocimos en una actividad donde participaron todas las facultades y somos amigos desde entonces, no sé, pero quizás nos pueda dar una mano.

Rose sintió que una pequeña llamita de esperanza se encendía en su interior, el termino "cosas raras" era vago, general, y si se lo tomaba personal hasta ofensivo, pero era algo, un punto de inicio para una investigación que hasta el momento no tenia ni pies ni cabeza.

- ¿vamos ya? – Alice sonrió al ver el afán de su amiga

- Rose sabes que no es seguro que sepa algo ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que lo sé, pero no tengo nada que perder.

- De acuerdo. Entonces lo llamaré.

**Continuara… **

**Estoy investigando para el próximo capitulo ya que empezaremos a ver algunas posibles explicaciones a lo que le sucedió a Rose. Si no me estalla la cabeza por intentar entender teorías de física cuántica nos leeremos la próxima semana. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es producto de mi loca imaginación y de aquí en delante de investigación por google acerca del tema loco sobre el cual decidí escribir. ¿En que líos me meto (física cuántica, teoría de cuerdas, teoría de la incertidumbre)?**

Alice logró programar un encuentro con el Doctor Richard Miller docente de la Universidad de Seattle; pero eso no podía suceder hasta dentro de dos semanas, ya que el Eminente catedrático se encontraba dictando una serie de conferencias en Londres. De igual forma Rose no se detuvo en su rastreo de información, necesitaba sentirse ocupada, y pensar que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para poner remedio al problema, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, mucho menos cuando se dio cuenta que estar sola en la casa le hacia percatarse de lo encariñada que estaba con Ethan, hacia dos días el pequeño había regresado a clases, el mismo tiempo trascurrido desde el incidente del beso, la cachetada y su conversación con Alice, se dijo que esto ultimo era lo único positivo que había hecho ese día.

La situación con el protagonista masculino de la escena del beso y la cachetada estaba tensa desde aquel entonces, ella conservaba una distancia prudente, lo que no era para nada extraño, lo que si resultaba alarmante era que Emmett no hacia ni el más mínimo intento de acercarse, lo conocía poco, apenas unos días, pero eso no le quitaba peso al hecho de que estaba segura que ese comportamiento no era normal en él.

Emmett se dijo a sí mismo que había fallado en su propósito de darle espacio y tiempo a Rose, ahora ella trataba de evitarlo a como diera lugar y aunque eso le rompía el corazón estaba dispuesto a retomar el plan original, esperaría hasta encontrar una señal, una bandera blanca y trataría por todos los medio de ser cauteloso, parecía que ahora su esposa era un conejo asustadizo, ¿como reaccionaria un animalillo nervioso ante la presencia de un enorme oso?, - Cambio de estrategia - se dijo, no sabia como, pero debía volverse la zanahoria. Sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada, era bueno reírse de sí mismo de vez en cuando, pero quien lo viera solo, en su estudio, sentado tras su escritorio, ataviado con un elegante traje y planeando convertirse en zanahoria y riéndose después de mantener una conversación con sí mismo no dudaría dos veces para llevarlo a un psiquiatra.

Él estaba seguro que el buen humor era necesario para sobrellevar la situación que vivía, después de todo cualquier otro hombre hubiera enloquecido ya hace unos días, estando en su situación; después de pasar el susto de su vida por casi perder a la mujer que amaba, la tenia allí en su casa, y a pesar de la necesidad imperiosa y casi insoportable de estrecharla en sus brazos, asegurarse de que era real, que no era un espejismo, acariciarla y demostrarle lo feliz que estaba por tenerla y lo mucho que la amaba. Se aguantaba, tomaba duchas de agua fría, la contemplaba a la distancia, le daba espacio y tiempo, maldición ya odiaba esas palabras; si alguien supiera el esfuerzo y sacrificio sobrehumano que estaba haciendo, no dudaría dos veces antes de nombrarlo un santo.

-San Emmett – dijo el con una sonrisa en la cara, de nuevo disfrutando con su propio sentido del humor, sin darse por enterado que Rosalie pasaba por allí en ese preciso instante.

-¿Qué decías?

-Ángel solo pensaba que deberías encender velas en mi honor y adorarme, en lugar de estar por allí ignorándome todo el día

- De que demonios estas hablando ¿te has vuelto loco?

-Eso me temo, y es tu culpa ¿asumirás la responsabilidad?

-¿de qué?

-¿Te parece poco que ahora quiera convertirme en zanahoria y eso me convierta en un santo?

-Emmett me estas asustando – Él se hecho a reír a todo pulmón, dejándola a ella más que sorprendida estaba estupefacta, Rosalie permaneció allí incluso cuando él se levanto y fue hasta donde ella, solo pudo verlo venir y observar como una sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro. Emmett se puso a su lado, le paso el brazo por encima hasta ponérselo en el hombro y le beso la mejilla dulcemente.

-Tranquila ángel, estoy loco por ti, eso ya no tiene cura, pero si debe preocuparte, me voy antes de que vuelva a ser el oso, es mejor no tentar a la suerte.

-No entiendo nada

-Mejor así – dijo él y emprendió el camino rumbo a su habitación para una nueva ducha helada, pero a mitad del trayecto se detuvo y se volvió para verla - ah Rose se me olvidaba… Te amo. – y sin más fue directo hacia su destino, no quiso volver a mirar hacia el lugar donde la había dejado, no por falta de interés o porque no tuviera ganas de verla a cada segundo, la única explicación era que sí se daba otro momento para verla no estaba seguro de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no tomarla en brazos y meterla en la ducha con él, es más, cuando beso su mejilla y la sintió estremecerse bajo su abrazo estuvo a punto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Eres un santo Emmett McCarty – volvió a decir mientras agua helada le caía en la cabeza. – Maldita sea pero por cuanto tiempo – gruño al final

Rose permaneció otros tres, quizás cinco o más minutos en el lugar donde aquel hombre que se autoproclamaba santo la había dejado, la cereza del pastel se dijo; otra cosa más en que pensar, ¿por qué se traicionaba a sí misma estremeciéndose con un inocente beso en la mejilla?, y aun peor con la decepción de que el autor de dicho beso se marchara haciéndola enterarse con ello de las ganas de aferrarse a él, de sentir su calor para intentar desvanecer el frio que le calaba los huesos con la sola idea de tener que volver a su vida, una vida vacía; era peor todavía cuando se planteaba la posibilidad de no hacerlo, de permanecer abrazada a lo que ahora se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata, saboreaba y degustaba la posibilidad y le quedaba un gusto amargo, ella no era una ladrona, no podía apoderarse de lo que no le pertenecía, no podía usurpar a una mujer que no conocía pero que se había ganado su respeto, y mucho menos arrebatarles a el hombre y al niño una persona tan valiosa para ellos. Viéndolo como una mujer de negocios le resultaba fácil, dolorosamente fácil, darse cuenta de que no les ofrecía un trato justo, ella no tenia nada que ofrecerles, y estaba segura que si ellos tuvieran conocimiento… si Emmett le hubiera creído, si él conociera realmente la situación, la echaría a patadas de su hogar, no sin antes exigirle que le devolviera lo que le había quitado, ¿Cómo explicarle que ella no era responsable de lo sucedido? Si la única que al parecer salía ganando con todo aquello no era otra persona sino ella; aparte de todo sentía que en parte estaba siendo deshonesta, debía contarle lo que sucedía, si el insistía en no creer, al menos podría sumar puntos siendo sincera, cuando se resolvieran las cosas aunque ello no aseguraba que él sintiera afecto por ella, ya que este estaba reservado para otra mujer, al menos no la odiaría, o eso deseaba creer.

-Vamos Rosalie, no seas cobarde. – se dijo, y se dirigió sin darle más vueltas al asunto al dormitorio de Emmett, encontró la puerta abierta así que no se molesto en anunciar su entrada. Lo encontró de espaldas, y al parecer no se había enterado de su presencia; únicamente llevaba un pantalón deportivo gris, estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, de su negro y lustroso cabello escurrían gotas de agua, eso y la toalla que perezosamente pasaba por su cabeza indicaba que acababa de tomar un baño. Rosalie tuvo una panorámica excelente de su amplia espalda y sus hombros anchos y fuertes, ya por si solos podían hacer fantasear a cualquier mujer pero las gotas de agua que graciosamente se deslizaban por ellos los hacían aun más irresistibles, ella se imagino como seria jugar con aquellas gotitas de agua acariciando… se reprendió y trato de concentrarse de aclarar su mente aplacar el torbellino que había en su interior. Con la cara roja, azorada por haberse colado en el cuarto de él, salió sigilosamente, convencida que no era el mejor momento para hablar. No se dio cuenta que Emmett la observaba a través del espejo.

-Vaya, vaya… así que de nuevo sales huyendo – dijo cuando solo el mismo podía escucharse – Pero es un avance que vengas a buscarme ángel.

Después de lo sucedido Rose pasó toda la mañana como un zombi por la casa, afortunadamente Emmett había sido solicitado en McCarty & Hale asociados, la empresa en la que al parecer ella también tenia acciones, bueno la otra Rose se corrigió al instante. En fin resultaba bastante conveniente que él hubiera tenido que marcharse, por su parte ella necesitaba un poco de distancia, estaba mortificada por el montón de emociones y sensaciones que se batían y luchaban por emerger a la superficie desde su interior, eso sumado a la espera inevitable que debía atravesar antes de lograr avanzar en su investigación, y por si fuera poco con todo lo anterior también se había dado cuenta que las mañanas se le hacían eternas cuando Ethan no estaban en casa, aunque en los días anteriores había procurado mantener cierta distancia, lo cierto es que el sonido de su risita, la forma en que hablaba mientras jugaba, la manera en la cual se acercaba a ella en cada tanto para mostrarle sus dibujos y contarle historias llenas de imaginación acerca de ellos; esos pequeños detalles que le habían pasado desapercibidos se magnificaban ahora que no contaba con ellos, se pasó toda la mañana esperando con emoción la llegada de "su hijo", se derretía cuando aquellos bracitos la envolvían en un abrazo, ella le llenaba el rostro de besos y cada vez aquello le resultaba más natural.

-Por Dios Rose estas perdida – se dio cuenta que seria muy duro para ella despedirse de ellos, cuando fuera el momento se iría, pero les dejaría su corazón, lo quisieran o no.

-Señora Rose - le hablo la asistenta domestica, ella dio un brinco, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de su presencia. – la asusté, no quise…

-Tranquila yo… ¿me buscaba para algo?

-Tiene una llamada de la Señora Alice. – dijo entregándole el teléfono.

-Gracias.

...

-Alice, me puedes repetir por favor ¿que demonios hago aquí?

-Rose, me estas ayudando con la fiesta para tu querido y adorado hermano, que da la casualidad que es mi esposo.

-Alice es el hermano de ella no mio – al ver que su amiga fruncía el seño continuo – Piensa un segundo, ¿no se te ocurre que tengo cosas más importantes con las cuales partirme la cabeza?

-Rose no seas mala – dijo Alice haciendo un mohín – además si es hermano de ella es hermano tuyo, aunque no lo conozcas en tu "realidad 1" así que no me pongas esas excusas y ayúdame.

-Alice ¿tu sabes como conocí a Jasper? – al ver que su acompañante fruncia el seño y se entretenía viendo una cartera a través de una vitrina como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, Rose insistió – Alice necesito llenar ese vacío, Esme no me lo quiso contar, me pidió que se lo preguntara a él, pero yo no tengo la confianza…

-Esme es una mujer muy sabia.

-Lo sé, pero en este caso se equivoca… yo prefiero saberlo por alguna de ustedes dos antes de encontrarme con él, y tu tienes razón, si es mi hermano aquí, también lo será en el lugar… realidad de donde vengo, solo que no entiendo como…

-Rose – dijo Alice con un suspiro – es muy complicado, ni yo misma conozco los detalles, lo poco que sé es porque tu me lo has dicho, a Jasper no le gusta hablar de esas cosas conmigo

-Solo te pido que me digas lo que sabes – Rose tomo su mano mostrándole que necesitaba su apoyo.

-Tu ganas… vamos a mi casa a cenar y te cuento lo que pueda – alzo un dedo indicando que no había terminado de hablar en cuanto Rose se dispuso a hacerlo – Pero antes vas a ayudarme a escoger el vino y los pasabocas para la bienvenida de tu hermano, mañana podemos encargarnos del resto.

-¿tengo otra opción? – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-No, no la tienes – dijo Alice devolviéndole la sonrisa.

...

Esa noche Rose se entero que Robert Hale, su padre, había tenido un pasado un poco más turbio de lo que podía imaginarse, la historia era como para una novela, llena de drama y traiciones. El gran y correcto señor Hale ironizo Rosalie; nada más alejado de la realidad. Estando ya casado pero antes de que ella fuera concebida, su padre habia tenido una aventura nada más y nada menos que con la hermana de Nora Elizabeth Hale, es decir con la tía de Rosalie, y producto de esa aventura había nacido Jasper, según la poca información que pudo suministrarle Alice, esa bomba estallo en el funeral de la señora Hale, donde la hermana de esta se había presentado en compañía de su hijo, y sin importarle el momento y sin mostrar el más mínimo respeto o dolor había sacado todo a relucir armado un escandalo. Jasper que en ese entonces tenía 13 años, al ver que las cosas se ponían bastante pesadas, había atravesado el salón tomando a Rose de la mano y sacándola de allí. Según Alice contaba emocionada había actuado como todo un príncipe azul estando tan pequeño, "Rose, era un niño tan inteligente y caballeroso" le dijo su amiga mientras suspiraba. Deseaba tener más información, pero se dio cuenta que no podía tener mucho más de la misma fuente, porque esta solo tenia la versión que Rose 2, como ahora la llamaba, le había contado y no dudaba que además estaba algo adornada por su amiga.

Fue bastante extraño enterarse de esa forma, y más aun que lo único que podía sentir era anhelo por conocer a Jasper, no tenia ganas de reprocharle nada a sus padres, se dijo que no tenia sentido hacerlo, le hacia ilusión tener un hermano y ahora las cosas encajaban, la razón por la cual no lo conocía era porque en su realidad, su madre no había muerto, por lo cual no se había presentado la escena que Alice le describía. Siempre había deseado tener un hermano pero en lo único que la parecer sus padres habían logrado coincidir en su desastroso matrimonio fue en que no tendrían más hijos, Elizabeth Hale una vez había dicho claramente en presencia de Rose que un hijo requería muchos cuidados y tiempo, y no se justificaba invertir ninguna de las dos cosas porque no era satisfactorio en absoluto.

Al recordarlo Rose se dio cuenta que inconscientemente se había convencido que las cosas eran así, por eso no se había planteado nunca la posibilidad de tener hijos, cosa que le parecía absurda, ilógica e inverosímil después de haber conocido a Ethan, como no iba a ser satisfactorio vivir con la felicidad misma encarnada en una pequeña personita, más aun sabiendo que ese pedacito de vida tenia una parte de uno mismo, Rose concluyo que esa debía ser la mejor experiencia que podía tener una mujer, ser madre, pero ser madre de verdad protegiendo, apoyando, amando, dando todo… era cierto que muchas mujeres elegían vivir y ser feliz sin tener esa experiencia, pero ella decidió que no entraba en ese grupo.

Esas dos semanas pasaron más rápido, de lo que Rose se había imaginado, ya que Alice la había llevado de un lado a otro organizando la fiesta para su hermano que llegaría ese mismo viernes, ahora las dos estaban sentadas en una pequeña oficina esperando que el doctor Richard Miller hiciera acto de presencia.

-Alice estoy muy nerviosa

-Yo también

-¿no deberías decirme que todo saldrá bien?

-Rose tontita, no sé como van a salir las cosas, no veo el futuro – Rosalie soltó una carcajada sorprendida por la respuesta de su amiga.

- Ahora creo saber porque razón te elegí como amiga Alice.

- Señoritas… oh lo lamento, lo olvidaba Señoras – dijo un hombre alto fornido, de un cabello castaño que llevaba descuidado y le caía hasta los hombros, tenia ojos color miel; estaba perfectamente afeitado lo que lo salvaba de parecer un borracho pues su traje azul oscuro aunque era formal parecía no conocer los beneficios de una plancha. Estaba bastante desarreglado pero no se podía negar que era un hombre atractivo – a que debo el placer de tenerlas en mi oficina, ¿acaso alguna de ustedes se ha decidido a abandonar a su marido para fugarse conmigo? O mejor todavía ¿lo han decidido las dos?

- Rich eres un encanto pero no eres mi tipo querido, lo que si podría hacer por ti es darte unos cuantos consejos acerca de como vestir decentemente.

- Alice amor mio me partes el corazón y agradezco tu bondad pero no merezco ser vestido por una diseñadora tan prestigiosa, ahora bien… si desearas quitarme la ropa… eso si lo aceptaría. – Rose abrió los ojos como platos mientras Alice se levantaba y le daba un puño en el estomago.

- ¿Acaso voy a tener que enseñarte como tratar una mujer casada cariño?

- Solo si Rose te ayuda – Respondió Richard

- Yo… creo que paso, ¿Alice…?

- Lo siento Rose, me deje llevar, es que hace tanto no jugaba con Rich… pero tienes razón. Richard hemos venido por un tema bastante delicado – dijo Alice cambiando su semblante divertido por uno más serio con lo cual le dejo claro a su amigo la importancia del motivo de su visita.

- Soy todo oído.

Esa fue la señal de Rosalie para empezar a contar todo lo sucedido, incluyendo las conclusiones que había sacado, los detalles que había recopilado acerca de las diferencias entre las dos realidades, él la detuvo y le pidió que fuera más especificas con las sensaciones que había tenido en el lapso de tiempo en el que creyó estar muerta, lo que la sorprendió gratamente porque pudo darse cuenta que la estaba escuchando con atención y tomándose enserio el asunto; Alice se limito a escuchar y en los momentos en que sintió que la historia alteraba un poco a Rose tomaba su mano brindándole su apoyo.

- ¿Han oído hablar de la teoría de la incertidumbre? – Dijo finalmente Richard después de estar paseándose de un lado a otra por la pequeña oficina como un león enjaulado. – al ver que ambas negaban con la cabeza continuo. – En física cuántica, nos dedicamos a estudiar diversas teorías, estudiamos las partículas, y aunque originalmente se pensaba que una de ellas no podía estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, las investigaciones realizadas en la última década demuestran lo contrario, aunque el modelo matemático actual no lo permite; sin embargo hay muchos a favor de esta posibilidad… cuando asimilamos el comportamiento que las partículas pueden presentar como ondas, las posibilidades son infinitas… - Decia el doctor Richard Miller con ojos soñadores – Rose esto es increíble, esto debatiría la interpretación determinista y la de Copenhage o quizás solo en parte, tendríamos que recopilar más datos… pero de igual forma no podríamos probar nada, pero esto significa que la interpretación de los Muchos mundos, de las diversas dimensiones podría ser posible, pero… ¿Cómo es que tu llegaste aquí y donde esta la Rose de esta Dimensión?

- Eso es lo que venia yo a preguntar - Dijo Rose confundida y desilusionada con la pregunta de Richard.

- Richard ¿No puedes ayudarnos?

- Yo… Por Dios Alice me has lanzado una bola curva, yo podría investigar… pero esto es algo sin precedentes solo existe a nivel teórico y solo como hipótesis…

- Conclusión no puede ayudarnos – Dijo Rose poniéndose de pie mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas – Al menos ya tenemos una explicación plausible

- Rose espérame. Richard Gracias por tu tiempo – dijo Alice haciendo un gesto de despedida a Richard mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar a Rosalie que ya estaba en puerta.

- Investigaré. Buscaré algunas respuestas - Dijo Richard en voz alta antes de que la puerta se cerrará.

**Continuará…**

**Dreamy Cullen**** y c****rematlv19 ****GRACIAS por sus comentarios, me cogió un poquito la tarde para subir el capitulo. Pero espero que sea de su agrado.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es de mi autoría**

- Rose, espérame, por favor – Alice intentaba por todos los medios alcanzar a su amiga, la cual no se detuvo hasta detener un taxi y marcharse dejándola atrás. – Rose…

Rose se sintió culpable por dejar a Alice atrás, pero de verdad necesitaba estar sola, se sentía como la peor basura del universo por sentirse aliviada cuando pensó que no tenía más opción que permanecer con Ethan y Emmett, después de ese pequeño lapsus, volvió a ser racional y se dio cuenta de la vileza de su pensamiento anterior quedando asqueada consigo misma, el pequeño iba a sufrir, ella no podía darle lo que su madre le daba, y mucho menos engañarlo para que se conformara con menos, y Emmett – ay tengo que hacer algo – se dijo mientras se prometía a sí misma que no permitiría que el sufrimiento llegara a ellos; comprendió que debía sentarse a dialogar calmadamente con el Doctor Richard Miller, después de todo el había mencionado varias teorías y eso la había emocionado hasta el momento en que le lanzó esa estúpida pregunta, tal vez con un poco de paciencia podría encontrar más pistas para seguir su investigación y quizás algunos nombres de personas más competentes que sí tuvieran posibilidad de ayudarla, al parecer Richard no era sino un aficionado; recordó lo excitado que se había mostrado al escuchar los sucesos, seguramente un verdadero científico se comportaría de forma más sosegada. Eso es se dijo, no podía dejarse vencer ante el primer tropiezo. Ahora aprovecharía el tiempo que se había ganado para estar sola y lejos de la casa, dio al taxista la dirección de su antiguo apartamento, bueno el que le pertenecía antes de todo aquel caos.

A medida que entraba al edificio y tomaba el ascensor hacia su apartamento, intentó imaginar que todo estaba bien, que nada había cambiado, recordó tantas tardes en las cuales regresaba del trabajo con la única intención de ordenar comida china, tomar una copa de vino y deleitarse con una buena película, tan sencillo, tan apacible, tan cotidiano, tan solitario y ahora al recordarlo se veía tan vacío, era un buen plan tuvo que admitirlo, algo con lo que se podría disfrutar quizás una o máximo dos veces en un mismo mes, pero hacerlo varias veces por semana resultaba muy triste. Cierto Royce, él había estado con ella, pero se habían limitado a compartir la soledad de cada uno, en ningún momento eso había cambiado, y ellos no hicieron el mínimo intento por hacerlo, simplemente se habían utilizado el uno al otro cuando así lo necesitaban, Rose apaciguaba de vez en cuando su necesidad de tener a alguien, de hablar con alguien, de escapar momentáneamente de la soledad y Royce… él por su parte buscaba brindar calma a los sentimientos de desasosiego que lo consumían cuando no lograba sus objetivos, era un hombre ambicioso y bastante exigente con sí mismo, no se sentía cómodo compartiendo sus pensamientos y sentimientos con otras personas y Rose en el fondo se sentía agradecida por ello, ella manejaba su vida como un negocio y sabía que si él le daba esa confianza esperaría de ella algo similar, y esa no era una opción, no estaba dispuesta a desnudar su alma y su corazón, a nadie, por consiguiente salir herida tampoco era un riesgo.

Cuando ella empezaba con su carrera con su primer proyecto que consistía en posicionar una línea de productos en el mercado con todo lo que ello implicaba, asistió a un viaje de negocios donde conoció a Royce quien se encargaría de la imagen y campaña publicitaria del producto, de allí su relación fue cambiando hasta convertirse en lo que fuera que haya sido, no era sorpresa que no lograra entender el motivo por el cual habían terminado, teniendo en cuenta que no era capaz de definir lo que tuvieron, pero lo que estaba claro es que ninguno de los dos entrego ni espero nada, se habían limitado a vivir los momentos que se caracterizaban por charlas superficiales y sexo, en esto ultimo se habían entendido muy bien, y siendo ambos adultos pudieron manejarlo a la perfección, sin mezclar las emociones en el asunto; por lo menos eso había creído Rose, hasta que él la acuso de ser una mujer fría y calculadora, de no tener sentimientos ni corazón además de decirle que ningún hombre en su sano juicio amaría una mujer como ella; lo que más le dolía a Rose era sentirse identificada con dicha descripción, pero que un hombre egoísta, ambicioso, arrogante y pagado de sí mismo se lo dijera, aunque amenazaba su orgullo no hacía daño a su corazón; fue en ese momento en el cual agradeció haber mantenido una distancia emocional, si alguien en el mundo merecía que ella se arriesgara y se entregara por completo, de seguro no era Royce King.

El ascensor se detuvo, Rosalie salió y se encamino de forma automática hacia su antiguo departamento, todavía estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, introdujo la mano en su bolsillo buscando la llave para abrir la puerta, se impacientó al no encontrarla y empezó a buscar en su bolso, estaba en ello cuando la puerta se abrió, y tras ella no encontró a otra persona más que a Royce.

Estuvo a punto de gritarle que se largara y le devolviera la llave de su apartamento, pero solo le bastó un segundo recobrarse y darse cuenta que esa ya no era su casa, que ahora, en esa realidad, ni siquiera era seguro que conociera al que fue su amante en la otra.

- Pero miren nada más, a quien tenemos aquí, la misma señora RosalieLiliam Hale MacCarty- Dijo Royce dejando claro que si la conocía – Pasa cariño

- No gracias… yo solo…

- Anna no está, pero volverá enseguida, me matará si le digo que no te invite a pasar para que la esperarás.

- ¿Anna?

- No me digas… venias a verme a mi cariño – dijo con una sonrisa atrevida

- Por supuesto que no – él soltó una risotada, pasó una mano por sus hombros y prácticamente la arrastró al interior del apartamento.

- Rose, Rose, Rose… No me digas que has perdido el sentido del humor – dijo mientras buscaba en la alacena una botella de vino junto con tres copas.

Ella lo ignoro, curioseando todo, recordó que Royce siempre se había mostrado fascinado por la vista que tenía el apartamento. Era extraño lo diferente que se veía un espacio de acuerdo a la persona que lo habitara. Ella había sido feliz combinando el negro y el rojo en la sala de estar, había dispuesto un hermoso sofá en forma de L y de color Negro con muchos cojines de diferentes formas y tamaños pero todos ellos de color rojo, le gustaba tenerlos porque en ocasiones le apetecía ponerlos en el suelo para sentarse en ellos y disfrutar allí la cena viendo algún programa en la tele, como el piso de madera estaba cubierto con una mullida alfombra color crema, también había sido sitio propicio para una que otra siesta. Casi podía verlo al cerrar los ojos. Pero ahora el piso de madera estaba desnudo, había un sillón azul, otro blanco y un sofá-cama que combinaba ambos colores, los cojines eran blancos pocos pero bien distribuidos, en la mesita del centro de la sala había un florero con azaleas y campanillas, dando más vida al lugar.

- La alegría de amar y el galanteo – pensó Rose en voz alta.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Las flores… el significado que tienen las flores que tienes aquí

- Ah eso, es Anna, le encantan. Lo que me sorprende es que tu sepas de esas cosas, no te ofendas pero conozco tu faceta de mujer de negocios y eres tan… - El busco la palabra precisa para poder expresarse sin ofenderla – avasalladora en ese aspecto que es difícil imaginarte rodeada de flores.

- Ya, no me ofendo. Pero a Esme le gustan mucho y me enseñó un poco de aquello hace muchos años.

- Entiendo, además si no te gustarán no tendrías negocios con Anna.

- Supongo – Dijo ella sin saber qué más podía hacer, ya que no sabía quien rayos era Anna y que negocios tenía con ella, siguió caminando por el lugar hasta encontrarse con un portarretratos en el que había una foto de una boda, el novio era Royce, y encajando las piezas supuso que la novia sería Anna.

Royce se acercó y contempló encima del hombro de Rose la fotografía.

- El mejor día de mi vida. Sabes… al principio heriste mi orgullo cuando me rechazaste, y te quedaste con MacCarty, pero supongo que tenía que ver con el hecho de que ya estabas casada con él. Igual creo que lo nuestro no habría funcionado, somos muy parecidos en muchos aspectos, pero a veces necesitamos a alguien completamente diferente que nos ayude a crecer como personas.

- ¿Eso ha hecho Anna por ti?

- Eso y mucho más. – Respondió él con una sonrisa. – Gracias por habérmela presentado señora Hale.

- Un placer señor King, no eres tan malo como aparentas King. – Rose se sintió feliz, definitivamente esa vida era una sorpresa, agradeció al cielo que la otra Rose hubiera sido los suficientemente sensata como para tomar la decisión de no engañar a su esposo con otro hombre, y al parecer también fue lo suficientemente sagaz para emparejar al hombre que la pretendía descaradamente con una mujer que lo hiciera entrar en cintura. Por lo visto ella no era la única diferente en esta "dimensión" pensó recordando la forma en la que Richard se había referido a la situación; y se alegraba de eso, quizás esta era la realidad en la cual todos tomaban buenas decisiones y eran mejores personas; mientras la otra, de la que ella provenía, era en la que todos metían la pata, establecían relaciones inadecuadas, fracasaban y se condenaban a vivir solos e infelices.

- Tomaré eso como un cumplido. Gracias – dijo Royce sacándola de su autodestructivo monologo interno, lo cual agradeció profundamente.

- Dile a Anna que solo quería saludar y hablar de unos cuantos detalles, pero que será en otra ocasión – Dijo Rose improvisando un poco.

- Se va a enojar conmigo.

- Ya verás cómo te las arreglas – Dijo Rose con una sonrisa – has sido muy amable y estoy dispuesta a testificar a tu favor si Anna te lleva a juicio.

- Muy graciosa – Dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Salúdame a MacCarty y dile que no se lo dejaré fácil en la licitación.

- Se lo diré. Un abrazo de mi parte para Anna.- Dijo Rose saliendo del apartamento,

no la conocía pero ya le caía bien, debía ser una mujer asombrosa, o al menos tenía encantado a su esposo, lo cual era una muy buena referencia.

Rosalie salió a la calle y paró un taxi, cuando el conductor le preguntó a qué lugar se dirigía. Se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de cuál era la dirección de "su casa", sacó el celular que le había dado Emmett y pertenecía a la otra Rose pero para su mala suerte estaba descargado. Recordó el nombre del hospital donde había estado y pidió al taxista que la llevara allí.

- Necesito hablar con el Doctor Carlisle Cullen

- Tiene una cita

- Lamentablemente no, pero podría decirle que Rosalie Hale esta aquí.

- Un segundo.

- Espero un rato hasta que Calisle apareció por uno de los pasillos.

- ¿Rose?

- Hola, siento molestarte

- Para nada querida, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Muy bien. Pero me perdí, Salí con Alice pero yo tomé otro camino y ahora no sé cómo regresar, ¿me darías la dirección de mi casa?

- Por su puesto, pero podríamos aprovechar que estas aquí y hacerte un chequeo.

- Yo…

- Insisto

- De acuerdo – accedió Rose con un suspiro.

Pasaron 15 minutos entre exámenes de rutina y las preguntas típicas como: ¿has dormido bien? ¿Has estado comiendo adecuadamente? ¿Has tenido algún malestar, dolor de cabeza, fiebre, nauseas…?. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia cuando el teléfono de Calisle sonó.

- Hola cariño

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Rose está aquí conmigo

- No. No. No. Tranquila ella está muy bien, solo vino a saludarme

- ¿Ethan?

- No, él no está aquí, ¿ya preguntaron a todos?

- Tranquila cariño, ya vamos para allá

Rose había estado escuchando sin querer la conversación y sintió una presión muy fuerte en su pecho, algo le decía que las cosas no iban bien. No preguntó nada hasta que no estuvieron en el auto, quería volver lo más pronto posible, necesitaba ver a Ethan.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó a Calisle solo cuando estaban en el auto de este y salían del estacionamiento.

- Todo estará bien Rosalie

- ¿Qué sucede? – Repitió Rose llena de impaciencia

- No encuentran a Ethan.

- No lo encuentran… ¿Cómo? Amelia, debe estar con él

- No Rose, no está con ella; no sé los detalles, nos pondremos al tanto en cuanto lleguemos, todo estará bien.

Rose no pudo seguir hablando, se concentró en el camino, tenía un nudo en la garganta que escasamente la dejaba respirar, sentía como si le estuviesen atravesando el pecho con un puñal y le escocían los ojos. Nunca se había sentido así pero le daba igual, lo único que necesitaba era llegar a casa y darse cuenta que Ethan estaba allí. Quizás está escondido jugando, se dijo a sí misma tratando de apaciguar un poco la angustia que sentía.

Cuando llegaron, a duras penas espero que Calisle se detuviera el auto, se bajó y entró en la casa. Se encontró con Alice quien cuando la vio corrió a abrazarla, Rose notó que ésta tenía los ojos rojos, había estado llorando concluyó, lo que hizo que el miedo se hiciera más espeso en su interior.

- Rose ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Alice pero se dio cuenta de inmediato que no era el momento adecuado, ya que en cuento dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de Rosalie se dio cuenta de que estaba pálida como un papel y la acompañó a sentarse en un sillón

- Yo… ¿Ethan?

- Ay amiga… Emmett lo está buscando, ya avisamos a la policía y a los vecinos para que nos ayuden, Esme está preparando un té…

- ¿Cómo? - Alice comprendió enseguida a que se refería.

- Ameli lo dejó dormido en su habitación a la hora de la siesta y treinta minutos después cuando fue a echarle un vistazo, no lo encontró, yo estaba aquí esperando a saber de ti, cuando ella bajó corriendo, lo buscamos por toda la casa, en el jardín hasta en la casa de Esme pero nada… entonces llamamos a Emmett y luego Esme llamó a Carlisle.

- Tal vez no buscaron bien – dijo Rose, más para sí misma al tiempo que se levantaba, subió corriendo al piso de arriba y buscó por todas las habitaciones, debajo de cada cama, en los armarios, y en cuanto lugar se le ocurrió, lo único que salía de su boca era el nombre del niño mientras lo llamada con la esperanza de escuchar su vocecita o una risita que le indicara que lo había encontrado ; Alice empezó a hacer lo mismo, esperando poder ayudar con eso a su amiga; prosiguieron con la planta baja.

Cuando entraron a la cocina Esme se acercó, Rosalie pudo ver que tenía todavía rastro de algunas lagrimas en sus mejillas.

- Rose, Cariño – dijo mientras la estrechaba en un abrazo. Ella sintió que se quebraba, estaba tan asustada, como nunca en su vida lo había estado, sentía que no tenía derecho a sentirse tan afectada pero no podía evitarlo, amaba con todo su corazón a Ethan, y solo pensar que el pequeño estuviera solo, asustado o que le sucediera algo la partía en dos; pero estaba poniendo toda su concentración en no permitir que las lagrimas que quemaban sus ojos se derramaran, lo importante en ese momento era encontrar al pequeño, solo después de darle un abrazo y llenar su carita de besos se permitiría encerrarse en su habitación y llorar si aun lo necesitaba.

- Emmett lo encontrará – dijo en un hilo de voz.

- Así es – dijeron las dos mujeres que la acompañaban al unísono.

- Cariño siéntate y toma un poco de té, estas muy pálida.

- Buscaré afuera.

- Voy con ella – dijo Alice a Esme. – Dios santo no le he avisado a Emmett que Rose apareció.

- No te preocupes, ya le avise, ve con ella no la podemos dejar sola.

Recordó la piscina y sintió pánico, se acercó rápidamente y al cerciorarse de que el niño no estaba ahí se estremeció de alivio, entonces pensó en el lago y empezó a correr hacia allí frenética sin importarle que Alice la llamaban; había una valla que rodeaba el lago, recorrió el perímetro de la misma cerciorándose de que no hubiera sitio por el cual el pequeño pudiera haberse colado. Y suspiro de alivio al terminar.

Empezó a llamarlo mientras andaba por todo el lugar en compañía de Alice.

- Debe tener frio, está oscureciendo… estará asustado, maldita sea, Emmett tiene que despedir a Ameli

- No fue su culpa Rose, lo encontraremos

- Yo lo cuidaré, y no dejaré que esto vuelva a pasar.

- Si… - Alice empezó a sospechar que no había diferencia entre las dos Rosalie en este aspecto, el amor que sentían por Ethan,la imagen que tenía en frente no era otra que la de una madre angustiada buscando a su hijo.

- El parque… la casita que hay en el parqué

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Dónde queda el parque?

- Emmett dijo que buscaría allí

- Tiene que mirar en la casita – Rosalie tenía fija esa imagen en la cabeza, lo cual no comprendía ya que no conocía el parque,

- Yo… lo llamaré – Dijo Alice sacando su celular.

- Emmett. No, no lo hemos encontrado, ¿Dónde estás?

- Perfecto, dice Rose que mires en la casita. – Alice se dirigió a Rosalie mientras esperaba en la Línea – Rose Emmett está verificando.

- Tiene que estar allí, le encanta - dijo Rose llena de esperanza, sin detenerse a pensar por qué sabía esa información.

**Continuará…**

**Dreamy Cullen y crematlv19 me encanta que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Prometo más acción para el próximo. Una abrazo. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Los Personajes son de Meyer, la Historia mia. **

**Gracias pro sus comentarios, espero que les guste**

Nunca había estado tan cansado ni agotado en toda su vida, él se consideraba un hombre fuerte pero ahora lo único que deseaba era dormir, y despertar dándose cuenta que todo era un sueño, ese día había ido de mal en peor, aunque ahora los problemas que lo atormentaron en el horario laboral le parecían nimiedades le habían asegurado un fuerte dolor de cabeza que no había cedido un ápice, y por el contrario con el trascurrir del día se había intensificado.

Primero la llamada alarmada de Alice dándole a conocer que Rose no respondía su teléfono y por algo que Alice no quiso explicar se habían separado cuando su esposa estaba muy alterada; sin pensarlo dos veces había intentado comunicarse con ella y al no lograrlo emprendió su búsqueda, estando en ello otra llamada para darle el golpe de gracia, su hijo había desaparecido en un descuido de su cuidadora, lo que era para acabar con los nervios de cualquiera; un pequeño de 3 años desaparecido, había dos opciones ninguna de ellas seductora, la primera que el niño en una de sus diabluras y en medio de su inocencia se hubiera aventurado a explorar y anduviera solo por las calles, la segunda que alguien lo hubiera raptado. Emmett se dijo que si pudiera escoger con gusto aceptaría perder su propio brazo en lugar de cualquiera de las opciones.

Sus pulmones decidieron aceptar un poco de aire cuando Esme le aviso que Rosalie había regresado.

- Falta Uno. – se dijo haciendo referencia a uno de los amores de su vida que aun no aparecía.

Cuando Alice lo llamó diciendo que Rose le pedía que buscara en la casita del parque, fue sin pensar en lo que ello significaba, solo deseaba encontrar a su pequeño campeón, la policía ya estaba buscando, su primo Calisle se había sumado a la búsqueda hace unas horas y no tenían ni siquiera una pista del paradero del pequeño, se estaba escondiendo el sol, y la noche siempre traía consigo sus peligros, debía encontrarlo lo antes posible, de igual forma había decidido que no pararía hasta no hallarlo.

Corrió recordando la Casa a la cual se refería Alice, se recriminó por no haberlo pensado antes y colmado de esperanza disminuyó la velocidad a medida que se acercaba, escuchó unos pequeños sollozos que provenían de allí, lo cual provocó que el alivio y temor se debatieran en su interior, lo había encontrado se dijo, pero la idea de que el motivo de su llanto fuera una herida, le atenazaba el estomago; miles de imágenes surcaron su cabeza, y luchando por encontrar su voz lo llamó.

- ¿Ethan? ¿Campeón estas allí? - dijomientras se encogía lo más posible para lograr mirar dentro de la pequeña casa.

- ¿Papi? – Sollozó el pequeño – y abrió la puerta de repente, tirando con ella a su padre quien perdió el equilibrio por el empujón y la posición incomoda en la que se hallaba reducido, a Emmett no le importó el golpe que se dio al caer, y mucho menos cuando su hijo salió corriendo y se arrojó sobre él para abrazarlo entre lagrimas; él le devolvió el abrazo y no pudo evitar que una lagrima resbalara también por su mejilla aunque la secó rápida y bruscamente a la vez que se incorporaba. Y ponía a su hijo de pie frente a él para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Ethan ¿Quién te trajo aquí?

- Vine yo – dijo el niño haciendo un puchero.

- ¿tu solo?

- Si – dijo mientras pequeñas lagrimitas inundaban sus ojos

- ¿pediste permiso?

- No – y un pequeño hipo escapo de su pecho.

- Escúchame Ethan, eso es peligroso, no puedes salir tu solo nunca más. ¿Me entiendes? – El niño se limitó a asentir – ¿lo volverás a hacer? – esta vez negó rápidamente con su cabecita – Bien, igual nada de dulces para ti esta semana – después de sentir que había cumplido su labor de padre al enseñar a su hijo la lección, se levantó y lo tomó en brazos, manteniéndolo abrazado mientras se dirigían a casa.

Se recordó que cuando lo arropara esa noche le diría lo mucho que lo amaba antes de contarle su cuento; ser padre no era nada fácil, estaba muy enojado por la conducta de su hijo pero sabía que estaba muy pequeño, al mismo tiempo también era conocedor de la necesidad de enseñarle las cosas que podía y no podía hacer, se felicitó a sí mismo por haberlo hecho bien. Había tenido que librar una batalla interior para tenerlo en frente llorando mientras le explicaba las cosas y no limitarse a envolverlo en sus brazos pletórico por verlo sano y salvo. También concluyó que era una ventaja tener un primo medico ya quele pediría que le hiciera un chequeo a su hijo para confirmar que se encontraba bien, además quizás también sacara tiempo para pedirle algún analgésico que le ayudara con el dolor que le partía la cabeza en dos.

La emoción que lo embargaba en ese momento era tan grande que olvidó que había llevado el automóvil, justo iba emprender el recorrido caminando cuando Ethan que conocía el automóvil de su padre se lo señaló. Por el camino llamó a Esme para contarle que el niño ya estaba con él, y para pedirle que se encargara de avisar a los demás.

- Cariño te encuentras bien – Le pregunto Esme, al notar el malestar que se reflejaba en su voz.

- Te responderé cuando logre parar la banda marcial que esta tocando en mi cabeza.

- Ay cariño, le diremos a Calisle que te revise cuando regreses.

- Si tiene un poco de morfina se lo agradeceré.

- Emmett…

- Si era broma Esme, ya vamos para allá.

Rosalie esperaba impaciente mientras daba vueltas por el salón, cuando escuchó que el coche aparcaba,fue corriendo a abrir la puerta;su pequeño rayito de luz se lanzó a sus piernas para abrazarla, fue ahí donde no pudo contenerse más y a pesar de su determinación por que no sucediera las lagrimas bañaron sus mejillas, la felicidad había adquirido un nuevo significado y era ese, rodear a su pequeño en un estrecho abrazo, llenó su carita de besos y limpió algunas lagrimitas de Ethan que también estaba conmovido al sentirse de nuevo en su hogar, con sus padres a los cuales adoraba.

- Ethan Jamás de los jamases vuelvas a irte solito – el pequeño asintió - ¿me lo prometes? – el niño volvió a asentir

- Y a papá también.

- Es un trato – dijo Rose ofreciéndole su mano al pequeño – Ethan emocionado estrechó la mano de su madre.

- Pero nada de dulces esta semana – le recordó Emmett.

- Papá…

- Nada jovencito, casi haces llorar a tu viejo padre

- Tú lloraste como yo, yo te vi. Yo te vi. Y papá no esta viejo.

- De acuerdo no estoy viejo, pero no lloré. No tienes pruebas

- Yo te vi

- Rosalie, ¿a quién le crees?, a este joven bandido o a mí

- A Ethan por supuesto – Respondió Rosalie fingiendo seriedad, lo que hizo que el niño se ablandará y saliera en defensa de su padre.

- Pero casi nada, papi es muy fuelte y valiente.- dijo mientras trataba de reprimir un bostezo sin mucho éxito.

- Si, y mi hijo es muy inteligente al darse cuenta de lo fuerte que es su padre – dijo Emmett haciendo énfasis en la "r" que su pequeño no lograba pronunciar bien aun. Y habló para terminar de una vez con aquel día y poder encerrarse en una habitación oscura y silenciosa antes de que su cabeza explotara.

- Calisle, ¿puedes asegurarte de que este pequeño salió ileso de su aventura? – dijo acercándose a su primo y hablando de modo que solo él escuchara – Además si tienes por ahí un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza…

- Y podemos hacer algo con ese corte también. – dijo el medico señalándole el lugar de donde salía un poco de sangre. – Emmett se llevó la mano a la frente donde le había señalado su primo y solo entonces se enteró que sangraba un poco.

- Rayos, no me había dado cuenta, debió ser cuando me caí.

- Esme cariño voy a curar a Emmett, mientras tanto podrías darle a Ethan ese chocolate que le preparaste.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Emmett? – preguntó de inmediato Rose.

- Solo es un corte, nada de importancia.

- ¿te duele? – dijo Rose sin percatarse de la preocupación que estaba mostrando.

- Ya dije que no es nada – Dijo él de forma seca y cortante, maldijo para sí mismo al ver como los ojos de ella que habían mostrado interés y preocupación volvían a ser fríos y distantes. Además se sintió incomodo al darse cuenta que la frustración y el enfado que había sentido durante ese largo día estaban buscando una salida, por muy enfadado que estuviera con Rosalie por haber desaparecido durante horas, no era el momento de hablar de ello. – Lo lamento, estoy agotado. – y ella se dio cuenta de ello, esos ojos picaros y travieso no tenía el brillo de todos los días.

- ¿quieres tomar o comer algo? – dijo como gesto de paz

- No, gracias – lo único que quería era dormir, de preferencia le hubiera gustado hacerlo acurrucado con su esposa, pero al no ser posible eso, la quería lejos para no recordar de lo que se perdía.

- Rose Tráele por favor un vaso de agua para que se tome estos analgésicos. – cuando ella salió de la habitación Emmett volvió a hablar.

- Dios, de verdad me va a explotar la cabeza

- Tomate esto – Carlisle le entrego dos pastillas – y duerme hasta que te sientas mejor, te aconsejaría que aprovecharas que eres el jefe y te tomaras el día de mañana libre, has tenido mucho estrés estos días con la empresa y el día de hoy con lo sucedido. Si mañana cuando despiertes no te sientes mejor avísame de inmediato.

- Aquí esta el agua – Emmett le recibió a Rosalie y se apresuró a tomar el medicamento.

- Gracias.

De ahí sus recuerdos estaban borrosos, había ido donde su hijo a darle las buenas noches, también había cumplido con su objetivo diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, aunque no hubo cuento; también recordaba haberse balanceado hasta su habitación y caer en su cama. No recordaba haberse quitado los zapatos, la camisa ni el pantalón, pero seguro lo había hecho de alguna forma porque no los llevaba puestos. Afortunadamente ya no tenía ese fastidioso dolor de cabeza, pero no se animaba a abrir los ojos por temor a que regresará; estaba tan cómodo y relajado, recordó que la última vez que había despertado sintiéndose así fue en la ocasión en la que se coló en la habitación de al pensar en ello fue que tomó conciencia de la cabeza que descansaba en su pecho, abrió los ojos enseguida y se encontró con el rubio y sedoso cabello.

Respiró profundo para capturar su olor y la acercó más a su cuerpo, lo que lamentó después de un segundo al sentir la reacción del mismo. Rayos llevaba tantos días alejados, él no había tenido la oportunidad de acariciarla ni de sentir su calor, mucho menos de hacerle el amor; ya ahora sentía que estaba recibiendo la cuenta de cobro, se incorporo para observarla y se dio cuenta que a diferencia de él ella estaba completamente vestida, hasta había dormido con zapatos. Algo confuso se levantó, le quitó los zapatos y la cobijó con una manta, salió para iniciar su día con una refrescante ducha más por necesidad que por otra cosa.

Rosalie se despertó desorientada, recordó que al pasar por la habitación de Emmett había encontrado la puerta abierta, como se había quedado preocupada después de verlo la ultima vez, tan agotado y agobiado por el dolor de cabeza que estaba sufriendo, lo más natural que le pareció que podía hacer era acercarse a ver como seguía; lo encontró tendido en la cama, totalmente vestido, y se dio cuenta que estaba muy incomodo. Lo mejor que podía hacer por él era ayudarlo,después del día que el pobre había pasado. Escuchó que en la empresa habían tenido dificultades de ultimo minuto en un proyecto que se presentaba para una licitación, supuso que era la misma a la cual se refería Royce, y después ella había sumado preocupaciones a su ya saturado día desapareciendo, por si fuera poco la aventura de Ethan fue el golpe de gracia, para ambos, pues el día de ella tampoco había sido el mejor.

Sin dar más vueltas al asunto se acercó y empezó a quitarle los zapatos, en ese momento Ethan y Alice entraron a la habitación y le ayudaron, despuésEsme y Carlisle llegaron a despedirse. Estando en ello él niño decidió que su papá no podía dormir con la chaqueta y la camisa que llevaba puesta así que empezó a jalarlo para quitárselas. Rose se asusto porque a pesar de la falta de delicadeza del pequeño en dicho trabajo Emmett permanecía inmóvil, así que preocupada le pidió a Carlisle que verificara que estuviera respirando, él medico conmovido por la preocupación de ella le había asegurado que el agotamiento era el causante del estado del joven. Así que Rose decidió también que lo mejor era quitarle toda esa ropa, porque observó que Emmett estaba sudando. Calisle se mostró reticente a ayudar ya que le pareció una situación bastante rara, pero Esme lo convenció, así que ayudó a darle vuelta para que Rosalie pudiera sacarle la camiseta. Ethan también le quitó el pantalón y pidió ayuda para ello a Alice, que divertidísima por la situación se puso manos a la obra, deseando tener una cámara de video para después molestar a Emmett. Cuando ya habían terminado el bello durmiente se movió y aprisiono a Rosalie en un abrazo dejándola atrapada, ella les dijo a los demás que la dejaran allí que en algún momento cuando él volviera a moverse se dirigiría a su cuarto. Alice llevó a Ethan a su habitación, le contó un cuento y se quedó a dormir allí con él.

La conclusión obvia a la que llegóRosalie fue que se había dormido antes de que el oso gigante se moviera, ya había amanecido porque el sol entraba por la ventana. Se estaba levantando cuando Emmett salió del baño. Dio gracias al ver que llevaba unos pantalones de algodón puestos, al menos no se le había ocurrido salir desnudo.

- Así que para que no amaneciera enojado contigo decidiste desnudarme y meterte en mi cama

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué ibas a estar enojado conmigo?

- Por haber incumplido con nuestro acuerdo. Te fuiste sola y además apagaste el teléfono.

- Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para salir sola donde me de la gana, y aunque no merece la pena una explicación, te la doy gratis, mi celular se descargó.

- Podías haber llamado, si no querías hablar conmigo al menos a Alice, era lo menos que podías hacer después de que salieron juntas.

- Como demonios iba yo a saber el celular de Alice, si siquiera sabía como volver a la casa. – Solo cuando terminó la oración se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido.

- Maldita sea, ¿de verdad crees que quedo más tranquilo con eso?

- Soy inteligente, y me se valer por mi misma. – Emmettsabía que esa discusión no lo llevaba a ninguna parte, el conocía a su Rose mejor que a nadie.

- Si ángel eres muy inteligente. Es una de las cosas que amo de ti. Solo te pido que la próxima vez avises a alguien para que no nos preocupemos ¿de acuerdo? – Le estaba hablando en el tono que ella misma había usado conEthan la noche pasada y eso la hacía sentir estúpida.

- No me hables como si fuera una niña, idiota.

- Tiempo… tiempo. Aclaremos una cosa y que no se te olvide. Jamás te mirare o te tratare como una niña, nadie mejor que yo sabe que eres una mujer. – dijo con voz seductora mientras la devorada con la mirada.

- Yo… me voy, me alegra que estés mejor… Ah Emmettte desvestimos Alice, Calisle, Ethan y yo. Y no estabas desnudo.

- ¿Qué?... Espera Rose. – Ella no pudo contener una sonrisa de satisfacción por la expresión de Emmett, así como el no pude evitar que un gesto tan propio de su esposa hiciera brincar su corazón. – Siempre te ha gustado ganar ángel. Pero al final ganó yo con esa sonrisa – dijo él cuando ella ya había abandonado la habitación.

Rosalie fue al cuarto de Ethan y no lo encontró, salió corriendo hasta la cocina y solo cuando lo vio con Alice buscando el desayuno soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo. Ella se encargó de hacer unos jotqueis y los adornó con unas cerezas y media porción de durazno formando en ellos una carita feliz. Dudó haberlo hecho bien pero su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa al ver la cara de emoción del pequeño y se rio al ver la de Alice. Le dio un beso en la coronilla a Ethan, no porque el pequeño lo quisiera sino porque ella necesitaba hacerlo.

- Alice, pusiste la misma cara de Ethan, pareces una niña.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo consentir mi niña interior? Claro que si lo dices por mi altura…- dijo la de cabello negro poniendo una mirada de advertencia.

- No lo niegues, ya todos te descubrimos enana, eres un duende. – Dijo Emmett entrando en la cocina.

- Tío Jasper dice que la tía Alice es un Hada- la defendió Ethan, sin saber la emoción que sintió su tía al escuchar aquella afirmación, quien por temor a dejarse en evidencia, se ocupo haciendo algo de Café.

Para sorpresa de Emmett en cuanto se sentó un plato se deslizó frente a él, y dentro había una enorme cara feliz viéndolo, no dudo en devolverle la sonrisa y se apresuró a probar su un desayuno muy lindo para Rose, hace poco si alguien le hubiera dicho que era posible divertirse y disfrutar de un desayuno lo hubiera tomado por loco, pero ahora sabía que era cierto. Después de compartir la primera comida del día. Se tomó la libertad de meterse en su papel o al menos dejar ver como de implicada estaba realmente, y discutió con Emmett acerca del cuidado del pequeño. Acordaron que en las mañanas no habría problema porque Ethan asistiría al Jardín, en las tardes se encargaría Rose, pero Ameli estaría también allí. Con la cabeza más fría Rosalie había reconocido que la joven no había tenido la culpa en lo sucedido, el niño era bastante listo y escurridizo, lo que si aseguraba la necesidad de tomar mayores medidas de seguridad para el pequeño. Emmett que siempre lograba escaparse del trabajo de una manera u otra, pasaría las tardes que pudiera compartiendo tiempo con su hijo. También surgió el tema del trabajo de Rose, ella quería ocupar su tiempo pero aunque no se lo dijo a Emmett ahora su principal proyecto era la investigación que adelantaba; de igual forma acordaron que sacarían un espacio para que Emmett la pusiera al tanto de lo que pasaba en la empresa, ya que también le pertenecía a ella y así sería más fácil cuando estuviera preparada para retomar sus responsabilidades.

Rosalie era consciente de que si volvía a su realidad muchas de las cosas que estaba procurando organizar serian inútiles, pero si su estancia duraba más de la cuenta, era necesario que se involucrara tanto en la vida de Ethan, como en la labor profesional de la otra Rosalie, por lo menos pensó que eso sería lo que ella querría, y quien mejor que ella misma para comprenderla. Todavía no aceptaba la posibilidad de que no volvería, a pesar de lo que el doctor Richard Miller le había dicho.

Cuando Ethan, Emmett y Alice se marcharon esa mañana, Rosalie llamó al doctor Miller y se sorprendió de que éste le dijera que podía atenderla durante esa misma mañana. Tomó la decisión de no avisar a nadie que saldría pero se aseguró de llevar su celular, las llaves de la casa y apuntar bien la dirección para el regreso.

Al llegar a la universidad se dirigió al despacho pues ya conocía el camino y se demoró más en tocar la puerta que en encontrarla abierta con Richard haciéndose a un lado para que ella pudiera entrar.

- Pasa Rose, te estaba esperando, me alegro muchísimo que me llamaras.

- Hola. Debo agradecerte considerando que fui bastante grosera en la ocasión anterior.

- No tienes que Disculparte

- No pensaba hacerlo, pero trataré de que no vuelva a ocurrir. – Richard soltó una carcajada.

- Rose es Rose en cualquier dimensión. – No se detuvo a explicarse y ella pensó en que sería mejor no preguntar, ese hombre que Alice describía como una persona brillante, al parecer estaba un poco o bastante loco – Pasa y siéntate amiga.

- No tengo mucho tiempo, y supongo que tu tampoco así que iré directo al grano – dijo ella tomando asiento.

- Estoy libre hoy, así que puedes disponer de mi tiempo como si fuera tuyo, si me lo pidieras dejaría todo y escaparía a las Islas griegas contigo – dijo Richard bromeando en tono dramático, mientras Rose elevaba los ojos al techo pidiendo paciencia.

- Alice dice que sabes lo que haces.

- Alice es una de mis personas favoritas, pero no te pongas celosa.

- Richard esto es serio.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. He estado investigando y leyendo bastante acerca del tema, me temo que no podré darte las respuestas que quieres; y lamento decirte que nadie actualmente está en las condiciones de hacerlo, para ser claro… si yo no sé esa información nadie en el país la sabrá. No es por presumir, solo necesito que tus expectativas sean reales. Tengo contactos en Europa y Asia, les he planteado la situación en forma de hipótesis por supuesto, pero todos comparten mi opinión en que si un fenómeno tal llegara a presentarse, sería algo sin precedentes. Para serte franco Rose he hecho todo esto porque heriste mi orgullo y me di cuenta que te fuiste de aquí el día de ayer considerándome un inútil ignorante.

- Es cierto que he pensado eso de ti, pero no puedo aceptar el darme por vencida, me estás diciendo que me rinda y eso no puedo admitirlo Richard – Dijo Rose luchando con el vacío que las palabras de él habían generado en su interior.

- No te pido eso, sería un pésimo científico si lo hiciera, solo te pido que confíes en mi; observemos la situación, analicemos los datos, formemos posibles explicaciones… Experimentemos Rose, no tienes nada que perder. – Ella pensó en lo mucho que se equivocaba, podía perder todo, pero solo renunciando a ello podría lograr la felicidad de las dos personas que amaba, hace poco pero con toda la intensidad posible.

- Richard, confiaré en ti, como tu mismo te has esmerado en dejar claro no es mi mejor opción sino la única por el momento

- ¿Por el momento?

- Si, si encuentro otra probabilidad no dudaré en explorarla.

- De acuerdo.

- Me ha sucedido algo extraño, unos recuerdos que no me pertenecen han llegado a mi, imágenes, sensaciones... – dijo Rose proporcionándole más datos a Richard

- Sé más especifica por favor

- Ella le contó lo sucedido y como en el momento en que se encontraba más desesperada habían llegado esos recuerdos contribuyendo al encuentro de Ethan. Richard murmuro algo acerca de Colapsos, fusión y colisión mientras hacia énfasis en las leyes matemáticas, Rose no entendió muy bien y cuando le pidió mayor explicación él le propuso un nuevo encuentro, argumentando que necesitaba hacer unos cálculos y analizar los nuevos datos. Se despidieron y ella se marchó a casa pensando en aceptar la ayuda del loco doctor, pero de continuar con su propias indagaciones, si bien la ciencia le ofrecía un camino, no sería el único, de ello estaba más que segura.

**Continuará...**

**Dreamy Cullen y crematlv19 espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, jejeje son las unicas que me dejan comentarios y soy muy feliz cuando los leo. Un abrazo**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de Meyer, y ahora que lo pienso a Ethan si lo invente yo y me siento muy orgullosa ^.^ **

**La historia es mía.**

**PD: Me disculpo por la ortografía y gramática pero mi amiga que me ayuda con eso esta de vacaciones. **

Cuando llegó a casa, pensó que no había nadie en ella. Llamó a Ameli quien le informo que el pequeño Ethan había sido secuestrado por Esme quien argumentando que hace mucho no compartía tiempo con su pequeñín lo había recogido en el Jardín, no sin antes pedir autorización a Emmett para hacerlo. Rose por un segundo se sintió incomoda pensando en que no le habían consultado a ella, pero rápidamente se dijo que no era quien para pedir aquello.

Subió las escaleras que la llevaban a la segunda planta de la casa, y escucho un ruido proveniente del despacho, allí se encontró a Emmett doblado sobre el escritorio, parecía dormido, no creía posible que un hombre tan grande pudiera dormir en un espacio tan pequeño pero sus ojos ahora eran testigos de ello, iba a salir con rumbo a su habitación para seguir con su plan inicial, que consistía en investigar un poco por internet, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de acercarse más para observar a Emmett. ¿y si no volvía nunca más? y ¿si podía quedarse?, esta vez no se preocupo en auto-sabotearse, sin pensarlo siquiera se acercó a él y deslizo la mano por su espalda, lo sintió estremecerse y su corazón traicionero salto con una emoción que desconocía, estaba perdida en ella, cuando sintió que Emmett se levantaba, Rose se quedo inmóvil ante la mirada de él, se sentía como un animalito acorralado, y peor aun sin la menor intención de escapar.

Él se levantó situándose frente a ella, la rodeo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí, y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar devoro su boca, en un beso cargado de pasión y desesperación que solo termino por aquella molesta ley de la naturaleza que los obligaba a respirar, pero no fue todo, de ese siguió otro más lento y dulce, donde él se tomo el tiempo para explorar los labios dispuestos de su esposa, sintiendo un sabor, ya conocido pero no por ello menos anhelado. No, ese era un sabor adictivo, y él estaba colmándose de él después de un largo periodo de abstinencia, ella estaba entregándose sin reservas, rodeándolo con su brazos por el cuello e invitándolo a profundiza y prologar más el encuentro.

- Rose te he extrañado tanto – dijo él con la respiración agitada, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

Rose sintió como el fuego que se había encendido en su interior y la estaba consumiendo hace unos segundos, se apagaba; ella no era la Rose a la cual Emmett extrañaba, era una impostora, pero lo amaba como ninguna otra mujer en el mundo sería capaz de amarlo, dudo inclusive que la otra Rose pudiera sentirse del modo en que ella se sentía. Las palabras de él la hirieron como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho y no sabía como reaccionar ante ello.

- Apártate Emmett – dijo negándole a su corazón la exigencia de fundirse con el de él.

- ¿Por qué Rose? No entiendo, es claro que tú también me deseas cerca de ti.

- Los dos estamos grandecitos para controlar nuestros deseos – dijo ella con estudiada frialdad.

- Maldita sea Rosalie Hale, no juegues conmigo. Fuiste tu quien se acercó a mí

- No venia con la intensión de que te abalanzaras sobre mi como un animal – No era eso lo que ella quería decir, y se odiaba por ello. Había sentido la infinita ternura que él le expresaba con cada una de sus caricias, y ahora lo estaba atacando sin motivo alguno, ella había disfrutado tanto como él con lo que acababa de suceder.

- No nos hagas esto Rose, no me apartes de ti cuando hay tanto amor y tanta pasión entre nosotros. De verdad te necesito. – dijo tomándola de nuevo por la cintura para abrazarla.

- Lo que tu necesitas es sexo MacCarty, y bien puedes ir a buscarlo a otra parte – El se retiro brusca y rápidamente como si el mantener la cercanía le quemara la piel.

- ¿No te importa? – Rose maldiciéndose a sí misma por lo que acababa de decir no fue capaz de responder, ni siquiera logró sostenerle la mirada – Así que quiero solo sexo y puedo ir a revolcarme con la mujer que me de la maldita gana y a ti te importa una mierda… – Él se quedo mirándola un segundo – Perfecto…- dijo en tono ironico luego tomo las llaves que estaban sobre el escritorio y salió en tres zancadas de la habitación.

Cuando lo escucho aporrear la escaleras mientras bajaba dando fuertes pisotones Rose reacciono, quiso salir corriendo tras él, pero cuando estaba atravesando el estudio torpemente se torció el tobillo y fue a dar al piso. Haciendo caso omiso al dolor, se incorporo y bajo cojeando las escaleras, pero cuando salió por la entrada principal se dio cuenta de que no había sido lo suficientemente rápida pues lo vio alejarse a toda velocidad en su automóvil.

Ella entró de nuevo y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró en el salón, se quedo temblando con la vista perdida en la nada y abrazándose a sí misma como si se estuviera muriendo de frio. Su celular timbro en su bolsillo y de manera automática lo saco y contesto.

- Hola Rose, ¿estas ocupada hoy? – cuando escucho la voz de Alice al otro lado de la línea, se quebró.

- Se ha ido – dijo en medio de sollozos – le he hecho daño y se ha ido.

- Por Dios Rose, cálmate ¿de que hablas?

- Ya sé que esta mal, y me lo he dicho a mi misma, pero no puedo evitarlo Alice, yo lo amo – sollozo – lo amo tanto…

- Rose…- Alice supo inmediatamente que su amiga le estaba hablando de Emmett - No creo que este mal, todo es muy raro, pero sea cual sea la situación Emmett es tu esposo

- Alice por favor...

- Rose, el día en que buscábamos a Ethan tu supiste donde encontrarlo, lo recordaste…

- Pero Alice yo…

- No Rose, lo único que haces es buscar la manera de regresar ¿tan malo es estar con nosotros?

- No Alice, esto es un sueño, yo… yo los quiero mucho a todos

B- ien, eso me deja más tranquila porque me supongo que me incluyes cuando dices que nos quieres. – eso logró que una débil sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de la rubia, era cierto, la pequeña Hada era la mejor amiga que había tenido Rose en toda su vida.

- Escucha, - continuo Alice- he estado pensando, y creo que nuestra Rose no se fue, eres tu, tienes recuerdos de otra vida pero según veo también en el fondo de tu memoria están los que has vivido con nosotros, Eres tu, solo tu, Rosalie Lillian Hale.

- No tengo derecho de apoderarme de una familia que no me pertenece.

- Apuesto que si le hacemos un ADN a Ethan sale que es tu hijo, ¿qué dirías para refutar eso Rose? – la perspectiva que le estaba ofreciendo Alice era nueva, no tenía duda de que el ADN confirmaría lo que decía su amiga, Ethan era su hijo, no solo por lo que pudiera decir un examen de laboratorio, sino por el infinito amor que ella sentía por el pequeño, y siendo así ¿Por qué no iba a ser Emmett su esposo? Si lo amaba con locura. Sin embargo todo era demasiado bueno, no podía cerrar los ojos completamente a su conveniencia.

- Alice… yo voy a seguir investigando

- Estas en tu derecho, hazlo, es más, yo te ayudaré. Pero no te alejes de las personas que te aman, no nos alejes de ti Rose.- Rosalie sintió como nuevas lagrimas escapaban sin control de sus ojos mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía violentamente.

- Mande a Emmett a que se acostara con otra mujer – dijo desesperada

- ¿Qué hiciste que? Por Dios, ¿estás demente? – Alice escucho los sollozos que provenían de Rose, alzo los ojos al techo ante su propia indelicadeza y trato de calmar a su amiga – Tranquila Rose, Emmett te ama, no haría algo así

- Estaba tan dolido… me miraba como si le hubiera clavado un puñal en el pecho. – Alice pensó que eso era exactamente lo que Rose había hecho, las palabras podían hacer bastante daño y ella bien lo sabía.

- Rose, si tu le abres la puerta de tu corazón él te perdonará – le dijo Alice pensando que lo mismo haría ella si su marido le abriera cuando fuera una ventana, aunque fuera pequeñita.

- Gracias Alice… por todo, trataré de arreglar las cosas.

Estuvo debatiéndose inútilmente entre llamarlo o no, porque cuando finalmente se decidió se dio cuenta que Emmett en su afán por salir había olvidado el celular, no le quedaba más remedio que esperar y rogarle al universo que lo disuadiera de lo que ella misma lo había empujado a hacer, el solo imaginarse que él pudiera hacer caso a sus palabras en medio del enfado y el dolor la volvía loca, se paso más de media hora dando vueltas por la casa y asomándose cada tanto por alguna de las ventanas con la esperanza de ver aparecer el automóvil en el camino de entrada de la casa.

En medio de su incertidumbre y ansiedad había pensado en salir ella misma a buscarlo para pedirle disculpas, cuando por la ventana divisó a Esme que se acercaba con Ethan en brazos. Salió a recibirlos, e hizo lo imposible para no quedar en evidencia delante de su Nana. No lo logró pero Esme decidió que era una de aquellas ocasiones donde lo más recomendable era no hacer preguntas.

- Bueno Rose, aquí te dejo este príncipe.

- ¿No vas a quedarte un rato? – pregunto Rose sinceramente.

- No cariño, mi esposo me invito a cenar fuera – Dijo ella radiante.

- Ni modo, no puedo competir con eso – dijo Rose dándole un fuerte abrazo de despedida.

Fue una bendición para su salud mental la presencia de su hijo, Se entretuvo dándole un baño y escuchando la aventura del patito de hule, Ethan tenía muchísima imaginación. Después le preparó la cena, espaguetis a la boloñesa, se sintió encantada al ver como el pequeño limpiaba el plato, y pedía un poco más. Por ultimo se lavaron juntos los dientes, lo llevo a la cama y luego de cumplir el estricto ritual que incluía un cuento, algunas cosquillas y una lluvia de besos, Ethan se quedo profundamente dormido.

Lo hacia todo de forma natural en el cuidado del niño, quien la hubiera visto diría que llevaba años haciéndolo; las palabras de Alice hicieron eco en su interior, los recuerdos de esa vida también estaban guardados en algún rincón de su memoria ¿acaso eso significaba que podía continuar con la vida que le estaban ofreciendo en bandeja de plata?

Sí, era la respuesta que deseaba con toda su alma pero las dudas seguían haciendo mella en su cabeza. Salió de la habitación del niño, no sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar por las escaleras, bajo deteniéndose en el ultimo escalón y sentándose en él, tenía una panorámica perfecta de la puerta de entrada, se apoyó en el barandal de la escalera; estaba tan cansada física y emocionalmente que se quedo dormida después de un rato.

Emmett se sentía como un idiota, tras su discusión con Rose lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir huyendo, había sido una cobardía y lo sabía, peor aun luego de conducir unos cuantos kilómetros se había dado cuenta que quizás Rosalie malinterpretaría las cosas y creería que él había aceptado su ofrecimiento. Maldita sea de solo recordarlo sentía nauseas. Acaso ella ya no sentía lo mismo, era una terrible posibilidad, pero una posibilidad al fin al cabo, ella podía haber dejado de amarlo; y si ese era el caso… ¿Qué haría él? ¿Se despediría y aceptaría el final de su relación? Por supuesto que no, Emmett McCarty no había llegado tan lejos rindiéndose. Volvería, encontraría alguna manera de disculparse y por mucho que él lo deseará no le pediría a Rose que se retractara; si, lo había herido profundamente, pero ¿No decían que un animal herido era más peligroso todavía? Entonces, siendo así ella no tendría escapatoria. Intentaría retomar una relación cordial como la que llevaban y la conquistaría con detalles… aunque le gustaba regalarle lencería, en esta ocasión se inclinaría más por las flores, los dulces, joyas, una invitación al béisbol; después de todo esto ultimo le encantaría más que cualquier joya.

Eso haría, ella se enamoraría de nuevo, lo amaría… y aunque solo fuera una pequeña fracción del amor que él sentía, se daría por bien servido. Solo tenía que regresar y hacerlo todo bien, Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba conduciendo y donde carajos estaba?

Se demoró una eternidad en regresar, porque primero tuvo que encontrar a alguien que le indicará el camino de vuelta; cuando consiguió llegar a su casa estaba rendido, guardo el coche y entro a la casa, siguió hasta la cocina encontró en el microonda un plato de espaguetis el cual engulló sin siquiera calentarlo.

Respiro profundo, decidió que esperaría hasta el día siguiente para solucionar la situación, no le gustaba irse a la cama estando disgustado con Rose pero en esa ocasión era lo mejor, al menos eso pensó hasta que encendió la luz del pasillo de la parte baja y la vio en la escalera.

- ¿Rose? – Ella no le contesto, por lo cual él se acercó rápidamente ¿Se había caído por las escaleras y había perdido el conocimiento?

- ¿Rose? – volvió a llamarla con el alma en un hilo, pero se dio cuenta que estaba dormida, se sintió aliviado y la tomo en brazos para llevarla al piso de arriba.

- Cuando iba en la mitad de las escaleras ella se removió inquieta y abrió los ojos

- Emmett

- Ángel ¿Qué hacías durmiendo en un sitio como ese? – ella se apretó contra su pecho y hablo casi en un susurro.

- Te estaba esperando. Lo siento – dijo empezando a sollozar cuando ya llegaban al piso de arriba, Emmett la abrazo fuertemente.

- No llores por favor.

- ¿A dónde estabas? Ya es de noche – pregunto Rose evitando preguntarle si había estado con otra mujer.

- Estaba de mal humor y me fui a conducir, cuando pare, no sabia donde estaba y me costó trabajo regresar, jamás podría fijarme en otra que no fueras tu Rose – dijo él contestando la pregunta que ella no había echo. Rose se apretó todavía más contra su pecho escondiendo la cara en él y aferrándose a su camisa.

Emmett confundido la ayudo a ponerse de pie, y se dio cuenta de su mueca de dolor a apoyar el pie izquierdo.

- ¿Qué te paso en el pie?

- Me caí, pero no es nada, solo una torcedura. – él se agacho para revisar que no estuviera hinchado, Rose aprovecho y le tomo el rostro con las manos para que la mirará.

- Emmett, no recuerdo, quizás hasta parezca una persona diferente, pero odio hacerte daño, odio lo que te dije y no sabes el miedo que tenia cuando te fuiste

- Fui muy brusco contigo es natural que tuvieras miedo – dijo acongojado.

- No era por eso, yo fui peor todavía, fui horrible; y si tenia miedo era por pensar te tomarás en serio mis palabras – Emmett se levanto, pero continúo con los ojos clavados en los de ella.

- Rose dime que retiras lo que dijiste – dijo el odiándose por no poder seguir su plan original – dime que no aceptarás que este con otras mujeres, y que entiendes que te amo, que no es solo sexo lo que busco de ti.

- Emmett…

- Déjame terminar – la interrumpió- no te estoy pidiendo que me ames, no puedo obligarte a ello, lo que te pido es que no dudes de mis intensiones y mucho menos de mis sentimientos.

- No tienes que obligarme, porque ya te amo, desde que te vi entrar por la puerta de mi habitación en el hospital, aunque en ese momento no me di cuenta; te ame más todavía cuando me abrazaste y me cantaste esa estúpida canción que al mismo tiempo fue la más hermosa que jamás había escuchado; cuando te vi con Ethan el día en que lo conocí y me di cuenta de la maravillosa relación que tenias con él; hace unos días cuando desperté y vi que te habías colado en mi habitación fue maravilloso, creí que seguía durmiendo y era un sueño; también las veces que estas en el estudio perdido en tus pensamientos y resultas hablando locuras, eso también me gusta; y cuando te bañas y sales todo mojado; el día que Ethan se perdió y tu lo trajiste te convertiste en mi héroe, luego te quedaste dormido con toda la ropa puesta y me pareció tan tierno que no pude mantenerme alejada de tí…- Rose suspiro profundamente, desconcertada porque Emmett no había hecho el menor intento por interrumpirla – Emmett quizás no pueda ser nunca más la Rose que tu amas, la que tiene todos esos otros recuerdos importantes, como te digo, soy casi una persona diferente, pero te amo. – ya esta, pensó Rose, le había abierto su corazón como Alice se lo sugirió, con toda la franqueza que podía, ahora solo restaba esperar la respuesta de él.

**Continuará...**

Aproveché el tiempo libre que tengo para actualizar, ya que conseguí trabajo y no sé si pueda seguir actualizando cada semana, obviamente lo intentaré ya que me encanta escribir esta historia.

Gracias a mis dos lectoras que me hacen tan feliz con sus comentarios (Dreamy Cullen y crematlv19) esperó que les haya gustado este capitulo. Pregunta del millón ¿Les gustaría que tratará de escribir un encuentro apasionado entre Rose y Emmett? Digo tratará porque vaya uno a saber como me saldría. Jejeje. Ahí les dejo esa inquietud, sus opiniones y comentarios son importantes para el desarrollo de esta historia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de SM, la historia mía de mi propiedad ^.^**

El silencio se volvía pesado, casi insoportable, ella era incapaz incluso de tragar saliva, no entendía porque él tenía que demorarse tanto para decirle algo, ¿acaso no sabía como decirle que no era capaz de amarla como había amado a la que fue su esposa?, ella estaba preparada para escucharlo, ya tenia un plan para recoger los pedacitos de su corazón y seguir adelante, incluso si seguía amándolo con cada uno de ellos no permitiría que él cargará con la culpa de haberla rechazado, después de todo era su derecho, ya tenía claro eso desde el comienzo… Si tenía la posibilidad de elegir libremente, pero maldita sea lo que no podía era quedarse callado como un idiota mientras ella se retorcía de la angustia.

- Maldita sea Emmett si no me amas siendo como soy ahora solo tienes que decirlo

- ¿Qué? – El frunció el ceño confuso

- ¿Se te fundió el celebro? Solo tienes que decirme, pero dime algo de una bendita vez

- ¿Qué te tengo que decir?

- Pues que ya no me amas, y yo… - no pudo evitar que la visión se le empañara por unas traicioneras lagrimas, pero siguió hablando apartándolas con desprecio – yo lo aceptaré, no hay problema

- Por Dios bendito de que estas hablando mi ángel, ¿Me dices que me amas y cuando estoy tratando de procesar tanta felicidad me alejas de ti?

- ¿Eso te hace feliz?

- Por supuesto que si

- Pero quizás no vuelva a ser la misma nunca más

- Ángel sigues siendo tu, es verdad que sería maravilloso que recuperaras tantos recuerdos hermosos de las cosas que hemos compartido juntos, pero después de verte casi dos meses sin despertar, anhelando ver esos hermosos ojitos que tanto amo, pensando en que quizás nunca los volvería a ver, que no volvería a escuchar tu voz o deleitarme con tu sonrisa; Dios Rose llegue a pensar que Ethan y yo perderíamos a la reina de nuestro corazón, pero volviste, y ahora estas con nosotros, y para mayor fortuna te enamoraste de mi otra vez, ¿Qué más puede pedir un hombre?

- ¿Me amas?

- Más de lo que debería estar permitido – dijo Emmett tanto con sus palabras como con la expresión de adoración que su rostro mostraba, dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma, siendo así el alma de él era esencialmente amor.

¿- Por qué te tardaste tanto en decírmelo idiota? Casi me muero de angustia – dijo ella entre sollozos, al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia él y lo envolvía con los brazos por el cuello, sin darse cuenta siquiera replico con el padre lo que hacia con el hijo, y le lleno la cara de besos, en las mejillas, la frente, la nariz, la barbilla los ojos.

Emmett estaba pletórico de felicidad, mantuvo una cálida sonrisa mientras su esposa lo bañaba de amor, no intento comparar las acciones de ella con la época anterior al accidente, solamente se concentro en disfrutar el momento compartido con el amor de su vida y soñar en que este duraría para siempre. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad capturo la boca de su compañera, al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura. Rose sintió por primera vez en su vida que estaba en el sitio al cual pertenecía.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por la intensidad de las emociones y sentimientos que los envolvían, las caricias pasaba de reflejar una inmensa pasión a una infinita ternura y siempre impregnadas por el profundo amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Emmett deslizo una de sus manos para acariciar el pecho de Rose, ella se estremeció con el contacto y las deliciosas sensaciones que este provocaba en ella, arqueo la espalda para acercarse un poco más en una clara invitación para que él continuara, lo cual hizo que el tiempo y la distancia cobrarán factura y algo hiciera click en la cabeza de Emmett, tuvo miedo de hacer algo que pudiera herirla, algo de lo cual su amada pudiera arrepentirse, ella había estado muy vulnerable emocionalmente después de lo sucedido y quería estar seguro de no aprovecharse de esa vulnerabilidad.

- Rose realmente te deseo – susurro el antes de besarla nuevamente, apoyo su frente en la de ella mientras la acercaba tomándola por la cintura para que ella se diera cuenta de lo que había provocado en él. – pero si no estas segura puedes decirlo, lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño. ¿Quiere que siga adelante?

Ella se sorprendió al sentir la enorme erección que se apretaba contra su vientre y sintió como el calor y el deseo la invadía. Por un momento se pregunto si no era una equivocación dejarse llevar, si acaso no lo estaba engañando fingiendo ser quien no era, luego se dio cuenta que no había nada de mentira en lo que sentía, ya había sido clara y él había elegido continuar amándola, lo que hacia que su corazón se hinchara de alegría, si hacia una prueba de ADN saldría que tanto ella como Emmett eran los padres de Ethan, eso era algo a lo que podía aferrarse para no sentirse una impostora, ellos eran su familia, y el hombre que tenia enfrente era su esposo y la deseaba.

-Como respuesta a la pregunta que él le había hecho le paso los brazos por el cuello, acercándose más, lo beso con renovada pasión, sintió como Emmett emitía un gemido ahogado por el beso al sentir la fricción entre sus cuerpos. Eso fue todo lo que él necesito para abrir terminar de abrir la puerta tras la que intentaba contener su desesperado alzo una pierna invitándola a que lo rodeara con ellas por la cintura, ella no necesito una segunda petición pues rápidamente se aferro a él sin dejar de besarlo.

Emmett poso sus manos en el trasero de Rose para sujetarla firmemente mientras se dirigía torpemente a la habitación, cuando llegaron a la misma, ella no tardo en empezar a desabotonar la camisa de él con manos temblorosas, no era inseguridad lo que la hacia temblar, era la ansiedad y el deseo que se desbordaban.

Dios sabia lo bien que se había controlado, pero ya no era necesario así que ayudo a Rose a ponerse de pie y mirándola con la sonrisa picara que a ella tanto le encantaba se quito la camisa de un solo tirón sin importarle los botones que salían volando, luego se acercó a ella y replico la acción pero ahora con la blusa que cubría la piel de terciopelo de su mujer. Dedico unos segundo para mirarla y luego atrapo uno de sus senos, mientras la acercaba a sí besándola con intensidad. Ella bajo las manos hacia el botón del pantalón.

- ummm muñeca parece que estas más ansiosa que yo – dijo pícaramente

- Yo no he rasgado tu ropa cariño – dijo ella en el mismo tono.

- Siéntete libre de hacerlo – dijo al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente, tentándola con la cercanía sin llegar a tocarla, lo que ella soluciono de inmediato acortando la distancia que él había dejado a propósito y estampando sus labios contra los suyos. Él quería jugar, pues ella también podía hacerlo, pero su táctica seria diferente, lo enloquecería hasta el punto en que le resultara imposible apartarse.

Dejo sus labios y le beso la nariz, luego se movió hasta poder acercarse lo suficiente como para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, a lo que el respondo con un estremecimiento, luego le lamio el cuello de forma sensual mientras le acariciaba atrevidamente la erección, él emitió una especie de gruñido y la tomo en brazos para llevarla a la cama.

- Eso fue un ataque rastrero – dijo él quitándole el pantalón a Rose y deleitándose con el fino encaje de su lencería color violeta – y esté es el golpe final, ¿quieres volverme loco?

- Sí – alcanzo a decir antes de que la sorpresa la hiciera casi tragarse la lengua. Él estaba acariciando con su boca la parte más sensible del cuerpo de ella a través del encaje, lo movió hacia un lado para tener más acceso y siguió masajeando con su lengua. Rose arqueo la espalda sintiendo que en su vientre el placer provocado por las caricias que Emmett le ofrecia.

- Emmett… - jadeo tomo con sus manos la cara de él apartándolo e invitándolo a besarla. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos y a su altura lo hizo girar y tumbarse de espaldas, esta vez se aseguro de no ser distraída de su tarea y se deshizo del pantalón de Emmett junto con los bóxer, dejándolo totalmente expuesto, un escalofrió de placer recorrió su cuerpo al observarlo.

- Rose…

- Shhhh – se deslizo hacia la parte inferior del cuerpo de su amor y capturo con su boca la enorme erección, su propia excitación fue mayor cuando lo sintió temblar de placer por las caricias que ella le proporcionaba, la exploración que había iniciado con la boca fue también acompañada con caricias de sus manos, enloqueciéndolo, Emmett ya no tenia mucha capacidad para articular palabras, y sabia que si las cosas seguían así acabarían pronto, así que la detuvo.

- Rose… - la detuvo y la hizo sentar en su abdomen, le quito el sujetador y empezó a acariciar y saborear sus pezones haciendo que estos se erigieran más de lo que ya estaban, del pecho de Rose se escapaban gemidos de satisfacción y placer, pero una parte de su cuerpo exigía desesperada atención, él que parecía leer sus pensamientos la ayudo a despojarse de la ultima barrera que se interponía entre sus cuerpos desnudos, recostándola en la cama recorrió con los dedos su entrada deleitándose con la humedad de la misma, con un gruñido se incorporo situándose en medio de sus piernas y entro sin más preámbulos, sus cuerpos parecían dos piezas de una sola unidad diseñadas para encajar perfectamente, el placer de unirse los hizo gritar a ambos y empezaron una danza desenfrenada con rumbo a la sima del placer. Se besaron desesperadamente mientras el ritmo fue en aumento, una pasión salvaje y voraz los consumió hasta llevarlos al límite y mucho más allá del mismo.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto él en el mismo instante en que pudo modular palabra, sintió temor de haber ido demasiado rápido o haber sido brusco, después de todo era un adicto que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin su dosis y el control había escapado de sus manos.

- Mejor que nunca – dijo con voz patosa mientras yacía acurrucada a su lado y luego lo beso en el pecho donde todavía retumbaban los latidos acelerados del corazón que estaba sincronizado con el suyo propio. Se sentía completa, llena de gozo, estaba descubriendo sensaciones y emociones hasta ahora desconocidas.

- Ya no sé si pueda seguir llamándote ángel, eres una diablilla sexi, me sedujiste y tentaste hasta llevarme al borde de la locura.

- Falle – dijo en tono dramático y poniendo cara de decepción

- ¿Cómo?

- Dices que solo llegaste al borde- esta vez hizo un pequeño mohín - sigues cuerdo.

- Debes seguir practicando, quizás la próxima lo consigas – Emmett la tentó con las caricias y el tono de voz que acompañaban estas palabras.

- Si es un reto, lo acepto.

Esa noche la pasaron disfrutando el uno del otro, dormían un rato y luego con energías renovadas y un deseo cada vez más fuerte se entregaban en cuerpo y alma.

Continuará...

**Fue un capitulo extremadamente difícil para mi, nunca había escrito ese tipo de escenas y pues creo que no me quedo del todo bien. Mejoraré con el tiempo jejeje.**

**Igual en el próximo capitulo que publicaré este fin de semana seguimos con la historia y veremos como les va a este par de tortolitos, que otros descubrimientos surgen acerca del incidente de las dimensiones y tendremos el encuentro de Rose con su Hermano. **

**Espero sus comentarios, aunque me digan que fue mucha espera para tan poquito ****L pero apenas me estaba adaptando al horario laboral. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de SM (Hasta el momento 3 son míos - Richard, Ethan y Anna- ) **

**Me he demorado para subir pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo**

Rose se despertó esa mañana pero no dejó de soñar, estaba al lado de su gran oso, acurrucada después de una noche de placer y amor. Con la cabeza recostada en su pecho podía quedar totalmente hipnotizada por la cadencia de su respiración y los compases marcados por el latido del corazón que estaba lleno de amor para ella, era una sensación totalmente nueva, sentirse tan amada y al mismo tiempo querer entregarse en cuerpo y alma debido al amor infinito que tenía por él, no pudo evitarlo y en medio de su euforia lo lleno de besos en el pecho.

- ¿Estoy en el cielo? – Pregunto Emmett desperezándose un poco.

- Lo siento, te desperté – dijo ella con una gran sorrisa y sin el más mínimo arrepentimiento. – el no tardo en devolver la sonrisa y le beso la coronilla de la cabeza apretando el abrazo y dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

- Ángel no sabes cuanto te extrañaba… jamás vuelvas a alejarte de mí porque creo que ya no podría soportarlo. – Rose sintió que el estomago se le encogía, ella no estaba segura de poder permanecer allí aunque así lo deseaba con toda su alma, la idea de ser la causante del dolor de aquel hombre maravilloso la atormentaba terriblemente, enterró su rostro en el pecho de su oso y se aferro a él sin poder proferir palabra alguna, pues un nudo en su garganta hacia de ello un imposible.

- ¿Qué sucede Rose? – Emmett pregunto lleno de preocupación pero no obtuvo respuesta – Amor dime que te pasa- dijo en tono de suplica cuando empezó a sentir que su pecho se humedecía con lagrimas.

La tomó del mentón para verla a los ojos y su corazón se rompió al ver tanto sufrimiento y desesperación reflejados en ellos, le secó con una caricia las lagrimas y le beso las mejillas tratando de borrar el rastro de las mismas, no entendía que sucedía ¿acaso había dicho algo que la había herido? Si ese era el caso se cortaría la lengua, la idea de hacerle daño era intolerable; pero la verdad no recordaba haber dicho nada malo. Algo le helo la sangre ¿sería la idea de permanecer a su lado por siempre la que la ponía en ese estado? Era posible que él se hubiera hecho demasiadas esperanzas y la reconciliación de esa noche no fuera definitiva… No, el conocía a su Rose, ella era una mujer apasionada y esa pasión solo era equivalente a su amor, ella lo amaba así como él la amaba a ella, y de eso no se permitiría dudar.

- Osita, mi imaginación esta volando, si no me dices que sucede llegaré a conclusiones yo solito y te aseguro que de eso no queda nada bueno.- ella es pego más a él escondiendo su rostro sin decir nada ¿Cómo podía explicarle el temor tan grande que crecía en su interior? Ahora que estaba tan cercana a él la idea de perderlo resultaba más que dolorosa, era insoportable tan solo plantearse la posibilidad.

- ¿Te has arrepentido? ¿ya no me amas y no quieres estar conmigo por siempre? – pregunto él fríamente en un intento de ocultar la angustia que lo estaba consumiendo – Rose se levanto de un brinco y clavo sus azules y lloroso ojos en aquellos negros que tanto adoraba.

- Emmett yo te amo – dijo entrecortadamente, debido a los sollozos que sin permiso escapaban de su pecho – y si en mis manos estuviera no me despegaría de ti nunca en la vida.

- Osita entonces no lo hagas, si tu me dices que me amas yo mismo me encargaré de mantenerte a mi lado.

- Tu no entiendes – grito desesperada – Puede que me vaya sin querer, y no te vuelva a ver nunca jamás y los pierda a ti y a Ethan para siempre.

- ¿Pero que estas diciendo Rose? Cálmate mi vida para que yo te pueda entender. – Ella se aferro a él volviendo a esconderse, no había forma de que él la entendiera, como era posible si ella misma no tenia idea de nada.

Desconcertado, confuso, desorientado…Emmett no alcanzaban a definir la forma en que se sentía en estos momentos. Tenia al amor de su vida aferrándose de él como si la vida se le fuera en ello, al tenerla tan cerca se sentía completo, pero el estado en el que ella se encontraba lo mortificaba más que cualquier cosa, lo peor era que no tenia ni la más remota idea de lo que la atormentaba y la impotencia por no saber que hacer lo volvía loco. La abrazo fuertemente, y la lleno de besos, haciéndole sentir su presencia y su amor.

- Nena no me iré a ninguna parte, ni tu tampoco. Te lo prometo. – Creería sus palabras, necesitaba hacerlo, era importante para ella, para ambos, no podía dejar que sus miedos arruinaran el fantástico momento que habían compartido juntos.

- Te amo – le dijo antes de lanzarse a sus labios, necesitaba sentirlo, comprobar que era real, que era de carne y hueso y no se desvanecería en sus brazos

- Rose, aguarda, me tienes algo confundido… ángel, de verdad...

- Emmett shhhh- dijo Rose volviendo a besarlo, por su mente pasaba la loca idea de que si se entregaba a él en cuerpo y alma yo no habría forma de que se separarán nunca más. Él pensaba que su esposa daba la impresión de ser bipolar, era normal que estuviera un poco conmocionada con los eventos sucedidos en sus vidas, lo que necesitaba era mucho amor, en este momento lo estaba urgiendo a entregárselo y no dudaría dos veces en hacerlo.

- Le beso los ojos, las mejillas, la frente, la nariz y finalmente los labios de forma pausada, tierna y dulce, mostrándole todo su amor, luego le dibujo un camino de besos bajando por su cuello; Rose echo la cabeza para atrás dándole más acceso, y paso sus manos por la ancha y fuerte espalda acariciando, explorando y dejándose llevar por la sensación y las corrientes eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que él la acariciaba. – te amo – repetía ella una y otra vez en forma de susurros, palabras que al llegar a los oídos de Emmett conmocionaban su corazón y ensanchaban su alma.

- Mi ángel te amo más que a mi vida – la acaricio expresándole toda su devoción, bajaba por su pecho besando, lamiendo, estimulando, y después regresaba como atraído por un imán a su boca. Rose enredo sus dedos en el cabello de él, adoraba la textura, su olor, así que se inclino para poder sentir su esencia, besos caricias, más besos. No había forma de saciar su necesidad su anhelo, solo podía querer cada vez un poco más, fundirse con él en un abrazo interminable. Emmett la tomo de la cintura acercándola más y provocando una placentera fricción entre ambos, estando desnudos no había nada que se interpusiera entre sus cuerpos, era un encuentro de piel contra piel.

Él continuo con su recorrido, dejando pequeñas huellas de sus besos, mientras su boca se ocupaba de la parte superior del cuerpo de su esposa, con las manos exploraba y estimulaba su entrada haciéndola estremecer y mover de forma automática su cintura para lograr mayor fricción y aumentar así el placer.

- No me canso de amarte mi ángel.

- Em… - jadeo ella al tiempo que su cuerpo se convulsionaba sintiendo los espasmos de su primer orgasmo, él sonrió, adoraba llevarla a la sima y verla caer confiada en sus brazos.

- Te ves hermosa, siempre te ves hermosa pero adoro ser el único que puede verte así.- Rose sonrío y lo empujo para tirarlo de espaldas contra la cama.

- Yo también descubrí que adoro ver tu cara cuando suspiras por mí.

- ¿Quien te dice que suspiro por ti?

- ¿Eh? – ella se cruzo de brazos y lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

- Te ves preciosa sentada a horcadas sobre mi haciendo una rabieta mientras estamos desnudos – dijo el mostrando su deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Pagaras por burlarte de mí. Si te mueves un milímetro te dejo así como estés y me voy a bañar – dijo ella a la vez que empezaba a repartir besos y caricias por todas partes. – recuerda no te muevas.

- No es justo Rose.

- Shhh tu te lo has buscado- dijo mientras que sus manos alcanzaba su erección para masajearla.

- Mmm, vas a matarme

- ¿Por quien suspiras? - Dijo ella acercando su boca para ayudar al arduo trabajo que hacían sus manos, pero sin llegar a tocarlo con ella.

Emmett alzo la cabeza para mirarla.

- Desobedeciste – dijo ella incorporándose y dándose vuelta para irse a la ducha. El la tomo del brazo y la trajo de vuelta mientras ella reía.

Iban a continuar dando rienda a su interminable pasión cuando escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta

- Mami, quiero entlal. – decía Ethan con voz adormilada al otro lado de la puerta.

- Nuestro hijo es un incordio - dijo Emmett llevandose el cabello hacia atras en señal de frustración, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Un segundo mi corazón – dijo Rose a Ethan mientras le ordenaba a Emmett con señas que se metiera a la ducha y recogía la ropa que había quedado esparcida por todas partes. Abrió el primer cajón que encontró y se puso una camiseta y una sudadera rojas que no le pertenecían y le quedaban inmensas.

- Mami – dijo Ethan empezando a sollozar

- Ya esta príncipe, ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Rose abriendo la puerta y agachándose para ponerse a su altura, él la abrazo y se acomodó para que su madre pudiera levantarlo en brazos y ella así lo hizo.

- Tuve un sueño feo, tu no tabas y papi tampoco – dijo el pequeño apesadumbrado mientras levantaba la cabeza buscando a su padre.

- Ethan papi se esta duchando. Todo fue un sueño, nunca te dejaríamos solito. – el niño asintió mostrando que comprendía.

- Tengo hamble – dijo cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos para él desayuno? – dijo Rose agradeciendo el giro de las cosas, no le apetecía volver a imaginar a su pequeño solito y asustado.

- Celeales, y galletas y jugo y chocolate y…

- Empecemos con los Cereales – dijo Rose haciendo énfasis en cada silaba para que su pequeño aprendiera a pronunciar bien la "r" – y luego veremos si eres capaz de acabar con todo el refrigerador. – Ethan sonrió y se removió para que su madre lo dejara en el suelo, luego tomo su mano y caminaron juntos hasta la cocina.

- A papi no le gustan los ce… ce…

- Cereales

- Eso, no le gustan. Podemos dale futas

- Si, podemos darle frutas

- y chocolate

- aja

- y galletas

- así que ahora tu papá te va a ayudar a vaciar el refrigerador. – dijo ella alegremente

- sí, a papi le gusta mucho comel.

Rose estaba extasiada con las experiencias que había vivido las ultimas 12 horas, cuando pensaba en todo lo ocurrido desde su conversación con Emmett, la maravillosa experiencia de entregarse el uno al otro; despertar junto al ser amado y poder compartir el inicio del día disfrutando un desayuno en familia… todo parecía un sueño del cual no estaba dispuesta a despertar, se aferraría a él como le fuera posible, ahora se encontraba en el hogar que nunca había tenido, y no renunciaría a el por nada del mundo.

Ethan ya se encontraba en el Jardin y Emmett estaba trabajando; ella se dirigía a la universidad de Seattle, Richard la había citado para darle a conocer algunos descubrimientos que había hecho, pero no sin antes decirle que no debía ilusionarse ya que no era nada concluyente.

- Rose algunos de mis colegas se han dejado arrastrar a la investigación, claro que tuve que planteárselos como hipótesis ficticias, al plantear todo lo que me has contado, hemos estado hablando de una posible colisión dimensional, lo que seria más posible matemáticamente pues una partícula no podría estar en dos sitios al tiempo y dos no podrían ocupar el mismo espacio…

- Richard, la verdad no estoy entendiendo mucho…

- Lo siento, mmm haber déjame explicarte Rose – dijo Richard tomando una pequeña pelota de goma roja que tenia sobre el escritorio - ¿Puedes imaginarte una forma para que esta pelota este en dos sitios al mismo tiempo?

- Supongo que habría que partirla en dos

- Y si yo te dijera que no es necesario ¿Qué pensarías?

- Que no es posible, a menos de que consigas otra de las mismas o algo así… pero en ese caso no seria una pelota sino dos

- Yo te digo que si puede estar en dos sitios sin partirla ni hacer trampa comprando otra, pero en cuanto alguien se percate y observe este fenómeno, todo volverá al cause de lo que consideramos natural. Es decir nunca podremos ser testigos de que eso suceda, entonces ¿como podríamos afirmar que es así?

- Me volví a perder – hablo Rose

- Yo nunca logre ubicarme – secundo Alice con cara de total confusión.

- Mis princesas, no… mi diosa y mi hada, realmente la palabra princesas no las describiría, es más preciso usar nombres de seres mitológicos para describir la admiración que despiertan en mi, no entiendo como siguen casadas con ese par, soy mejor que ellos…

- Richard concéntrate – dijo Alice al tiempo que le daba un golpe en el hombro.

- Bueno – dijo el haciendo un gesto de mala gana – Mi diosa y mi hada, les pido que traten de abrir un poco sus mentes y visualicen que en este mismo instante suceden miles de fenómenos que no podemos ver, y ello no quiere decir que no existan; tenemos la evidencia de ello en lo sucedido con Rose, ella es testigo de la existencia de un mundo diferente paralelo a este, pero al parecer sucedió algo que la trajo hasta aquí, pero al no ser posible que hubieran dos Rosalie Lilliam Hale, se pudo haber ocasionado algo así como una colisión o fusión entre ambas, es decir que ahora tu eres el resultado del encuentro de las Rosalie de ambas dimensiones, lo que se evidencia con la confusión resultante al tener únicamente recuerdos de tu vida paralela y ahora empezar a despertar los de esta vida…

- Eso suena rarísimo – dijo Alice haciendo una mueca

- Richard veo que te estas esforzando bastante con tus hipótesis, pero solo son eso, no hay manera de comprobar nada, ni muchos menos decir porque sucedió o si volverá a pasar – dijo Rose tragando saliva al pensar en lo ultimo.

- No Rose, bien te había dicho que no tenia nada concluyente.

- Sí y entiendo, estas haciendo un gran trabajo y no tengo como pagarte, pero me gustaría tener algo firme a lo cual aferrarme, y al parecer eso no es posible.

- No, pero las probabilidades de que vuelva a ocurrir algo así son casi nulas, es más en primer lugar es increíble que haya sucedido, no hay precedentes. Mis colegas plantean que si sucede una vez, estadísticamente resultaría imposible que se repita y menos aun con la misma persona. Pero Rose no tenemos como darte seguridad, solo tenemos supuestos desde los conocimientos con los que contamos.

- Y ¿hay algo más?

- No eso es todo hasta ahora, pero sigo buscando e indagando con mis colegas en otros países, para saber si ellos tienen algún avance en sus estudios sobre las partículas cuánticas.

- Eres un sol Richard, de verdad te lo agradecemos mucho, no dudes en avisarnos si encuentras algo más. Te traje esto – Alice le extendió una cajita.

- ¿qué es? – inquirió Richard

- Destápalo y te enteras

- Alice… ¿es un Rolex?

- Te lo compramos las dos por…

- No lo puedo aceptar.

- Richard es de mala educación no recibir un regalo de Cumpleaños – lo interrumpió Rosalie.

- ¿Cumpleaños? – Dijo Richard con cara de confusión

- ¿Por Dios en que mundo vives? Rich hoy es tu cumpleaños, y como veo que no tienes planes te vienes con nosotras, esta noche vuelve Jasper y preparé, yo solita – Alice miro acusadoramente a Rose- su bienvenida.

- Alice, me has tenido toda la mañana de compras, y me toco arrastrarme con Anna para que nos hiciera los arreglos florales a última hora.

- Bueno, Rose se digno a ayudar, pero casi nada. – dijo Alice haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

- Así que el día de mi cumpleaños tengo que ir a ver la cara de mi enemigo, el que me ha quitado a la mujer de mi vida y encima debo darle la bienvenida – dramatizo Richard

- Se buen perdedor - dijo Rose continuando con el juego – además mi hermano deja sola a Alice mucho tiempo y frecuentemente, si te mantienes cerca es posible que puedas hacerle compañía en una próxima ocasión.

- Rose – reprocho Alice, de verdad enojada, y salió disparada de la oficina de Richard, dejando a sus acompañantes realmente sorprendidos, Rosalie se despidió con un abrazo y fue a alcanzar a su amiga.

Alice se sentía muy tonta, después de todo solo estaban jugando y ella se había sentido herida por las palabras de Rose, ella no tenia la intención de dañarla, pero sin quererlo había echado sal en la herida, Alice trataba de mostrar lo contrario pero realmente se sentía sola, era muy doloroso darse cuenta que su matrimonio solo era una pantalla, en otra época lo había compartido con su amiga, pero ahora ella no lo recordaba, no recordaba nada y apenas iba a conocer a su hermano por lo cual lo menos apropiado era desahogarse con ella contándole sus tristezas y como a medida que transcurría el tiempo su corazón se rompía un poco más con la frialdad y la distancia que caracterizaba su matrimonio.

Rose la encontró en sentada en una banca de la calle mirando a la nada.

- ¿Alice? – ella espabilo y dibujo una sonrisa perfecta, Rose descubrió que su amiga tenia excelentes dotes actorales, porque otra persona se hubiera tragado el cuento de que aquello reflejaba su estado de animo, cuando para ella era claro que no era así, conocía a Alice, no solo del tiempo que recordaba, sino de mucho antes y eso hacia que su instinto fuera más agudo.

- Siento esa escena, no me hagas caso – dijo Alice – Vamos faltan todavía detalles para la cena de la noche y aun no hemos recogido nuestros vestidos.

- Alice, a mi no me engañas

- Rose, era para molestar a Rich, estaba jugando. ¿Viste la cara que puso? – dijo Alice tratando de salirse con la suya.

- Alice, no soy idiota, prefiero que digas que no quieres hablar del tema, pero no me mientas, es injusto cuando yo he confiado en ti tan abiertamente.

- Lo lamento – realmente se sentía arrepentida – Rose es solo que mi matrimonio es algo singular, es difícil de explicar…

- Soy bastante inteligente y no me cuesta entender las cosas, pero no te sientas presionada, Al solo quiero que confíes en mí y te sientas apoyada, soy tu amiga ¿no?

- No Rose… - Rosalie se sintió herida por la afirmación de la que ella consideraba la mejor amiga que había tenido en toda su vida, es más si hubiera tenido una hermana no la querría más de lo que quería a Alice

- Rosalie, no me mires así, no eres solamente mi amiga, eres mi familia, mi hermana pero no estoy arrepentida de no decirte la verdad, no puedo contarte de mi vida antes de que conozcas a tu hermano, y veas lo maravilloso que es y lo mucho que te ama

- ¿y a ti Alice? ¿También te ama?

- Rose… no me hagas esto – las lagrimas ya empezaban a cubrir sus ojos grises.

- Puede que Jasper sea maravilloso como dices, pero no tiene dos dedos de frente, ¿cómo es posible que te haga pasar por esto? – ella abrazo a su amiga para mostrarle su apoyo.

- Solo soy yo la que me hago daño. – Alice respiro profundo y empezó a contar su historia en un resumen rápido, o más bien atropellado de los hechos- Cuando estábamos en la Universidad lo conocí en una de las ocasiones que vino a buscarte, fue amor a primera vista, pero el salía con María y estaba muy enamorado de ella, incluso un tiempo después se comprometieron; pero esa bruja era de lo peor y lo engaño con un amigo suyo, él no se dio cuenta y por cosas del destino yo me enteré, pero no sabia que hacer, sabia que le rompería el corazón y odiaba la idea de verlo sufrir, pero mucho más odiaba la idea de que esa arpía lo siguiera engañando y se casara con él, no se lo merecía – Alice suspiro antes de continuar – así que me arriesgue y le conté todo a tu hermano, lo más sorprendente fue que me creyó, fue un duro golpe para él, es un caballero pero también es muy orgulloso y no le gusta perder ante nadie, y menos sentirse traicionado y vencido así que de inmediato empezó a fraguar un plan, y yo casi que lo obligue a incluirme en el, no quería al principio pero yo logro ser bastante insistente – una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro pero rápidamente se borro – fingimos, bueno el fingió que se había quedado locamente enamorado de mi, yo no tuve que fingir, solo me deje llevar por lo que de verdad sentía; la gente se alegró porque al parecer las aventuras de María eran conocidas por todos. El caso fue que el show se salió de control y mi padré y tu padre se enteraron; cuando el señor Hale falleció, fue un golpe muy duro para ustedes, Jasper estaba cansado con todo lo que tuvo que asumir y era absurdo tener que seguir fingiendo así que hablamos de terminar con esa farsa, y hacer como que terminábamos nuestra relación en forma cordial manteniendo la amistad; pero en eso mi padre se enfermo, le diagnosticaron cáncer y lo desahuciaron, su ultimo deseo era llevarme al altar y le rogué a Jasper que me ayudara a concedérselo. Nos casamos, hace un año, mi padre con los tratamientos ha logrado prolongar su expectativa de vida y yo no puedo liberar a Jasper de su compromiso y romper las ilusiones de mi padre, no puedo dejar que se vaya desilusionado de mí, Rose soy una mala persona… - Eso si era digno de una novela, Rosalie se sintió egoísta, llevaban más de un mes en el que se había sentido el centro del mundo y se había preocupado únicamente de sus problemas, no podía creer que la hiperactiva y alegre Alice estuviera atravesando por semejante situación; y quien lo hubiera imaginado, si siempre parecía estar derrochando entusiasmo y felicidad.

- Oh Alice, no eres una mala persona, si lo fueras no estarías dentro de mis personas favoritas en el universo, no sé ni que decirte para que te sientas mejor… solo puedo ofrecerte todo mi apoyo, no estas sola, cuando necesites desahogarte, hablar, llorar, gritar, o maldecir, cuenta conmigo, como tu lo dijiste somos familia, siempre los seremos, eres mi hermana. – Alice se dejo consolar otro rato, se sentía bien poder desahogarse. Fueron hasta su casa y ella se dio una ducha con agua tibia y se puso una blusa negra con encajes, una falda corta de jean, unas medias veladas negras, completando el conjunto con unas botas y un gabán gris, luego se encontró en el salón con Rose, y Amelia que traía a Ethan del Jardín.

- Ya estoy lista, vamos por nuestros vestidos y el traje de este príncipe hermoso – Alice alzo a Ethan y le dio un beso en la nariz.

- Tía Ali – dijo Ethan de forma quejumbrosa al recibir el beso de su tía, Alice hizo un mohín y Ethan la abrazo fuertemente – ya tía, ta bien, no lloles.

- Entonces salúdame como es debido – puso su mejilla y Ethan le dio un beso chillón y baboso lo que provoco que ambos reirán.

Pasaron la tarde en casa de Alice ultimando detalles, Jasper llegaría a casa a eso de las 8:30 de la noche, Rose aun no entendía bien la situación, quería conocer a su hermano para darse una idea de como estaban las cosas y poder ayudar mejor a Alice. Estaba nerviosa, después de todo no se conocía a un hermano todos los días, siempre había deseado tener hermanos, y según la información que tenia eran muy cercanos, estaba sumergida en sus pensamiento cuando una serie de imágenes llegaron a su cabeza.

...

_Rose se veía claramente reflejada en un espejo, estaba vestida de blanco, detrás de ella vio aparecer una persona, era un hombre, esta vez la imagen no fue tan clara, podía escuchar su voz pero no lograba visualizar su rostro_

_- Rose te ves hermosa, vas a hacer que Emmett babee toda la ceremonia – Rose llevaba un Vestido sin tirantes, y el encaje superior estaba adornado con pequeños brillantes que caían hasta el final del vestido, tenia un pequeño cinturón de color rojo que contrastaría con el arreglo del ramo y los diferentes adornos dispuestos en la el jardín donde se celebraría la boda y en el lugar de la recepción. Su cabello estaba parcialmente recogido despejando su cara y adornado por pequeños brillantes, pero en la parte de abajo caía libremente formando una cascada dorada, el maquillaje solo se encargaba de resaltar sus rasgos pero era bastante natural._

_- Gracias Jazz, he escuchado que el hermano de la novia esta muy guapo ¿Dónde esta papá?_

_- Te espera afuera… Rose sé que vas a ser una mujer casada pero no te olvides de tu hermano que te adora ¿de acuerdo?_

_- ¿Como dices eso? sabes que te quiero, y siempre serás mi hermano favorito además viviremos muy cerca, incluso más que antes, podremos vernos tanto como deseemos. – Jasper sonrió y la abrazo con cuidado para no despeinarla ni arrugar su hermoso vestido. – Jazz me vas a hacer llorar y Alice nos matará._

_- Es cierto, los mataré si dañan mi obra maestra, así que apártate Jasper. – por el comentario que siguió al parecer Jasper se había quedado embobado admirando la pequeña y menuda figura de Alice enfundada en un vestido Lila de un solo tirante, ceñido al cuerpo en la parte superior y con un ligero vuelo en la inferior, parecía un hada, también llevaba un maquillaje muy natural con algunos tonos lila y el cabello como siempre corto perfectamente organizado en esa forma única que solo lucia hermosa en ella._

_- Ya veo quienes serán los próximos en desfilar al altar – dijo Rose solo para que él pudiera escuchar, este dio un respingo._

_- Rose, sabes que Alice no me ve de esa forma y yo estoy empezando una relación con María. – Rose suspiro frustrada y decidió concentrarse en el día más maravilloso de su vida._

_...  
><em>

Más recuerdos, después de divagar en sus pensamientos tras verse a sí misma frente a un espejo vestida de novia y la sensación de emoción, nervios y un profundo amor que la situación le despertaba, se dio cuenta que parecía que su conexión con la otra Rosalie se fortalecía y lograba mayor acceso a los recuerdos precisos en el momento exacto, se había dado cuenta de datos interesantes, primero estaba la excelente relación y el cariño que era evidente en el trato con su hermano, aunque hubiera deseado ver con claridad su rostro; el segundo dato era que al parecer a Jasper no le era indiferente Alice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía ^.^**

**De nuevo me demoré muchísimo para subir. No tengo excusa, espero me perdonen. **

**Igual si no es mucha molestia después de semejante espera me gustaría que me dejaran sus opiniones, sugerencias, inquietudes… o lo que se les ocurra. **

**Y sin más preámbulos, el capitulo. **

**Gracias a ****Kabum**** y a ****crematlv19**** que comentaron mi capitulo anterior. **

Esme, Calisle, Emmett, Rose, Ethan y Alice ya estaban en la casa de esta ultima, todo estaba perfectamente organizado, era un espacio amplio con suelo de mármol, además se podía contenplar la preciosa noche ya que los grandes ventanales enmarcaban el cielo en todo su esplendor, había una mesa grande dispuesta para la cena, la chimenea se encontraba encendida, Emmett muy a pesar de los reproches de Alice se las había ingeniado para encender el televisor para ver un partido de beisbol.

- Emmett no te vas a morir por no ver el maldito partido – dijo Alice perdiendo la paciencia.

- Duende tu no te vas a morir si lo veo, además el que apague el televisor no va a lograr que Jasper llegue más rápido, así que relájate que te vas a arrugar.- dijo él sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo del juego.

-Rose, dile algo… - Alice con su típico mohín miraba suplicante a su amiga.

- Rose se acercó al sofá donde estaba sentado su esposo, se ubico detrás de él y lo rodeo en un abrazo, acercándose lo suficiente para hablarle al oído y que nadie escuchara.

- Oso si le haces caso a Alice yo me encargare de recompensarte muy bien- dijo Rose haciendo énfasis en las palabras de forma seductora- cuando estemos en casa.

El juego de repente no se le hacia tan interesante, Emmett sonrió pícaramente.

- ¿Y me puedes adelantar algo? – dijo él en el mismo tono seductor pero sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo de que los demás escucharan, Rose rodo los ojos, y se limito a morderle una oreja, antes de ir a ayudar a Alice que estaba retocando por quinta vez los arreglos florales de la mesa y los que estaban distribuidos por el salón.

- Ángel es un trato – dijo Emmett al tiempo que apagaba el televisor.

El timbre sonó y Alice dio un respingo, al tiempo que se alisaba de forma nerviosa el vestido borrando arrugas invisibles del mismo.

- Allie no estés tan nerviosa, yo veré quien es.

- Noo – casi grito Alice – si llega a ser Jasper arruinaras la sorpresa, ustedes se quedan aquí, apaguen la luz. Emmett no lo arruines, quiero mucho a Rose pero si debo dejarla viuda lo haré. – Emmett puso tal expresión de inocencia que los demás no pudieron evitar reír, Alice alzo la vista al techo pidiendo paciencia al universo y se apresuró en dirección a la puerta

- Hola Alice ¿Llegamos tarde? – saludo Bella con una sonrisa Radiante

- Bella, por la cara de Alice, primero llegamos a tiempo y segundo le desilusiona vernos a nosotros. – Dijo Edward, Alice inmediatamente los abrazo a los dos.

- Eddie no te pongas en ese plan – dijo la aludida con clara intención de molestarlo ya que sabia lo mucho que odiaba ese diminutivo– mejor entren para que nos platiquen como estuvo el viaje y la gira.- Edward había estado presentándose en diferentes sitios de Europa, las entradas a sus conciertos se agotaban con meses de anticipación, no era secreto para nadie el gran talento que poseía como pianista, por ellos aclamado por todos, inclusive por autoridades en el tema.

- Hoy es el día para Jasper, después los invitamos a cenar y les damos los obsequios que compramos en París para ustedes – dijo Bella sabiendo que enloquecería a su amiga.

- ¿obsequios? ¿París? – dijo Alice dando pequeños brinquitos. Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando un portafolio asomo por ella evitando que lo lograra. Alice lo reconoció de inmediato y no tardo en abrir la puerta de par en par, al otro lado se encontraba Jasper quien sin poderlo evitar sonrió al ver la emoción que teñía los ojos de su Esposa.

- Jazz - dijo Alice arrojándose para abrazarlo, él se tenso pero le devolvió el abrazo aunque sin una mínima parte de la emoción de ella.

- Hola Alice. Hola Edward, Bella. Que sorpresa encontrarlos justo cuando regreso a casa – dijo y esta vez miro de forma acusadora a Alice; ella lo ignoro y fingió inocencia.

- Jasper debes estar muy cansado, porque no vamos al salón, para que te sientes y nos cuentes como te fue – Hablo Edward ganándose la adoración de Alice, el parecía saber justo lo que debía hacer en el momento preciso, si bien Rose era su mejor amiga junto con Bella, Edward era su mejor amigo masculino.

- Vayan para allá, los alcanzamos en un segundo. Alice podrías acompañarme un momento al estudio.

Se dirigieron al estudio, Alice sabia bien la razón. Con solo ver a sus amigos al llegar, Jasper había atado cabos y sacado conclusiones, y sencillamente no le importaba, así como Jasper era una persona bastante aguda y perspicaz que lograba armar un escenario en su mente disponiendo solo de unas cuantas piezas, cosa que admiraba y adoraba, también era cierto que dentro de la naturaleza de ella estaba ser una persona calidad y efusiva, y eso incluía hacer una bienvenida a alguien querido que había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de casa, y si a Jasper no le gustaba igual tendría que aguantarse.

- Alice le estoy pidiendo al cielo que no se te haya ocurrido hacerme una fiesta de bienvenida – Le dijo cortantemente.

- No Jasper, sé que no te gustan las fiestas

- ¿Entonces porqué están Bella y Edward aquí?

- Aparte de que ellos pueden venir cuando se les antoje, resulta que los he invitado a cenar, y al resto de nuestros amigos también. Y no se te ocurra decirme nada, no es una fiesta, es solo una cena.

- Te he dicho…

- Si, si. Ya sé – cada vez estaba más enojada, tanto empeño que había puesto en hacer las cosas y él solo venia a arruinarlo todo con esa actitud, pero ella no permitirían que las cosas fueran así, por ello le hablo con voz dulce y calmada – Ya sé, nuestro matrimonio es una farsa, no tienes que recordármelo cada vez, lo sé mejor que nadie y te estoy agradecida por el sacrificio que estas haciendo por mi, pero resulta que eres una persona querida para mí Jazz, así no seas mi esposo de verdad, así que tienes una cena de bienvenida, tu hermana esta aquí y quiere verte y no voy a cancelar nada.

Jasper pensó en decirle que no pretendía echarle nada en cara, pero su mente se nublo y se estremeció cuando le escucho decir que era una persona querida para ella, lamentablemente el significado que su pequeña esposa daba a esas palabras debía ser muy distinto al que el anhelaba, se sentía atrapado, cualquier intento de acercarse a ella seria aprovecharse de la situación y el sufrimiento por el cual estaba atravesando, así que intentaba mantener una distancia prudente pero se sentía tan frustrado con esa situación que el resultado eran discusiones estúpidas que lo hacían sentir como un idiota; por su puesto que le gustaba que su esposa lo recibiera con una brillante sonrisa que invitará a sus amigos y que compartieran un tiempo en familia, también soñaba con terminar la velada a solas con su pequeña hada demostrándole lo mucho que la había extrañado; pero tener esas fantasías a parte de ser inútil se tornaba doloroso y hasta sadico, como derramar agua delante de un sediento o comer pan delante de un hambriento.

Jasper suspiro sintiéndose cansado, un caballero no debía tener tal actitud delante de una dama y mucho menos cuando esa dama era la dueña de su corazón aunque ella lo ignoraba.

- Perdona Alice, no debí comportarme como un estúpido ¿Debo fingir sorpresa? – dijo dibujando en su rostro esa sonrisa torcida, que era su mejor arma contra ella aunque no era conciente de ello.

- Ella pego un pequeño gritito de emoción al conseguir su objetivo y le dio un abrazo rápido que hizo que le corazón de Jasper se saltara un latido.

- Más te Vale que seas buen Actor Jasper Whitlock- Ella iba a salir corriendo hacia el salón pero él la detuvo, tomándola de la mano.

- ¿Ha habido algún cambio en la memoria de Rose desde la ultima vez que me escribiste?

- Ay Jazz, es complicado de explicar, no ha recordado todo, solo pequeños… - Alice busco una palabra apropiada – Capitulos, si eso es, capítulos aislados.

- ¿Y esos otros recuerdos que tenía?

- Jasper es mejor que le preguntes tu mismo – sintió como él se tensaba, ella leyó perfectamente la preocupación que lo mortificaba y lo abrazo nuevamente pero esta vez durante más tiempo – Jasper, Rose te adora, y cuando te vea aunque no se acuerde lo va a sentir.- él se sintió completo, seguro y lleno de confianza; como si ella logrará con su cercanía abrigar a su corazón y calmarlo, la rodeo con los brazos correspondiendo el abrazo y deseo poder permanecer así por siempre, agacho la cabeza para acercarla al cabello de Alice y aspiro su aroma. De repente se dio cuenta que se estaba dejando llevar y rompió el abrazo.

- Si no vamos van a venir a buscarnos. Alice adelántate y luego entro yo y cumplo mi papel. – ella asintió y se dirigio al salón, el aprovecho aquellos segundos a solas para sosegar su mente antes de reunirse con su familia.

Alice se había sentido en el cielo, aunque pronto había sido obligada abandonarlo, pero no estaba triste, como poder estarlo después de estar tan cerca de su príncipe, de su caballero; eso le permitía estar alejada de la realidad por unos segundos.

- Bueno, ya viene Jasper, así que cuando entré ya saben que hacer.- Seguiría siendo una sorpresa, al parecer Jasper había estado tan ocupado que no recordaba que no solo era una bienvenida, se trataba también de su cumpleaños.

Cuando Jasper entro en el salón es escucharon pequeñas explosiones y cayeron confetis y serpentinas a su alrededor, la mitad de los presentes gritaron felicidades y la otra mitad bienvenido, a excepción de Emmett, que logro hacer una mezcla extraña de las dos palabras; de verdad se sorprendió no recordaba que fuera su cumpleaños y además estaban todos a quienes consideraba su familia, el salón estaba perfectamente adornado, habían flores algunos globos azules, velas, un letrero en medio del lugar que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños y Bienvenido a Casa". Realmente era una fiesta, pero su pequeña esposa que adoraba las fiestas enormes con muchos detalles e invitados no la describiría como tal. Sonrió ampliamente y negó con la cabeza mirando a Alice.

Pensó que debía dirigir algunas palabras de agradecimiento pero pronto se vio que se formaba una especie de fila y que todos venían con la intensión de saludarlo con un abrazo.

- Querido bienvenido a casa, tienes que contarme acerca de Tokyo – decía Esme mientras lo abrazaba.

- Amor, Jasper estaba trabajando, si hubiera tenido tiempo de hacer turismo hubiera llevado a Alice consigo – Dijo Carlisle a su esposa y luego se dirigió a Jasper – Bienvenido, espero que te quedes una temporada con nosotros – le dio un abrazo y le hablo en un susurro para que nadie se diera cuenta – tenemos que hablar se trata de Alice.- sin más se alejó y cedió el paso a los demás.

- Ya te saludamos pero queremos darte la bienvenida oficial – hablo Edward que estaba junto Bella.

- No regañes a Alice ¿Entendido? – Señalo Bella y ambos lo abrazaron.

Emmett se acercó y lo abrazo levantándolo del suelo en medio de las carcajadas de todos y las alabanzas de Ethan quien estaba profundamente orgulloso de su padre, cuando Emmett solto a su cuñado Ethan se apresuró a rodearle una pierna para intentar alzarlo, Jasper divertido la alzo fingiendo que era Ethan quien lo había logrado.

- Que sobrino más fuerte tengo – todos aplaudieron a un muy presuntuoso pequeño, quien luego alzo sus bracitos para que su tío lo alzará.

- Hola tío Jaspi – Ethan no habia logrado pronunciar bien el nombre de su tío y no ayudaba el que su padre se carcajeara cada vez que veía la cara de Jasper al escuchar la forma en que su sobrino lo llamaba.- ¿Me tlagiste legalos?

- Te traje regalos – dijo Jasper haciendo énfasis en las "r" - pero solo te los daré si dices correctamente mi nombre – él pequeño frunció el seño y miro a Emmett en busca de ayuda paternal, el solo se limito a levantar los hombros desentendiéndose de la situación.

- Tío Jazz

- Pequeño tramposo

- Así te dice tía Ali.

- Esta bien, pero solo te has ganado uno de los regalos, el otro quedará pendiente.- él niño sonrió y se removió para que lo bajara.

La única que faltaba por saludar a Jasper era Rose, pero estaba extremadamente nerviosa, desde el momento que lo vio sintió una profunda emoción, no era difícil ver el parecido evidente entre ambos, aquel que solo es posible entre miembros de una misma familia. ¡tenía un hermano! Y estaba allí frente a ella mirándola expectante, algo que siempre anhelo y pido a la vida, a sus padres, y que hasta hace unos días no se animaba a creer por parecerle demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- Rose dio un paso adelante.

- Bienvenido a casa y feliz cumpleaños. – dijo tímidamente.

- Hola Rose ¿Cómo estás? – dijo el luchando por no abrazarla, no quería ponerla nerviosa, pero era maravilloso ver a su hermana allí de pie, frente a él, después de toda aquella pesadilla en la que pensó que la perdería para siempre, ya la vida se había encargado de que no compartieran los primeros años de su vida y el temor de que ella se fuera dejándolo solo era demasiado grande.

- De maravilla, pero sigo si recuperar la memoria – Rose pensó en que no era el momento propicio para entrar en detalles, y aun no estaba segura de cuantos de ellos le daría a su hermano.

- Soy tu hermano, te quiero mucho, y estoy feliz que estés con nosotros, no nos vuelvas a asustar de esa forma.

- ¿Estas decepcionado por que no he recuperado la memoria?

- Honestamente ahora lo único que quiero es abrazarte- En ese momento Rosalie pensó que Alice no había errado al decir que Jasper era maravilloso. Más feliz y alentada por el recuerdo que había recuperado hace poco, se acercó y ambos se abrazaron fuertemente.

Después de darles unos momentos de intimidad, Emmett interrumpió con su voz.

- No es justo, a mi me toco sufrir más para acercarme a ella.

- Debió ser porque tus intenciones no eran precisamente fraternales- Dijo Edward.

- Culpable – respondió el aludido.

- ¿pol que mami no lecuelda a tio Jazz? – Pregunto Ethan, capturando la atención de todos y logrando que Rose rompiera el abrazo con su hermano y mirará con pánico a Emmett.

- Campeón, ¿recuerdas que tu mami se lastimo hace poco? – el pequeño asintió e hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar lo sucedido, lo que hizo que a Rose se le empañaran los ojos con lagrimas.

- Bien, eso hizo que mami olvidara algunas cosas…

- ¿Y a mí? – Rayos, como explicar a un niño de tres años un asunto tan complicado, y su esposa estaba asustada ante la situación, Emmett miro con suplica a Esme y Carlisle. Pero fue interrumpido por Rose que armándose de valor tomo a Ethan en brazos.

- Osito ¿sabes que te amo mucho mucho mucho? – Ethan asintió

- Eso no cambia, me olvide de algunas cosas, pero no importa porque los amo mucho y si hay algo que no me acuerde les puedo preguntar. ¿verdad que tú ayudarás si necesito recordar algo? Ethan asintió.

- O le pleguntamos a papi, él sabe muchas cosas. – Rose asintió y luego lo lleno de besos mientras el pequeño sonreía.

- Si mi osito hermoso, le podemos preguntar a tu papito.

- Tío Jazz mi legalo pol favol – dijo Ethan cambiando drásticamente de tema, ya había sido muy paciente según sus papás le habían enseñado para no ser mal educado, según su relojito interno ya era la hora de recibir su regalo.

Todos soltaron el aire que habían estado conteniendo, relajándose un poco.

- Nuestro hijo va cinco pasos por delante de nosotros y nos pasa factura si nos olvidamos – comento Emmett al oído de Rose mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

- Me asuste mucho – dijo ella cerrando los ojos y suspirando – no quiero que sufra y menos por tu culpa.

- Ángel no es tu culpa lo que sucedió y lo sabes.

- Te amo.

- Dejare que me lo demuestres en casa cuando me estés cumpliendo con el trato que hicimos – dijo besando su cuello – Te amo mi osita.

- Paguen habitación – les reclamo Edward – hay menores de edad presentes, y los adultos tampoco estamos interesados en su espectáculo.

- Eddie no seas envidioso, si quieres puedo enseñarte algunas técnicas que… – provoco Emmett pero fue interrumpido por Esme.

- Cariño no es el momento para empezar a jugar, Jasper esta cansado, así que deberíamos cenar para que podamos dejarlo descansar.

El resto de la velada trascurrió en calma, se dedicaron a charlar, a discutir como era normal hacerlo cuando Emmett se ponía en función de ello y así estaba aquel día, Ethan se quedo dormido y fue allí donde la feliz familia se retiro, Carlisle, Esme, Edward y Bella los siguieron poco después.

Rose estaba muy feliz, nunca olvidaría la sensación de estar rodeada por seres queridos, el tema de sus recuerdos no se había vuelto a tocar en toda la noche, y hasta parecía ser de poca importancia, podía interactuar con todos de una forma natural.

- ¿En que piensas ángel? – ella estaba mirando por el pequeño balcón de la habitación principal, y él se acercó y la abrazo por la espalda.

- En que todo es perfecto.

- Casi perfecto – dijo el dándole vuelta para que quedaran frente a frente, se besaron con adoración, Emmett suspiro.- Ahora sí perfecto.

**Continuará...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Historia De SM y la historia Mía.**

**Estoy desarrollando de forma paralela la historia de Alice y Jasper, pensé hacerlo en otro fic, pero si no actualizo pronto uno más difícil dos. Así que en Túnel verán la historia de Rose y Emmett pero también la de Alice y Jasper. Espero que les guste **

**^.^**

Habían pasado dos meses hermosos que no podía describir con otra palabra que no fuera perfección, el pensar que podría tratarse de un sueño la atormentaba, después de todo ella era la principal testigo de que cosas como aquellas podían suceder, después de todo había pasado 28 años de su vida en circunstancias totalmente diferentes y en un solo día todo se había transformado drásticamente, llevándola a vivir la fantasía de tener una familia, un esposo maravilloso, inteligente, atractivo, travieso, divertido… en general era el hombre que jamás soñó tener pero que ahora la idea de vivir sin él era simplemente absurda; además estaba su pequeñín, su hijo, un osito hermoso que iluminaba sus días, no sabía que fuese posible sentir tanto amor, pero ver aquel niño de cabello oscuro y ojos azules como el mar era una maravilla, ya que podía empezar a distinguir los pequeños rasgos que había heredado de Emmett y aquellos que le pertenecían a ella.

Físicamente aquel cabello rizado y oscuro era evidentemente herencia del padre junto con la forma y las facciones de la cara, el color y forma de los ojos era igual al de Rose, además del pequeño lunar cerca a los labios; en la personalidad era curioso, travieso, ingenioso y astuto como su padre, pero de ella había sacado el carácter fuerte y la perseverancia para hacer las cosas; además de ser el niño más inteligente del mundo cosa que Rose atribuía a una herencia por partida doble.

Esa mañana al despertar y estirar su brazo para buscar a Emmett encontró el espacio vacío y frio, sintió pánico, se sento de golpe y confundida miro en todas direcciones.

- Emmett – lo llamo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se levanto tan rápido que tuvo que volver a sentarse porque toda la habitación se movió frente a sus ojos de forma vertiginosa, respiro profundo – Emmett – volvió a llamar mientras recorría nuevamente la habitación con la mirada, definitivamente era la habitación en la que la noche anterior se había acurrucado con su esposo después de compartir un apasionado encuentro, en ese aspecto se sentía tranquila, ya que el miedo de volver de repente a su otro mundo acechaba como un animal cada vez más hambriento ansioso por atacar. De repente capto algo que no había visto antes, una pequeña nota sobre la almohada.

Ángel, tuve que salir de forma urgente por un imprevisto en la empresa, si te levantas antes de las 9:00 am (apague tu despertador) llámame y te invito a desayunar. No te preocupes Esme enviará a Ethan al Jardin.

Te amo mi osita.

Miro la hora y eran las 9:30 por lo cual se había perdido la oportunidad de desayunar con un osito, respiro pesadamente, molesta por no haberse despertado antes, pero recordó que esa misma mañana a las 10:30 había acordado reunirse con Richard quien al parecer tenia alguna información interesante, al ver que no contaba con mucho tiempo saco rápidamente un pantalón blanco un saco de cuello bandeja color azul cielo y unos zapatos del mismo color con un ligero tacón; seguidamente entro al baño para ducharse rápidamente antes de salir.

Richard la aguardaba impaciente, esperaba poder hablar con Rose, pero había otro asunto que lo tenia inquieto, desde la ultima ocasión la conversación o más bien la broma que le hicieron a Alice y la reacción de esta lo tenia consternado ¿acaso no era feliz? ¿Le habían causado daño con sus comentarios? ¿Acaso el marido de Alice era retrasado para hacerla sufrir así?, Alice era una mujer maravillosa, era hermosa como la reina e las hadas con su hermoso cabello negro, ojos como el humo su cuerpo pequeño pero bien proporcionado… era una belleza y su personalidad no se quedaba atrás, ante sus ojos, no… ante los ojos de cualquiera era obvia la dulzura, ternura, vitalidad, sinceridad, honestidad, además Alice siempre ponía primero los intereses de los demás sobre los de ella, era una mujer extremadamente bondadosa, tal vez por eso el pelmazo de su esposo se aprovechaba y no la trataba como se merecía… Si fuera él, si Alice fuera su…

- Por Dios, estoy enamorado de Alice – dijo Richard en voz alta

- Ahora tienes ojos en la espalda, y yo que quería sorprenderte – Dijo ella tomando la confesión de él como uno de sus habituales juegos; el trago saliva aliviado y contrariado al mismo tiempo, pero continúo con su saludo rutinario.

- Como no voy a sentir la presencia de la reina de mi corazón, ¿por fin te fugaras conmigo? – antes de que Alice diera la ingeniosa respuesta que tenia preparada el la interrumpió – antes de contestar piénsalo muy bien, te ofrezco todo lo que desees, pongo el mundo a tus pies y seré tu esclavo, cada deseo tuyo se convertirá en el mio y no pararé hasta hacer realidad todos tus sueños, entonces ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

- Galante caballero, mis deseos, mi voluntad y mi corazón ya los he entregado, ha llegado tarde con su propuesta, aunque no niego que sea bastante tentadora – Alice tuvo improvisar porque lo que había planeado desde que venia en el auto ya no le servía frente al ataque poético de su amigo.

Richard en ese momento estaba confundido, el juego para él se estaba confundiendo con la realidad, y sus palabras más que fantasías y bromas, empezaban a reflejar su sentir.

- Otra vez empezaron con eso – Dijo Rose que para Richard fue un ángel que llego en su rescate.

- Oh Diosa, nos has honrado con tu presencia. – dijo él tratando de sonar tan teatral como siempre pero temiendo que su voz fuera ahogada por la confusión de su mente. Para Alice paso desapercibido pero a Rose no se le escapaba nada, tampoco le fue indiferente la mirada que Richard le dirigió a Alice, aunque no supo descifrar su significado; quizás se encontraba todavía afectado por lo sucedido en la ocasión anterior, pero decidió zanjar el asunto cambiando de tema para que el ambiente no se volviera tenso, además su visita no era precisamente social.

- Bueno, antes de que me hagas un altar, ¿por qué no nos cuentas aquello tan interesante por lo cual nos has llamado?

- El altar ya lo tengo en un rincón secreto de mi casa, por eso podemos continuar con el orden del día – Alice y Rose no pudieron evitar reír y negar con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

- Bueno Rich, antes de tu sesión de oraciones matinales en el altar de Rose, podrías ponernos al día con tu investigación

- ¿Celosa? – Bromeo Richard sabiendo que no tenía tanta suerte.

- Niños basta de juegos – Rose los detuvo segura de que así podrían quedarse todo el día, y estuvo más segura aun cuando Alice hizo un mohín lo que anunciaba que ya estaba preparando su contrataque. Pero se produjo otro suceso interesante el rostro de su amigo se ilumino al mirar los gestos de Alice, al parecer el asunto iba por terreno peligroso.

- Bueno Rose – Inicio Richard en tono profesional invitándolas a tomar asiento – unas investigaciones que retomamos hace unos días, nos arrojaron algunos datos relevantes, ¿recuerdas que te había dicho que no era posible estadísticamente que sucediera dos veces un evento tan fuera de lo común?

- Sí lo recuerdo – Rose sintió que una sensación de frio y malestar se apoderaba de ella.

- Pues resulta que encontramos que las partículas que presentan comportamientos poco comunes, parecido a lo que les explique la vez pasada, tienen la tendencia de repetirlos, es como si estuvieran facultadas para hacerlo y al experimentarlo suele repetirse el fenómeno en condiciones similares.

- ¿Podría irme de nuevo? ¿Pero dijiste que ustedes no podían estudiar ese tipo de suceso?

- A la primera pregunta la respuesta es que es una de las posibilidades, necesito recabar más datos pero es una labor complicad; y a la segunda pregunta la respuesta es que hemos creado un sistema… es muy complejo para explicarlo y no quiero saturarlas de información, el caso es que generalmente las partículas al ser observadas retoman patrones de comportamiento tradicionales, normales, aquellos que logramos explicar matemáticamente; es casi imposible ver lo contrario, pero con este sistema hemos logrado captar dicha actividad aunque sigue conllevando un alto nivel de dificultad.

- ¿Podría irme de nuevo? – Repitió Rose que al parecer se había desconectado, Alice quien también estaba consternada le sujeto la mano en señal de apoyo.

- Richard, Rose ha estado recordando sucesos aislados, hace poco recordó su boda – Rose le había contado a Alice la escena revivida de su memoria, aunque saltándose algunos detalles de información que no le correspondía revelar. – No nos habías comentado antes que podía ser que… - Alice aclaro sus ideas antes de continuar – que dos dimensiones se hubieran interceptado… o algo así, pero que las Rose de ambas dimensiones ahora serían una… ¿No nos habías comentado eso?

- Sigue siendo una posibilidad, solo estoy planteándoles otra de las posibilidades, me pidieron que las mantuviera al tanto de lo que encontrará y así lo hago, pero estoy confundido ¿Rose no querías regresar a tu anterior vida? – Alice lo fulmino con la mirada para que no siguiera por ese camino.

- Yo… lo siento Richard, necesito un poco de aire – contesto Rosalie que estaba blanca como papel

- Yo te acompaño Rose, Richard sal de esta oficina, te hace falta practicar habilidades sociales, ven con nosotras a tomar algo mañana, a las 4 en mi casa – dijo Alice como despedida sin esperar respuesta, porque más que una invitación había sido una orden.

- Si señora – contesto él ya solo.

Alice tomo del brazo a Rose y la acompaño hasta un parque cercano a la Universidad, estaba ansiosa porque su amiga no había modulado palabra, la hizo sentar en una silla y se arrodillo frente a ella.

- Rose todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.

- Alice… es solo que me hice a la idea de quedarme aquí, fue fácil porque realmente es lo que quiero, yo… si me voy seria como si muriera, sin ustedes, sin Ethan sin Emmett – a Rose se le quebraba la voz a medida que hablaba y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – Alice no podría vivir así después de conocer esta vida, no podría…

- Mi pequeña Rose no llores – las dos amigas se abrazaron ambas con lagrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Alice, no lo hubiera contestado de no ser porque la melodía que sonó era la dedicada única y exclusivamente para esa persona que lograba que su corazón cambiara su ritmo en unas ocasiones lo detenía y en otras lo llevaba a acelerarse sin remedio. Sin dejar de abrazar a su amiga contesto.

- Hola Jazz

- Alice ¿estas bien? ¿por qué estas llorando?

- ¿Podrías venir por Rose y por mi?

- ¿están bien? ¿le paso algo a Rose? ¿Dónde están?

- Estamos en el parque cercano a la universidad de Seattle, físicamente estamos bien no te preocupes pero ven pronto por favor. – Jasper comprendió enseguida que las cosas andaban mal, que si bien físicamente se encontraban bien, emocionalmente no, eso era lo que Alice le quería decir, pero ¿qué había sucedido?, Alice no se lo diría por teléfono, si quería saberlo debía estar pronto con ellas, con las dos mujeres que significaban todo en su vida, su hermana y la mujer que amaba, el hecho de que a alguna de las dos pudiera sucederle algo le partía en dos el pecho.

- Alice, vayan a la cafetería donde solíamos reunirnos, les queda cerca, espérenme ahí. ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí Jazz, no tardes…

- Ya estoy saliendo para allá, no tardare, Allie, dile a Rose que la quiero y… - Jasper ansiaba decirle que también la quería que la amaba, pero no podía, no podía ser tan egoísta – ya voy para allá.

- Jasper somos amigos ¿verdad? Yo también te quiero, ¿te cuesta tanto decirlo? O es que no lo sientes así… - Alice no estaba enojada, estaba triste y sus palabras fueron dichas de forma dulce casi en un susurro seguidas por un suspiro tan profundo que hasta dolió - olvídalo, ven pronto, tu hermana te necesita. – dijo antes de dar por terminada la llamada.

Estaba allí pensando que no permitiría que nada hiciera daño a Rose u a Alice, pero resultaba que él era un experto en hacer sentir mal a Alice y se odiaba por ello. La había herido, lo había notado en su voz y lo que más lo llenaba de frustración es que ella no lo odiaba por eso, pero él sí se odiaba, maldijo para si mismo mientras corría hacia el estacionamiento.

- Señor Whitlock, tiene una cita en quince minutos – le recordó su secretaria.

- Cancélala… cancela todo lo que tengo el resto del día.

- Si señor – Ángela dudo un segundo, pero se decidió a preguntar – ¿Esta todo bien?

- Eso espero – dijo Jasper saliendo rápidamente.

La velocidad era algo más de Alice pero él también podía acelerar cuando era necesario y así lo hizo.

Hace unos meses durante su bienvenida Carlisle le había dicho que tenían que hablar y que el asunto estaba relacionado con Alice, cuando se reunieron tuvieron una reunión que hizo que Jasper aplazara algunos viajes de negocios y delegará otros para poder permanecer más tiempo en casa.

Feedback

- Jasper habla con ella, es difícil ver cuando las cosas le afectan porque siempre la vemos muy activa y sonriente, tu la conoces y sabes por lo que esta pasando con su padre y lo de Rose también ha sido difícil para ella, son muchas cosas y ella las asume todas sin pedir ayuda a nadie. Me pregunto a que horas esta durmiendo – dijo el medico más para él que para Jasper.

- ¿Por qué piensas que no esta durmiendo bien? – pregunto Jasper exasperado por el hecho de que le tuvieran que decir cosas que él debía saber.

- En la mañana se dedica a trabajar en el lanzamiento de su nueva colección y todo lo referente a su empresa, las tardes las dedica al cuidado de su padre, y en la noche continua trabajando porque la mañana no le alcanza, y no sé como siempre saca tiempo para pasarlo con Rose, con Ethan y hasta se pasa unas horas a la semana donde Esme. Mi esposa esta preocupada porque un día estaban charlando y de repente Alice se sintió mareada y se tuvo que recostar, pero no quiso ir al medico con el argumento de que era normal que sucediera porque apenas había dormido una hora la noche anterior.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

- Hace unas semanas

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste de inmediato?

- Se supone que no debo saberlo porque se supone que Esme no me lo conto.

- Alice no me ha comentado nada de esto… yo me haré cargo de que se cuide mejor, estaré más pendiente de todo.

- Jasper ¿va todo bien con ustedes? No quiero ser entrometido pero sabes que los quiero como a los hijos que Esme y yo no pudimos tener, para nosotros ustedes son nuestra familia y nos preocupan.

- Lo sé, y me hace feliz tener en ustedes una familia, mi hermana y yo estamos muy agradecidos por ello.

- Ya veo que no deseas responder la pregunta que te hice – precisó Carlisle al ver la forma en que Jasper evadía el tema – solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablar u otro punto de vista, cuentas conmigo.

- Gracias. – respondió Jasper abrazando al hombre que había sido su ejemplo y modelo a seguir desde la adolescencia, si bien la relación con Hale había sido cercana, nunca había visto en él la figura de un padre. por ello nunca quiso cambiar su apellido, su familia era Rose y después al acercarse a la Nana que cuidaba de ella le fue imposible no encariñarse. Esme era muy joven en ese entonces pero ya estaba comprometida con Carlisle y fue así que este se volvió una presencia constante.

…

Encontró a Alice tomando té, con la mirada perdida en la nada mientras acariciaba distraídamente el cabello de Rose que se había quedado dormida en su regazo, Jasper pudo ver como en el rostro de su hermana todavía quedaba la evidencia del camino trazado por las lagrimas.

- Alice. – ella lo miro aliviada y antes de que el pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa lo interrumpió.

- Llevémosla a casa – él se limito a asentir y tomo a Rose en brazos.

- Pensé que iba a despertarse cuando la moviera.

- Esta agotada.

- ¿tu como estas?

- Me duele mucho ver a Rose en este estado – una pequeña lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, ella se la limpio rápidamente pretendiendo inútilmente que Jasper no la viera, y se adelanto para abrir la puerta trasera del automóvil de Jasper para acomodar a Rose.

- ¿Emmett le ha hecho algo? ¿por eso esta así?

- No, por supuesto que no, es otra cosa, y Emmett no tiene ni idea. Rose me dio permiso de contarte, vamos a casa te contaré por el camino.

**Continuará...**


	15. Chapter 15

**No había podido escribir ultimamente, estaba terminando un trabajo e iniciando en un sitio nuevo, perdon por la demora pero no tengo planeado abandonar la historia, realmente estoy empeñada en llevarla hasta el final así que les agradezco su paciencia. Gracias a Kabum, a vkii y a las personas que hayan leído, me alegra mucho recibir sus comentarios con sus opiniones y/o sugerencias. Actualizare mas pronto esta vez, ya empece a escribir el capitulo 16. **

- Alice todo eso es una locura, la conmoción causo que Rose se confundiera, no pueden creer que realmente éste sucediendo algo así.

- Jasper por favor, lo primero que te pedí fue que abrieras tu mente y trataras de entender, pero lo único que has hecho es ponerte de cabezota

- No puedo creer que Richard se haya propuesto confundir todavía más a Rose con esas tonterías, es una irresponsabilidad de su parte ¿y tú? Alice ¿Cómo has podido meterte en esto?

- Ya basta – dijo Alice con impaciencia – No puedo creer que yo haya insistido a Rose que confiara en ti.

- Es lo más sensato que se te ha ocurrido, así podremos hablar con Carlisle… y Emmett, es su esposo tiene derecho a saber lo que sucede, el podrá apoyar a Rose…

- Te dije que basta, ni se te ocurra, si lo haces yo jamás volveré a confiar en ti – Alice pensó que a Jasper poco o nada le importaba aquello porque se quedo mirándola sin mover un musculo ni pronunciar palabra, no se imaginaba que Jasper estaba estático porque las palabras de ella habían sido como un golpe que lo dejaban sin saber como proceder en aquel asunto tan delicado, estaba en juego la salud mental de su hermana, pero también estaba claro que su relación con Alice se iría a los peores términos si no tenía cuidado con su forma de actuar.- Ya sé que esto no te importa mucho, pero también Rosalie se enfadara muchísimo contigo…

- Alice por supuesto que me importa, ¿qué se supone que haga con lo que me estas contando? La salud de mi hermana esta en juego y solo quiero lo mejor para ella y tu lo sabes. – Le importaba, a Jasper le importaba lo que ella pudiera pensar o sentir y eso la hacia realmente feliz, además estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia para escuchar

- Entonces escúchame Jasper, y trata de entender lo que me sucede – dijo Rose entrando en la habitación.

- Rose – dijeron el rubio y la pelinegra al mismo tiempo

- Jazz, por favor no actúes precipitadamente, escúchala te lo suplico – dijo Alice extrañamente seria.

- Esta bien. Esta bien, claro que voy a escucharte Rose, siempre lo he hecho, pero prométeme también que vas escucharme tu a mí.

- Lo prometo Jazz. ¿Alice le contaste todo?

- Si, pero cuéntale acerca de los recuerdos que tienes y las diferencias, creo que yo no supe hacerlo – dijo Alice segura de que si el rubio escuchaba adecuadamente los detalles entendería mejor todo y terminaría por creerlo.

- Rose trato de organizar sus ideas para poder explicarle a Jasper. rogaba al cielo que el pudiera comprender, realmente necesitaba su apoyo, pensaba que hace tiempo había aprendido a no depender o necesitar a nadie, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no haba hecho otra cosa que engañarse a si misma, si, había vivido sola muchos años, encerrándose en si misma, pero ni siquiera en ese entonces fue capaz de tolerar la agonía de no tener a quien recurrir y se había refugiado en una relación insana con un hombre igual de solo, y lo peor es que el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad, porque lo único que hicieron fue compartir la soledad de cada uno, haciéndola más grande todavía, llegando a un abismo tan grande que el único remedio fue terminar con la relación que no había aportado al crecimiento de ninguno de los dos, simplemente eran dos personas egoístas tratando de sacar provecho sin pensar en dar al otro o procurar su felicidad.

¿Pero realmente seria necesario que el hermano que siempre había anhelado y hasta ahora tenia oportunidad de tener conociera su peor cara? ¿Seria necesario que aquel hombre que la quería y se preocupaba por su bienestar se enterara de la persona horrible que era y apenas estaba dejando atrás? y si dudaba de su cambio, o si peor aun la despreciaba por no ser la hermana que el adoraba; pero también estaba la opción de que la creyera loca y en el mejor de los casos la llevara de nuevo con Carlisle o y en el peor que la internaran en alguna clínica de salud mental.

Jasper esperaba pacientemente mientras observaba con preocupación todas las emociones que se reflejaban en el rostro de su hermana, tendría que encontrar la forma de ayudarla, y comprender la situación, aunque lo llenaba de frustración pensar que Richard estuviera participando en la confusión de su hermana y encima de todo arrastrando a Alice aprovechando la sensibilidad de la misma y más aun con todas las dificultades por las cuales estaba pasando.

- Rose, tendré la mente abierta como me pidió Alice, pero necesito que hables conmigo para poder ayudarte - Jasper se decidió a animarla al ver que pasaba el tiempo y su hermana mantenía un debate interno sin modular palabra.

- Tengo miedo de que no me creas o ya no me quieras más después de que te cuente - a el rubio se le encogió el corazón al escuchar esas palabras. y la estrecho en un abrazo sin dudarlo un segundo.

- Cuando éramos pequeños y nos acabábamos de conocer, siempre decías lo mismo, y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma, nunca voy a dejar de quererte porque eres mi hermana y siempre lo serás, te quiero muchísimo Rose, no se te olvide, eres mi familia.- Rose abrazo con fuerza a Jasper, y no pudo evitar que la emoción se hiciera notar en las lagrimas que empañaban sus ojos y el nudo que se formo en su garganta, cuantas veces en su infancia había deseado tener una verdadera familia, en este mundo su sueños se habían vuelto realidad, y tenia al hermano más maravilloso del mundo, pero, él quería a la hermana que conocía con quien había crecido.

- - Jazz, ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si no nos hubiéramos encontrado cuando éramos pequeños, si solo nos encontramos hasta ahora?

Jasper se sumergió en ese pensamiento, en una vida sin su hermana, se daba cuenta entonces que todas las cosas positivas le habían ocurrido después de conocerla, antes de ello era un niño solitario y algo resentido, si... resentido, llego a estar realmente enojado con Rosalie, aun sin conocerla, porque sabia que ella tenia la atención de su padre y hasta donde el sabia según comentarios de su madre, tenía la familia perfecta; solo en el momento en el cual conoció a Rose durante el funeral de Elizabeth Hale, y la vio tan asustada, sola y desprotegida, solo en ese momento abandono todos aquellos sentimientos malsanos para un niño de su edad y decidió que protegería a su hermana, que de ahora en adelante solo ella seria su familia. Creció con ella y juntos enfrentaron muchos obstáculos, empezando por la distancia que los separaba al principio, antes de que Rose producto de demasiadas discusiones y enfados lograra convencer a su padre de que Jasper debía vivir en la casa de la familia, con ellos. La hermana que tanto deseaba proteger estaba empeñada también en velar por su felicidad y así lo habían hecho uno por el otro manteniéndose unidos a lo largo de los años, estudiando en el mismo colegio, y hasta en la misma universidad; tiempo durante el cual algunas personas llegaron a comentar que su relación era extraña, que nunca discutían y se contaban todo, que más que hermanos parecían amigos; y así era, pero Jasper daba una explicación diferente a las cosas, ellos dos si sabían lo que era la soledad y a diferencia de muchas personas que daban todo por hecho, ellos habían tenido la experiencia de vivir sin el interés de personas con quienes compartían lazos de sangre, no comprendieron realmente el significado de familia hasta que se conocieron, cosa que les permitió también ser más abiertos con otras personas, y aprender a expresar sus emociones sin sentir vergüenza o temor al rechazo.

También gracias a Rose, Jasper conoció a Esme y a Carlisle quienes en gran medida ayudaron a forjar su personalidad, cambiando un poco la mentalidad desconfiada y prevenida, por una más amable y abierta, aunque conservando su agudeza visual para comprender las situaciones y las emociones de los demás, por lo cual era una persona bastante gentil pero no ingenuo. Tantas cosas por la cuales no imaginaba su vida sin su hermana, además no habría conocido a Alice, a su pequeña hada, quizás eso hubiera sido de beneficio para ella ya que él le había ocasionado bastantes problemas con todo el asunto del compromiso y posteriormente la boda para sostener aquella mentira; pero al menos conociéndola tenia la posibilidad de tratar de remediar las cosas en su debido momento; después de casarse con Alice, aunque se tratase todo de una faras, después de imaginarse una vida con ella, no lograba ver su futuro de otra manera, el mundo sin Alice no era algo deseable ni aceptable.

Jasper seguía divagando también acerca de la forma en que había conocido a sus mejores amigos Edward y Emmett y como en ello había influido su relación con Rose cuando ella lo saco de su ensimismamiento

- - ¿Jazz? - el la miro algo confundido al principio, luego supo que estaba esperando la respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado.

- - Rose, si nos hubiéramos conocido apenas ahora, te hubiera querido, aunque creo que no seria la misma persona que soy actualmente, porque tu has jugado un papel muy importante en mi vida, creo que hubiera crecido algo amargado sin ti, aunque si me escucha Emmett estoy seguro que te diría que no es posible que sea más amargado de lo que soy según el.

- - Lo hace por molestarte Jazz, eres perfecto, no eres amargado - intervino Alice en un impulso sin meditar lo que decía, poniéndose en evidencia, Jasper la miro sorprendido y le regalo una sonrisa de medio lado de las que la dejaban derretida y no pudo evitar corresponderla.

- No soy para nada perfecto Alice y tu más que nadie lo sabe - la observo otro momento, deseando poder pedirle perdón por no ser el hombre que ella merecía, deseo también suplicarle que permaneciera a su lado, jurando hacer hasta lo imposible por hacerla feliz; luego sacudió un poco la cabeza y se peino el cabello retirando aquel que se colaba en su rostro, no era el momento para hablar con Alice de eso, tendría que hacerlo pero en este preciso instante era su hermana quien lo necesitaba, volvió a centrar su atención en Rose, la tomo del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos.

- Rose, te quiero, y nada de lo que digas o hagas podrá cambiarlo, ni siquiera si te empeñaras en hacerlo lo conseguirías.

- Tal vez cuando te cuente como era yo, en la otra realidad, ya no me veas como tu hermana...

- En la otra realidad como tu dices... ¿eras mi hermana?

- si, pero...

- shh, Rose, sin peros, te quiero y punto final a esta discusión. Ahora cuéntame eso que te dijo Richard - Jasper no pudo evitar demostrar un poco de fastidio al pronunciar el nombre de este ultimo.

- Rich ha sido muy lindo con nosotras Jazz - apunto Alice al percatarse, sin saber que con sus palabras no hacia más que aumentar el malestar de su esposo quien ahora estaba todavía más enojado con aquel hombre a quien SU Alice defendía.

- Dejemos al lindo Rich fuera de la conversación por ahora - dijo de forma sardónica - y centrémonos en lo que Rose quiere contarme. - Alice le saco la legua.

- Los dejare solos, y no me mires así Rose, Jasper no muerde

Alice se dirigió a su estudio para adelantar unos detalles para el desfile que próximamente ocurriría, necesitaba ocuparse con algo pues de otro modo la curiosidad la vencería y terminaría escuchando la conversación de los hermanos lo cual no era para nada bonito.

- Bien Jazz – dijo Rose respirando profundo antes de empezar – en mi realidad no te conocía, es más no conocía a ninguno de ustedes; Esme había muerto cuando yo era muy pequeña el día y en las circunstancias en las cuales en este mundo murió mi madre, por eso tu no estabas en mi vida porque según tengo entendido fue en el entierro de ella que tu y yo nos encontramos por primera vez. – Rose pensó un momento hilando sus ideas – Jazz yo crecí sola, aunque mis padres estaban vivos la relación era terrible, me convertí en una mujer fría y calculadora, no tenia amigos, y mucho menos una relación tan bonita como la que en esta realidad tengo con Emmett. – Rose se percato de que su hermano tenia la intensión de interrumpirla – Déjame contarte todo antes de que me puedas decir algo – El rubio asintió, ella guardo silencio por otro momento se dijo que la mejor opción era empezar por el día del accidente, eso era más fácil que tratar de enterarlo de sus 28 años de vida siendo una mujer diferente a la que él conocía como su hermana.

Así Rose le contó a Jasper de forma similar a como lo había hecho con Alice, solo que este pidió muchos más detalles y precisiones, se enojo un poco cuando se dio cuenta que la idea de ver a Richard había sido sugerencia de Alice, Rose inmediatamente salió en defensa de su amiga, dando a conocer que si no hubiera sido por esa ancla que le ayudara ver una perspectiva para los acontecimientos, habría enloquecido al no encontrar ninguna explicación posible a su problema. Rose se había relajado a medida que hablaba con su hermano, siempre ayudaba hablar con otra persona para poner las cosas en perspectiva, era cierto que existía la posibilidad de volver a su realidad, pero era eso, solo una posibilidad, y si se hundía por el mero hecho de considerarla estaría acabada, porque ese temor podría acompañarla por años sin alguna forma de acabar con él.

- No entiendo porque Alice confió primero en ese idiota antes que en mi, debió decirte en primera medida que recurrieras a mi.

- tu no estabas.

- Hubiera venido en cualquier momento

- Sabes bien que Alice solo hizo lo que consideraba mejor, le agradezco que saque tiempo para mi, aun con la situación de su padre

- No creas que no estoy agradecido con ella, sé que te quiere como si fueras su hermana

- ¿Entonces es una escena de celos?

- ¿Celos?

- Si. por qué Alice es muy cercana con "el lindo Rich" - Jasper puso cara de fastidio al oír mencionar el apelativo que él mismo había asignado al profesor.

- Rose, ahora en este preciso momento lo que me interesa es lo que te esta pasando. – dijo dando por zanjado el tema para retomar el otro - Es cierto que es demasiado extraño lo que te esta sucediendo, creo que vale la pena investigar un poco, soy muy apegado a una explicación científica de las cosas y mi primera opción es que esto haya sido resultado la conmoción provocada por el golpe que recibiste en la cabeza, es cierto que hay mucha información que daría luces para pensar lo contrario pero te pido primero que descartemos posibilidades, agotemos las más lógicas primero, voy a hacer averiguaciones en campos diferentes a los que estudia ese amigo de ustedes, que creo que lo único que ha hecho es confundirte.

- Jazz - intento interrumpir Rose, pero su hermano no la dejo.

- Rose tu misma me has dicho que tu interés desde el principio era considerar varias posibilidades ¿verdad? - Ella asintió - , pues eso haremos. Lo que te pido es que no te angusties de nuevo como hoy, y que me cuentes lo que te suceda ¿confías en mi?

- ¿Después de todo lo que te he contado no sientes que estas frente a una desconocida? - Rose no pudo evitar formular esa pregunta.

- Rose tienes esos recuerdos diferentes, pero también has recuperado algunos que son coherentes con esta realidad, y sean cuales fueran las circunstancias, eres mi hermana y te lo repetiré cuantas veces necesites escucharlo, te quiero.

- Jazz, yo también te quiero muchísimo – respondió ella con una sonrisa

- Aclarado ese punto, iremos donde Carlisle a que te haga otra revisión - ella iba a protestar pero él lo impidió con un gesto de la mano- es para que estemos tranquilos de que tu salud esta bien, solo por precaución. – Rose estaba realmente feliz por la forma en que Jasper estaba tomando las cosas, no había reproches, ni reclamos y mucho menos desprecio; al contrario, encontraba amor y aceptación incondicionales; más que desagrado, la conducta de Jasper mostraba preocupación verdadera y ganas de ayudarla a como diera lugar. Sin embargo la idea de volver a someterse a análisis médicos no era para nada atractiva.

- pero Jasper, de verdad que físicamente me siento muy bien.

Justo cuando Jasper iba a hablar se escucho como se cerraba con fuerza una puerta, causando que los vidrios de las ventanas de la primera planta de la casa vibraran. Él se levanto rápidamente para ver lo que sucedía.

- ¿Alice? - llamo Jasper pero no tuvo respuesta alguna así que se apresuro a la puerta y solo la abrió para escuchar el rugir del motor del automóvil de su esposa que salía a toda velocidad, inclusive dejando marcas en el suelo.

- ALICE - grito Jasper tan fuerte como pudo, pero sin ningún éxito

- ¿Jazz que haces? – dijo Rose cuando encontró a Jasper desesperado arrojando cosas por todas partes

- No encuentro las llaves de mi auto

- ¿vas tras Alice?

- Por supuesto, es peligroso, de la forma en que va manejando no seria extraño que… - no pudo pronunciar lo ultimo, el solo imaginarse a su Hada sufriendo un accidente hacia que algo en su interior se rompiera, Rose lo observaba estaba totalmente blanco, a causa de la palidez.

- Maldita sea donde están mis llaves – grito desesperado

- Jasper, mírame un segundo, ¿Qué pondría a Alice de esa forma?

- No lo sé…

- Piensa – demando

- No dijimos nada que… Su padre, algo debió ocurrirle a su padre. – hablo cuando la comprensión de la situación llego a su mente.

- Bien, perfecto Jazz, ¿podemos buscarla en la casa de su padre?

- Si, pero mis llaves

- Jazz aquí las tengo, te las entregare pero debes calmarte, Alice te necesita y no puedes darte el lujo de estar tan nervioso.

- Gracias. – Dijo el abrazándola y tomando las llaves para salir rápidamente al auto

- Rose, llama a Carlisle, pregúntale si sabe algo acerca del padre de Alice. – Le dijo él mientras ponía en marcha el automóvil. Rose estaba angustiada, Alice realmente conducía a una velocidad muy alta y tenia miedo de que pudiera sucederle algo; pero se alegraba de ver que su hermano ya estaba pensando con claridad. Cuando lo vio como loco buscando las llaves las escondió por temor a que él se pusiera en riesgo también, ahora estaba allí para asegurarse del bienestar de dos personas muy importantes en su vida, su mejor amiga y su hermano.

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los Personajes son de la señora SM y la historia es mía. Espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a vkii y a Kabum por sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz saber que leen mi historia. **

- Jazz, Calisle dice que el padre de Alice esta muriendo, esta en el hospital. – Dijo Rose con voz apenas audible y entrecortada, no podía imaginarse lo que estaría sintiendo su amiga con semejante noticia.

- ¿sabe quien le aviso a Alice? – pregunto Jasper quien se estaba consumiendo por dentro de solo imaginar que algo pudiera ocurrirle a su Hada, además lo mortificaba el dolor que la estaría invadiendo con semejante noticia, no se explicaba quien podía haber tenido la poca cordura para informar a Alice antes que a él para que pudiera acompañarla, estaba claro que quien quiera que hubiera sido lo había hecho sin medir consecuencias, era apenas lógico el impacto que tendría para ella enfrentarse a la perdida de su padre, cualquier persona lo sabría con apenas conocerla.

Rose como se lo pidió su hermano transmitió el mensaje a Calisle, estaba segura que él no habría podido ser el emisario, él era una persona amable, prudente y todo el tiempo se interesaba por los sentimientos y el bienestar de los otros, entendía la molestia de su hermano, y aunque se imaginaba que no en las mimas dimensiones ella también la estaba experimentando

- No lo sabe, dice que se acaba de enterar, y también que estará pendiente de la llegada de Alice para estar a su lado.

Jasper aprovecho que estaban frente a un semáforo con la luz en rojo para cerrar los ojos un momento y respirar profundo, aunque el aire parecía negarse a entrar, deseaba con todo su corazón estar cerca de su esposa, estaba preocupado y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que daría todo en el mundo para asegurarse que ella llegara sana y salva al hospital, le angustiaba el dolor que la esperaba con la muerte de su padre, y estaba enojado por no poder estar con ella, también porque se hubiera ido sin pedirle que la acompañara, pero solo Dios sabia que pasaba por la cabeza de Alice en ese momento, y siendo franco, su enojo se dirigía a si mismo, por no haber corrido más rápido, por no alcanzarla antes de que saliera en su coche.

Además si le hubiera pedido a Alice que se quedara y participará de la conversación familiar… después de todo ella era para Rose como una hermana, y para él… para él lo era todo, aunque nunca se había atrevido a decírselo, maldita sea, si no la hubiera excluido de su familia ella no lo hubiera privado de acompañarla en momentos tan difíciles, pero él mismo había permitido que se trazara un limite en su relación, y no solo ahora, desde siempre y ahora sentía terror por perderla, después de todo ella ya no tendría motivo para continuar a su lado.

- Jasper, todo estará bien, Alice es muy fuerte aunque no lo parezca – dijo Rose, tratando de aliviar un poco el sufrimiento que su hermano estaba experimentando, pero lamentablemente consiguió el efecto contrario, Jasper al escuchar las palabras de su acompañante se dio cuenta que ese era el problema, Alice siempre iba por allí con una hermosa sonrisa ayudando a todo el mundo y por eso era difícil darse cuenta del dolor y la tristeza que habitaban en su corazón, se exigía demasiado y por ello había estado a punto de colapsar en la casa de Esme.

- Lo sé, pero no es tan fuerte como nos quiere hacer creer a todos. – dijo como conclusión a sus pensamiento más para él mismo que para Rosalie

- Estará feliz de verte. – intento de nuevo ella, sabiendo que sus palabras no trasmitían otra cosa que la verdad, pues sabia el amor tan grande que su hermana de corazón sentía por Jasper.

- No lo creo, pero de igual forma deseo estar con ella, no quiero que este sola.

- No lo estará nos tiene a todos, Carlisle ya le aviso a Esme, y ella se encargará de llamar a Edward y a Bella, yo voy a llamar a Emmett.

El Joven necesitaba centrar su mente en otro asunto mientras conducía o sino la ansiedad y temor que sentía terminaría por ensimismarlo corriendo el riesgo de sufrir un accidente, quizás si hubiera estado solo en el automóvil no se hubiera detenido a preocuparse por ello, pero estando con su hermana era diferente, no permitiría que nada malo le ocurriera y menos por su culpa, agradecía a Rose por estar allí y ayudarle a mantener un poco de calma, en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba. Con el objetivo de retomarla un poco más el control sobre si mismo, se enfoco en algo también de gran importancia para él en ese momento, la situación de Rose, no cometería el mismo error dos veces, no se centraría solamente en una de las mujeres de su vida descuidando a la otra como sentía que había hecho con Alice.

- Rose, no te digo que lo hagas ahora, pero debes contarle a Emmett todo lo que te ocurre.

- Yo…

- Seria muy doloroso para él darse cuenta que lo excluyes de tu vida y las cosas que te suceden. – a Rose el solo imaginarse la posibilidad de causarle daño a su Oso le formaba un vacío en el estomago, y aunque le pareció algo extraño por que no acostumbraba ser tan emotiva la vista se le empaño por algunas lagrimas.

- De acuerdo, lo que menos deseo en este mundo es hacerle daño a él o a Ethan. – dijo con la voz quebrada, causando que Jasper inmediatamente volteara a verla.

- Preciosa, no te pongas así por favor – le pidió él a punto de perder los nervios, eran demasiadas cosas para un solo día, suficiente tenía con Alice quien sabe donde sufriendo, como para también tener a su hermana hecha un mar de lagrimas.

- Lo siento, tienes razón, lo sé, y no tengo idea de porque estoy llorando, me da miedo hacer las cosas mal y perder a mi familia- un pequeño hipo se escapo de su pecho – pero sé que debo ser valiente porque de lo contrario yo misma me encargare de lograr lo que no deseo que pase.

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo, y ya veras que te sentirás mejor cuando hables con tu esposo, no es el mejor hombre del mundo, pero lo traes loco.

- Jasper – refunfuño Rose secándose las lagrimas, después una sonrisa asomo en su rostro – No es el mejor hombre del mundo, tienes razón, es el mejor hombre del universo y de cualquier mundo que pueda existir. – el rubio sonrió aunque brevemente y estrecho la mano de su hermana como gesto de cariño.

En ese momento entraban en el aparcamiento del hospital, ambos miraron en todas direcciones mientras se estacionaban, buscando alguna señal de Alice o de se automóvil, y solo en cuanto lo vieron pudieron volver a llenar con un poco de aire sus pulmones, salieron rápidamente del vehículo, y se dirigieron a la entrada.

- Llamare a Carlisle, debe estar con ella – se apresuró Jasper

Y poco después se fue por un pasillo siguiendo las instrucciones de quien era como un padre para él, pero antes de irse le pidió a Rose que esperara en una pequeña sala cerca de cuidados intensivos, ella aprovecho en ese instante para llamar a Emmett y se sorprendió al ver que había tenido su celular apagado toda la mañana, cuando lo encendió pudo ver varios mensajes que anunciaban que su esposo la había estado llamando. Así que marco rápidamente.

- ¿Angél? Me tenías preocupado.

- Hola – dijo simplemente ya que al escuchar su voz sintió las mariposas que siempre revoloteaban ante él, pero esta vez con un pequeño malestar que anunciaba el pánico que sentía frente la posibilidad de perderlo.

- ¿Amor te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde estas? – pregunto él algo angustiado pues sentía en su voz algo extraño, además por algún motivo había estado inquieto durante la mañana con unas ansias enormes de verla, si alguien lo escuchara le diría que estaba loco, pero no podía explicar de otra forma lo que sentía, algo en su interior le decía que debía estar con ella, que lo necesitaba; al encontrar su celular apagado esa ansiedad no había hecho otra cosa que aumentar y ahora escuchando su voz apesadumbrada lo único que anhelaba era estar a su lado.

Ella suspiro. Antes de encontrar las palabras para continuar hablando.

- Estoy en el hospital- fue interrumpida abruptamente por él antes de que pudiera terminar de explicarle.

- ¿Qué te paso? ¿En que hospital? ¿te encuentras bien? ¿te duele algo?

- Amor tranquilo, estoy bien… - fue interrumpida nuevamente.

- ¿Ethan? – pregunto angustiado.

- No, Ethan está bien. Escúchame – dijo con un poco de autoridad solo con la intensión de poder explicarle y evitarle tanta angustia- Es el padre de Alice, esta en el hospital donde trabaja Calisle; él junto con Alice y Jasper entraron y yo estoy esperando afuera.

- ¿Cómo esta Alice?

- No lo sé, por eso estoy aquí, quiero estar para darle todo mi apoyo.

- ¿y tu estas bien? – volvió a preguntar Emmett, había algo en la voz de su esposa que lo inquietaba.

Ella se dijo que debía decirle que esta bien, que fingiera, que no mostrara que en esos momentos lo que más quería era estar resguardada en uno de sus abrazos de oso; una voz en su interior le repetía una y otra vez que no tenia caso dejarse llevar por las emociones, que eso solo seria una molestia; pero algo más grande la movió a actuar.

- Osito te necesito, quiero que estés aquí conmigo. – Le pareció mentira escucharse a sí misma decir algo así, parecía como estar viendo una escena donde era otra persona quien hablaba de esa forma, era totalmente extraño para ella, una persona tan orgullosa, doblegarse al punto de ansiar la presencia de alguien casi como el aire para respirar, y lo más inusual de todo es que no se sentía en absoluto cohibida frente a lo que acaba de hacer, no se arrepentía ni se avergonzaba y eso la desconcertaba.

Emmett no pudo evitar que su corazón se saltará un latido al escuchar esas palabras que lo llenaron de emoción además de agitar el más intenso y puro amor que vivía es su corazón del cual ella era dueña, Rose siempre había sido tierna con él y eso le encantaba pero en esta ocasión escucharla fue más que maravilloso, ya que era la primera vez que le expresaba su amor de forma tan abierta después del accidente.

- Mi ángel, en este mismo instante salgo para allá, siempre que me necesites estaré contigo y me alegra que me llames cuando así sea, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo.

- Y yo a ti mi osito, no importa lo que pase, siempre, siempre te voy a amar

- ¿Por qué hablas así ángel? ¿Qué podría pasar? – pregunto nervioso, su Rose estaba actuando de forma extraña y nadie la conocía mejor que él.

- Es solo que estoy muy sensible por lo del padre de Alice – en parte era cierto, aunque otro gran porcentaje de su desasosiego se debía a lo ocurrido en la mañana después de su conversación con Richard.

- Ya estoy en camino mi ángel, llegaré en aproximadamente 15 minutos. -

- De acuerdo osito, ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré mi ángel

No se sentiría completa hasta no verlo y poder abrazarlo, pero ya se sentía mucho mejor después de haber hablado con su "esposo", todavía le parecía un sueño que esa palabra la uniera con el hombre más maravilloso del universo, Rosalie volvió a suspirar y posteriormente tomo su celular para ver la hora, cuando se percato de la misma hizo otra llamada, esta vez a Esme.

- Hola linda, ¿Cómo van las cosas con el padre de Alice?

- Hola Esme, todavía no sé nada, pero quería pedirte un favor si no es inconveniente para ti…

- Por su puesto que iré por el pequeño travieso – Dijo Esme interrumpiendo a Rose, y respondiendo la pregunta que la joven ni siquiera había alcanzado a formular – y no se te vuelva a ocurrir decir que es inconveniente para mí, sabes que lo quiero muchísimo.

- Lo sé, es solo que pensé que me llamarías paranoica por no querer dejarlo solo con Ameli.

- No Linda, todos pasamos un susto terrible en esa ocasión, especialmente Emmett y tú, nadie te puede culpar por querer garantizar la seguridad de ese pequeño travieso.

- Gracias, no puedo ni imaginar que le pase algo a mi pequeño.

- Lo sé linda, ahora mismo voy a buscarlo, por favor en cuanto sepas algo nuevo llámame, Edward y Bella deben estar por llegar.

- De acuerdo. Esme te quiero.

- y yo a ti mi niña.

Alice, Alice, Alice, era lo único que su mente gritaba una y otra vez, necesitaba verla, saber que estaba bien, dentro de lo que las circunstancias permitían, decirle que estaría con ella, que la acompañaría, le rogaría si fuese necesario por tener el privilegio de acompañarla en esos momentos, Carlisle lo estaba guiando a una zona del hospital donde pocas personas podían entrar, a aquella donde solo se encontraban los pacientes cuyos estados eran críticos y debían estar conectados a un montón de aparatos en algunos casos con la esperanza de recuperarse, pero en otros solo con el objetivo de prolongar su vida unos segundos para que sus seres queridos pudieran decir adiós; y ese lamentablemente era el caso del padre de Alice.

- Jasper ponte esto por favor – Carlisle le tendía ropa de color azul que incluía tapabocas y un gorro. – las exigencias de asepsia en esta zona son muy altas, ya comprenderás los motivos.

Fue guiado para que lavara sus manos cuidadosamente, aplico un jabón antibacterial en las mismas y se vistió según le habían pedido. Posteriormente Carlisle hablo con alguien y el espero pacientemente, o al menos eso intento, hasta que el otro hombre que al parecer era colega de su amigo le habló.

- ¿Usted es esposo de la hija del paciente?

- Si doctor. Jasper Whitlock – dijo el rubio estrechando la mano del medico.

- Yo soy Michael Stevens, el medico del señor Brandon, Por favor sígame por aquí – dijo el hombre mientras empezaba a caminar al igual que Jasper – Me imagino que sabe que la condición del paciente es critica, ha sido muy poco habitual que su expectativa de vida se prolongara tanto, pero en esta ocasión ya no nos queda nada que hacer por él. Su esposa en este momento esta junto a él, pero necesitamos su autorización para poder desconectarlo de las maquinas que hasta el momento lo mantienen con vida, debe saber que ya hemos hecho todos los exámenes correspondientes, lo que nos indica que en este momento lo único que hace que el señor Brandon siga con vida son las maquinas a las cuales se encuentra conectado, esto se lo estoy diciendo porque su esposa se niega a firmar la autorización, le daremos el tiempo que sea necesario pero es importante que comprenda la situación.

- Les pido que de ahora en adelante este tipo de asuntos los traten conmigo, yo me encargare de hablar con ella. – Jasper no pudo imaginar siquiera a Alice escuchando la forma fría en la cual este medico hablaba de la muerte de su padre, ojala todos fueran como Carlisle, pero algunos solo se centraban en su trabajos, sin recordar que se trataba de personas y sus seres queridos. - ¿Usted fue quien informo a mi esposa de la situación de mi suegro?

- No Señor Whitlock, supongo que fue la enfermera que estaba con el señor Brandon en ese momento. – Jasper pensó que averiguaría eso más tarde cuando se detuvieron en frente de la puerta de una habitación, cuando el medico la abrió Jasper pudo ver la diminuta figura de su hada ataviada de una ropa similar a la que le habían hecho poner a él. Alice se veía extremadamente frágil, encogida en una silla cerca a la cama de su padre, sosteniéndole la mano entre las suyas. Jasper olvido que estaba hablando con el medico y entro a la habitación lentamente.

- Alice – ella parecía estar en otro mundo porque ni siquiera lo escucho. A medida que se acercaba pudo ver que los ojos de Alice estaban perdidos en la nada y se encontraban rojos, su cara estaba empapada por las lágrimas que seguía derramando y pequeños sollozos escapaban de su diminuta figura, esas imágenes le partieron el corazón.

Se acercó y poso su mano en uno de los hombros de ella haciendo que se sobresaltara al notar su presencia.

- ¿Jasper?

- Si Alice, soy yo.

- Mi padre…

- Lo sé, ¿puedo abrazarte? – dijo él secando con su mano las mejillas de ella.

Alice pareció dudarlo unos segundos, pero después se levanto de la silla de un pequeño salto y se abrazó fuertemente a Jasper dejando salir todo el dolor y la angustia que oprimían su pecho.

- Mi padre – repetía ella una y otra vez en medio de los sollozos que escapaban sin control de su pecho. - ¿Qué podía decirle? Que era algo que sabían que sucedería tarde o temprano, que su padre estaba sufriendo mucho y era mejor que descansará, que todo estaría bien, que debía ser fuerte… no todo era absurdo y sonaba demasiado estúpido, ella no precisaba escuchar semejantes tonterías; en ese momento no eran necesarias las palabras, y cualquiera que llegará a su mente era desatinada, así que lo único que hizo fue abrazarla mientras acariciaba su espalda mostrándole con acciones que se encontraba ahí para ella.

**Continuará… **

**Gracias por leer y comentar, me motivo cada vez que leo que les gusta y también me estoy abierta a las sugerencias, recomendaciones o criticas.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola, que pena la demora, tenía el capitulo listo desde que subi el 16, me faltaba unicamente organizarle unos detalles, pero tengo la cabeza en la luna y se me olvido, espero que no quieran asesinarme al leer esto, aunque lo merezco. vkii Gracias por acordarme y mil y mil gracias por leer mi historia. **

**Los personajes son de la señora SM y la historia es mía de mi propiedad ^.^**

Se quedo así abrazándola, su objetivo era reconfortarla, calmarla, pero él también volvía a respirar teniéndola entre sus brazos, el pánico que había sentido al verla marchar en semejante estado aun atenazaba sus músculos y se negaba a desaparecer del todo.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso Alice – dijo sin darse cuenta si quiera que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Ella levanto su cara que hasta entonces permanecía escondida en el pecho de Jasper y lo miro algo confundida y con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas que seguían cayendo. Alice pensó que é se refería a la forma en la cual lo estaba abrazando, apenas se percataba que se había lanzado y aferrado a él como si se tratase de lo único que le impedía caer al abismo. Sus pálidas mejillas tomaron un poco de color, agacho de nuevo la cabeza e intento separarse de él, pero sin ningún éxito porque inmediatamente los brazos que hasta ahora se enteraba la tenían envuelta la trajeron de vuelta.

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunto él al ver que ella nuevamente intentaba separarse, se sentía avergonzado por retenerla, pero en ese preciso instante sentía que si la soltaba se disolvería frente a sus ojos, era una locura y lo sabía, pero eso no lograba que la ansiedad se fuera, lo único que la menguaba era tener a su hada cerca, sentir su calor incluso con su olor le era suficiente para sosegar su espíritu.

- yo… solo… Sé que… sé que debe ser incomoda para ti esta situación, no quiero causarte más dificultades, ya has hecho bastante por mi, y aquí estoy aferrándome a ti… ay no mira como volví tu camisa… - Era un caballero, un príncipe que en este momento se encontraba allí para ella, cumpliendo su papel como esposo aunque todo fuera producto de una farsa, él seguía con ella cuando más lo necesitaba, y no le alcanzaría la vida para recompensarlo por ello. Tal vez sí la quería, ya le había dicho que le importaba lo que ella pensará, quizás hubiera llegado a quererla también como una hermana, si… era pedir mucho, pero la sola idea de perder a su padre y al amor de su vida al mismo tiempo la destrozaba por dentro, aun más de lo que ya estaba, aunque pareciese imposible.

Al menos si Jasper había llegado a quererla como a una hermana podría permanecer junto a él, un poco más, un tiempo más, aunque fuera unos instantes, mientras reunía la fuerza suficiente para volver a levantarse y seguir adelante.

- Alice… - Como podía hacerle entender que era él quien se lamentaba por envolverla en una situación así – yo soy feliz si me permites estar contigo en estos momentos, eres… eres muy importante para mi… y para Rose – No, no debía aprovecharse del momento, del dolor, de la fragilidad de su hada, seria un acto de cobardía y el estaba muy lejos de comportarse de tal manera

- Ay no, como puedo ser tan egoísta, deberías estar con Rose, ella te necesita – dijo Alice liberándose del abrazo, y realmente angustiada pues recordaba las dificultades por las cuales estaba pasando su mejor amiga, no… su hermana de corazón.

- Alice, Rose esta más tranquila, y esta aquí, sabe que la necesitas en este momento – ahí estaba su Alice, poniendo siempre primero a los demás, a pesar del dolor y la angustia, su mente era capaz de hacer a un lado su propia tristeza para preocuparse por las personas a quienes quería, era algo que amaba de ella, pero al mismo tiempo lo enfadaba, porque él mismo en muchas ocasiones se dejaba llevar al pensar en una Alice siempre feliz, y eso había llevado a que la dejara sola por mucho tiempo, viajando de una ciudad a otra con la excusa del trabajo, logrando con ello que ella sola cargará un peso muy grande en sus diminutos y frágiles hombros.

- que horror – dijo realmente espantada - ¿he hecho que se preocupe por mi?

Jasper se disponía a tranquilizarla cuando el sonido más temido inundo la habitación, la maquina que controlaba los signos vitales del padre de Alice que hasta el momento mostraba un sonido rítmico e intermitente, de repente cambio por un espantoso tono sostenido, continuo, que anunciaba que el corazón había dejado de latir. Alice de un brinco se lanzo a la cama donde reposaba el cuerpo de su padre y le sujeto la mano.

- papá, espera por favor, no me hagas esto, tengo que contarte, tengo que decirte la verdad, no te puedes ir sin perdonarme, por favor, yo no quería mentirte, por favor, papá vuelve – Alice gritaba una palabra tras otra, los médicos y enfermeras pronto entraron a la habitación.

- Señor por favor podría acompañar a su esposa afuera – dijo uno pasando rápidamente al lado de Jasper.

- Alice tienes que venir conmigo – intento él en vano, ya que ella se negaba a soltar la mano de su padre, las palabras que había dicho Alice aun retumbaban en la cabeza de Jasper, era más conciente que nunca de su participación en el dolor de ella.

La abrazo por la espalda para forzarla a salir.

- Déjame Jasper, por favor, tengo que decirle, tengo que despedirme y decirle que lo quiero.

Jasper en ese ínstate vio como los médicos negaban con la cabeza y uno declaraba la hora de la muerte para que quedara escrita en la historia clínica, no tuvo otra opción que dejar que Alice se acercara al cuerpo inerte del señor Brandon, los médicos comenzaron a salir de la habitación para darles un poco de privacidad antes de seguir el procedimiento. él tenia un nudo en su garganta provocado por las lagrimas y el dolor del amor de su vida, no sabia que decir, en ese momento incluso le parecía un atrevimiento permanecer en la habitación, se sentía un inútil por no poder hacer nada para aliviarla y un intruso porque no era bienvenido en aquella despedida, sin embargo sentía la terrible necesidad de decirle al señor Brandon que le perdonara por no haber hecho bien las cosas, y jurarle que se encargaría de cuidar y proteger a Alice, pero ese juramento que deseaba hacer a viva voz, se redujo a un susurro, pero no por ello la validez del mismo era menor. Lo juraba y lo cumpliría, deseaba lo mejor para Alice y por todos los medios buscaría que aquella felicidad pudiera ser a su lado, pero si Alice no lo deseaba así, si ella elegía buscarla en otro sitio, él respetaría su decisión pero se aseguraría de que todo fuera bien, si no podía ser su amante, su amigo, su esposo; al menos seria su guardián.

Se acerco para llevarse a Alice, ya se había despedido de su padre y permanecer allí no le causaría otra cosa más que dolor, estaba dirigiéndose a ella cuando de repente vio como se desvanecía, fue lo suficientemente rápido como para impedir que se golpeará, la vio tan pálida, la sintió tan fría, que el pánico no se hizo esperar. La tomo en brazos y afortunadamente cuando salía de la habitación se encontró con Carlisle quien de inmediato chequeo los signos vitales de Alice y lo guio hasta una habitación que se encontraba vacía para que la depositara en la cama.

- Es normal que la mente se desconecte para protegerse cuando se esta viviendo una situación muy estresante. – dijo Carlisle para calmar al rubio que estaba blanco como el papel a causa de la impresión.

- ¿Esta bien?

- ya te había dicho que Alice no se estaba cuidando adecuadamente, afortunadamente lograste que eso cambiara, y por eso ha logrado llevar bien esta situación, pero es inevitable que su cuerpo reaccione frente a una descarga emocional tan fuerte.

- ¿Esta bien? – volvió a preguntar Jasper que se sentía algo aturdido y no había logrado procesar la mitad de las palabras que le había dicho el medico, solo había algo que necesitaba escuchar, y esas eran las palabras "Alice esta bien".

- Esta bien, no te preocupes – dijo Carlisle casi leyendo su mente. – Daré instrucciones para que atiendan a Alice y luego iré con Rose a ponerla al tanto de las cosas.

- ¿Esta sola?

- No, esta con Edward y Bella, creo que Emmett también esta con ella, si no es así, lo estará pronto.

- Gracias. ¿Puedo quedarme con Alice?

- Por supuesto.- Carlisle se sentía molesto por tener que sumar más preocupaciones al joven que era como su hijo, pero era necesario que se encargará del papeleo - Debes firmar los papeles y organizar el sepelio ¿necesitas ayuda?

- No, esta bien, me encargaré de eso, tengo algo de experiencia en ese campo – dijo amargamente Jasper recordando cuando estuvo en situación similar por la muerte de su madre y posteriormente la de su padre.

- Si necesitan algo no dudes en avisarme – le dijo Carlisle antes de salir, él asintió.

le pareció extraño oír que se refirieran a Alice y a él como una unidad, " si necesitan algo" era como cuando alguien preguntaba algo en relación a Rose y a él, ante la mirada de los demás ellos eran una familia, incluso Rose que sabia la verdad los veía así, su hermana siempre había insistido diciéndole que a veces de las pequeñas mentiras salen grandes verdades, su hermana lo conocía bien, quizás ella mejor que nadie se había dado cuenta que se enamoraría perdidamente de la pequeña Hada, es más quizás ya lo estaba antes de que se montara semejante embrollo, quizás desde el día que la vio en la boda de su hermana, o incluso mucho antes. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera estado tan ciego? por que se caso con Alice utilizando una excusa tan estúpida, porque no lo hizo por la verdad, porque simplemente no se limito a abrir su corazón y decirle que la amaba, así ella quizás no habría tenido que mentirle a su padre y el dolor por el cual estaba atravesando no se vería exacerbado por la culpa.

Hizo unas llamadas para delegar algunas funciones de los arreglos para las honras fúnebres de su suegro; no quería separarse de Alice, cuando termino de ultimar los detalles acerco una silla a la cama donde descasaba su esposa, tomo su mano, y empezó a acariciarla, y sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormido.

Rose se encontraba con Edward y Bella, era increíble como a pesar de que había compartido muy poco tiempo con ellos, se sentía muy cercana, tanto que se sintió aliviada al verlos llegar, y mucho más cuando compartieron un abrazo, como ya había aprendido solo la familia hace que un gesto tan simple reconforte el alma y ellos también hacían parte de su nueva familia.

- Rose, Alice estará bien, Jasper esta con ella, y nosotros estamos aquí en caso de que alguno de los dos nos necesiten. – dijo Bella sosteniendo la mano de Rose como muestra de cariño y apoyo.

- Les traeré algo de tomar ¿Qué quieren? – dijo Edward

- Yo no… - Rose iba a negarse pero alguien la interrumpió

- Tráele un Té con limón con miel.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, y se giro en menos de un segundo para encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros que tanto amaba.

- Emmett – dijo casi en un suspiro, y no paso demasiado tiempo para que su oso la estrechara en un gran abrazo.

Él hundió su nariz en el cabello de ella, y aspiro su aroma, por fin la tenía en frente, por fin lograba calmar un poco ese malestar que lo había envuelto todo el día. Respiro nuevamente el aroma de su esposa como recargando su batería, ya se había dado cuenta que lo que lo motivaba para ver el mundo de color todos los días eran su esposa y su pequeño campeón.

- Tráele un Té con limón y miel - repitió a Edward quien le sonreía.

- En otra ocasión te diría que lo trajeras tu mismo pero hoy haré un excepción – dijo el de cabello cobrizo antes de marcharse tomando la mano de su novia para que lo acompañara, Bella se despidió con una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Habían pasado tres días desde la muerte del padre de Alice, espacio de tiempo en el cual Jasper no se había separado de ella un solo segundo, pero en esta ocasión sin poder aplazarlo más había tenido que ir a organizar algunas cosas de la empresa, no muy a gusto con ello, Rose había tenido que presionarlo asegurándole que ella se encargaría de acompañar a Alice y se cercioraría de que estuviera bien, tarea que también habían asumido Ethan y Emmett, ahora estaban los tres pasando el día en la casa de Alice.

- Pensé que estaría vivo mientras las maquinas le estuvieran ayudando – dijo una Alice con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

- En ocasiones las maquinas no son suficientes… Alice estuviste con el hasta el final, estoy segura de que él lo supo, supo todo el amor que le tenías.

- Espero que me perdone alguna vez por haberle mentido.

- ay amiga – dijo Rose mientras la abrazaba – quien debe perdonarte no es otra persona que tu misma. No creo que hayas hecho daño a tu padre, le diste la tranquilidad de saber que no te quedabas sola y cumpliste su sueño.

- todo era mentira – dijo la de cabello negro con un sollozo

- ¿todo? ¿Acaso tu padre no te llevo al altar para encontrarte con el hombre que amas?

- No simplifiques las cosas de esa manera – dijo Alice con el seño fruncido.

- Alice te estoy hablando únicamente con la verdad

- lo sé pero…

- pero nada, no le mentiste a tu padre… o al menos la mentira fue muy pequeña, te casaste con mi hermano porque lo amabas y él… - Rose se sentía entre la espada y la pared, no se sentía con el derecho de cometer una infidencia y hablar de los sentimientos de su hermano, eso le correspondía a él y lo haría cuando fuera el momento.

- él me quiere – Rose estudio la cara de Alice tratando de descifrar el sentido que daba está a lo que acababa de decir.

- Así es, Jasper te quiere.

- No es de la forma en que yo desearía que lo hiciera, me quiere como a una hermana o algo así, pero me quiere, me lo ha demostrado, será tonto de mi parte pero me conformo con eso, pensé que me odiaría por enredar su vida de la manera en la que lo he hecho – Dios era exasperante ver que se comportaban como un par de tontos, negándose a ver la verdad que tenían en sus narices, Rose se sentía frustrada por no poder abrirles los ojos a ambos para que lograran ver que el amor que el uno sentía era correspondido por el otro; ya encontraría la forma, así fuera encerrándolos a ambos en una habitación hasta que aclararan las cosas, maldita sea pero si habían estado viviendo casi un año en la misma casa y no lograban hacerlo. Algo se le ocurriría, había tratado de mantenerse al margen, pero ya era suficiente, no se explicaba como la otra Rose había tenido tanta paciencia, pero ella no la tendría, claro estaba que por el momento Alice no estaba en condiciones para enfrentar más dificultades y era evidente que antes de que su hermano y su amiga arreglaran las cosas eso era a lo que tendrían que enfrentarse.

- Alice, sabes que estoy contigo, para lo que necesites, y Jasper también y no solo por lo que piensas – al menos podía empezar dejando semillitas que luego abonaría hasta lograr que vieran la luz, Rose volvió a hablar antes de que Alice pudiera opinar o debatir algo de lo que ella le había insinuado – Ahora debes descansar, no has dormido lo suficiente en los últimos días.

Alice aun tenia ganas de hablar un poco más, pero era cierto que sus ojos ya no respondían a su voluntad y se cerraban solos, así que dio un abrazo a su amiga, beso la frente de su sobrino y recibió un abrazo de oso, antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

**Para redimirme un poco por mi descuido y para agradecerles por la espera subiré el 18 la próxima semana. Un abrazo, y espero sus comentarios y acepto también sus reproches por la historia o por la tardanza, tienen todo el derecho.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sin Excusas, solo puedo decir que mi creatividad estaba de vacaciones y me demore bastante en traerla de vuelta. Gracias a ttMcartyHale y a Kabum por sus comentarios del capitulo anterior. **

**Kabum a mi también me da ganas de golpearlos pero creo que si siguen así Rose lo hará por nosotros. **

**ttMcartyHale me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capitulo **

Jazz no quería apartarse un segundo de Alice, ya hasta parecía su sombra, obviamente respetaba su espacio y cuando ella tenía que trabajar para el lanzamiento de su nueva colección él se dirigía a su despacho ya que en ese momento trataba de hacer la mayor parte de su trabajo desde casa, solo las reuniones con los socios y algunos clientes importantes lo obligaban a desplazarse, y en aquellas ocasiones Esme o Rose "casualmente" invitaban a Alice a hacer algo, o se pasaban a saludarla.

La mayor dificultad a la que había tenido que enfrentarse Jasper era al afán permanente de Alice d no molestar a nadie, además de su marcada hiperactividad, es que no se quedaba quieta un solo segundo, había sido un reto seguirle el paso, el primer día había terminado exhausto y preguntándose como un cuerpo tan pequeño podía albergar tanta energía.

- Alice, ¿para donde vas?

- Tengo que ir a mi estudio.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

- No, gracias Jazz, tengo ganas de conducir – la ultima ve que él la había visto conduciendo había sido hace dos semanas cuando había salido disparada rumbo al hospital, y aun no lograba librarse de esa imagen y del pánico que ella desato.

Ella se disponía a salir hacia el garaje, mientras el pensaba a toda velocidad en algo para poder acompañarla.

- Alice – la llamo para jugarse su última carta.

- ¿sí? – dijo ella con algo de impaciencia algo extraño en ella en lo referente a Jasper.

- No conozco tu estudio, me gustaría ir – espero unos cuantos segundos pero Alice no dijo nada- si es posible…

la mirada de ella se enterneció por uno instante, antes de volverse fría y distante.

- Jasper la verdad me encantaría pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión – y diciendo esto se marcho, dejándolo prácticamente en estado de shock, Alice nunca le había hablado de esa forma, ¿sería posible que él la hubiera agobiado en su afán de estar a su lado?

Si ese era el caso estaba perdido, porque a pesar que en los días anteriores se había encargado de estar ahí para ella y acompañarla, aunque era consiente que en todo momento había estado siempre esa barrera entre los dos, esa pared invisible que desde hace mucho tiempo los separaba, y si ella se había cansado de él, de su compañía, aun contando con ese pequeño abismo de por medio, estaba claro que el cariño que ella podía sentir por él no se asemejaba en lo más mínimo al amor tan grande que vibraba en cada latido su corazón.

- Esto es una mierda…- estaba irritado, porque sabía que no podía esperar mucho de una relación tan accidentada, bueno si al menos la palabra relación podía describir su situación con Alice. Lo único que deseaba era que no llegará a odiarla después de todo lo que habían vivido.

Rose se encontraba trabajando en el Jardín junto con Ethan, no sabía con que habían aseado la casa pero el olor era insoportable, hasta el punto de provocar nauseas, así que habían decidido dejar la ventanas abiertas y salir a tomar el aire fresco. Ethan estaba armado con una pala y una regadera, ambas de plástico y adornadas con una figura de una pequeña planta verde, también se había puesto muy a disgusto un sombrero de paja por petición de Rose quien también llevaba puesto uno para protegerse del sol.

- Mami este somblelo esta holible, si papi me ve se va a leil

- Amor el sombrero no lo podemos quitar, pero si no lo usamos nos podemos quemar la piel con el sol y si tu papi ve que quedamos rojos como camarones va poder reírse muchos días ¿no te parece mejor usarlo? – Ethan se quedo pensativo unos minutos.

- Si escuchamos que viene no lo quitamos lapido ¿veldad?

- Por supuesto.

- Demasiado tarde ya los he visto – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, y justo cuando voltearon a verlo, les tomo una foto con el celular – ahora podre tener este recuerdo por mucho tiempo – dijo antes de soltar una carcajada ante la mirada indignada de su hijo y una muy divertida Rose al observar a él gran oso enzarzándose de nuevo en una batalla con el pequeño osito, ese par no tenían remedio, pero como siempre ella llevaba las de ganar.

Rose estiro sus brazos ofreciéndole un abrazo, a lo que Emmett sin poderse resistir ni presentir siquiera el contrataque de su esposa acudió inocentemente, ella después de abrazarlo le puso el sombrero de paja que hasta ahora ella llevaba puesto y le paso el móvil a Ethan, él lo tomo con satisfacción y le tomo una foto a su papá.

Rose recibió la llamada de Alice en el Jardín mientras Emmett entraba a la casa con Ethan a preparar unos sándwiches.

- Hola Alice

- Rose, va odiarme, pero no sé que otra cosa hacer,

- ¿Quién va odiarte?

- Jasper

- ¿por qué?

- yo… fui muy fría con él, cuando él ha sido tan lindo conmigo, pero es que tengo que hacerlo, tengo que irme alejando poco a poco porque si lo perdiera de un momento a otro no podría soportarlo…- Rose escucho un sollozo al otro lado de la línea

- Alice no entiendo porque habrías de perderlo ni porque quieres alejarte

- No quiero pero tengo que hacerlo – Rose miro hacia el cielo pidiendo paciencia, le dolía lo que le ocurría a su amiga pero la frustraba el hecho de que el orgullo y la ceguera fuera protagonista de la situación.

- Alice ¿Dónde estas?

- voy para mi estudio

- ¿Vas manejando?

- si

- Por Dios bendito Alice, no puedes manejar en ese estado, estas llorando ¿verdad?

- Si, pero ya estoy a dos calles de mi estudio, no te preocupes por eso.

- ¿Puedo ir para allá?

- Si no lo haces estaría muy triste.

- de acuerdo, dame 30 minutos.

Rose colgó el teléfono, deseaba con todo su corazón pasar esa tarde con Emmett, pero el estaría de acuerdo en que en ese momento era necesario que acompañara a Alice, se disponía a entrar cuando sintió de nuevo la vibración de su teléfono móvil.

- ¿Jasper?

- Hola Rose, ¿Estas ocupda?

- Para ti siempre estoy disponible

- siento molestar, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien…

- Jazz no hagas que me enoje. por su puesto que no me molesta hablar con mi hermano favorito.

- soy el único que tienes – dijo Jasper notándose un poco de diversión en su voz.

- así tuviera veinte tu seguirías siendo mi favorito, pero dejemos de imaginar cosas, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?- Ella estaba prácticamente segura de que el motivo por el cual llamaba su hermano era el mismo por el cual había hablado con Alice hace unos segundos.

- Estoy confundido, creo que Alice me odia, pero por más que pienso no sé porque de repente es así, bueno tiene razones para estar enfadada conmigo por todo lo ocurrido pero… bueno antes no parecía tan distante y tan fría, es posible que haya hecho algo en estos días, algo malo, pero por más que pienso no logro comprenderlo. – Rose no pudo evitar suspirar, ahí estaba la prueba de que el amor no era todo felicidad. su mejor amiga y su hermano eran la prueba viviente de cuan complicado podría llegar a ser.

- Jazz, voy a decirte algo, pero no me pidas aclaraciones, solo piénsalo muy bien y creo que siendo tan inteligente como eres no vas a tardar en comprender. Alice es muy afectuosa y tu también pero a ambos les cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, y no solo eso, además parecen tener una venda en los ojos… es frustrante – eso ultimo lo dijo más para ella que para su hermano.

- Pero Rose – ella lo interrumpió inmediatamente.

- Dije que sin aclaraciones, y debo agregar también que no deseo escuchar ningún pero. – Escucho que Jasper suspiraba al otro lado de la línea y sintió ganas de abrazarlo.- ¿Sabes que te quiero?

- Lo sé y yo también te quiero. ¿Puedo ir a saludar en la tarde?

- Sabes que no tienes que decirlo como si estuvieras pidiendo permiso, puedes venir cuando quieras, deberías tener una copia de la llave, yo saldré ahora, pero si quieres pasar una tarde de hombres, aquí están los míos disponibles. – Era increíble que Rose le dijera de nuevo lo de la llave, en el pasado habían tenido una discusión porque él se había negado a tenerla. aunque ella ahora no lo recordaba, decidió que no tenía que repetir la escena, simplemente en enfoco en la idea de pasar una tarde con su cuñado y su sobrino, Sonaba bien, y decidió que no tenía muchas ganas de trabajar ese día, últimamente no lograba concentrarse además tenía todo al corriente, pensó que siendo él su propio jefe no habría problema en tomarse un descanso, pues a pesar de que no estaba yendo a su oficina diariamente se había matado trabajando en las noches para poder estar al pendiente de Alice durante el día.

- Gracias Rose, me pasare dentro de mmm… dos horas.

- de acuerdo, le avisare a Emmett.

- Te quiero

- y yo a ti – era una forma bonita de terminar una llamada ¿Cómo había vivido tanto tiempo privándose de esos hermosos detalles que le daban color ahora a sus días? ¿como no se había dado cuenta de todo el afecto que tenía para dar?, le parecía increíble puesto que ahora sentía que se desbordaba; era cierto… en su otra vida no había tenido a quien ofrecerlo, y tampoco habría sabido como hacerlo, porque la única persona que había intentado enseñárselo se había marchado pronto de su mundo, por el contrario en este había permanecido enseñándole a la otra Rose como amar y ser amada; ella llevaba poco tiempo disfrutando de ese tipo de vida y era maravilloso.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable por tomar lo que no le pertenecía, se repetía una vez tras otra que ella no lo había hecho intencionalmente, pero el disfrutar a tal punto de la situación y desear permanecer así hacia que lo demás fuera insignificante, ahora estaba allí, y por Dios bendito que lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario para poder quedarse, pero… ¿Qué pensaría Emmett de todo eso? volvió aquel pensamiento que hace mucho no la acompañaba, lo más probable sería que él la aborreciera y le exigiera el regreso de su verdadera esposa, ya que todo ese amor y devoción en realidad no iban dirigidos a ella, su mirada se ensombreció por el dolor y fue así que él la encontró.

- Rosalie ¿Qué sucede? – la había llamado varias veces pero no le contestaba por lo que desesperado la llamo por su nombre completo, y como eso no basto la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió con suavidad mientras la volvía a llamar y miraba sus ojos que empezaban a empañarse por algunas lagrimas contenidas – Rose

- yo… lo lamento tenía en la cabeza en otro sitio ¿Me llamabas?

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada…

- ¿Por qué estabas a punto de llorar? ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada

- Maldita sea, no me mientas, acaso soy tan poco confiable, no puedes decirme lo que te sucede, o vas a correr a contárselo a Alice, es tu amiga pero yo soy tu esposo- No quería ser grosero, pero el hecho de saber que había algo que ella le ocultaba lo ponía mal, más aun sabiendo que ese algo le hacia daño. Así que solo se rasco la cabeza y entro a la casa ante la sorprendida mirada de Rose.

Jasper tenía razón al decirle que debía hablar con Emmett, y lo haría lo más pronto posible, pero y ahora ¿Cómo le decía que tenía que ir a ver a Alice?, suspiro cansada por la situación, y entro por la puerta de la cocina donde lo encontró recostado en la encimera tomando un vaso con agua, en lo que llevaba de conocerlo sabía que hacia eso en un afán de calmarse aunque nunca funcionaba, le servía más salir a correr a hacer algo que implicara actividad física, era un hombre demasiado activo y lleno de energía lo cual había heredado el pequeño tornado que tenían por hijo.

Él la taladro con la mirada y se dispuso a salir de la cocina, no quería discutir, pero, ¿que pasaba en un matrimonio donde el uno no confiaba en el otro? la respuesta es que las cosas terminaban mal, y no podía soportar ver ese terrible destino cernido sobre algo tan importante y vital en su existencia.

- No te vayas. –él se detuvo pero continuo dándole la espalda, ella tomo aire y se dispuso a hablar- Emmett es verdad, hay algo que tengo dándome vueltas en la cabeza hace algunos días… - él emitió un sonido muy similar a un gruñido como protesta a lo que acaba de escuchar- Esta bien, bastante tiempo, y quiero contártelo- él interrumpió bruscamente.

- Entonces porque demonios no lo has hecho, llevo meses esperando, dándote tiempo y espacio pensando que en cualquier momento vendrías y yo podría apoyarte, y odio comportarme como un mocoso, pero me hace enojar que puedas confiar en Alice y no en mi.

- No te enfades con ella.

- No es con ella con quien estoy enojado, te lo aseguro.

- Tengo que salir – dijo Rose, porque también estaba empezando a enojarse y tenía ganas de llorar, no se permitiría llorar en frente de él en ese momento, ádemas si quería que se abriera y le contará lo que la estaba preocupando, esa no era la maldita forma de conseguirlo.

- lo sabía, no te importa una mierda que nuestro matrimonio se acabe – él hablo dejándose llevar por la desesperación y esa idea que le estaba corroyendo la sangre.

Fue como un golpe seco y sin compasión, así lo sintió Rose, y su mundo empezó a moverse vertiginosamente, tanto que tuvo que sostenerse de una silla que se encontraba cerca.

- No me siento bien – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que todo se pusiera negro. Oscuridad, soledad y silencio; era un escenario que no le resultaba desconocido, aunque solo lo había visto en una ocasión, en aquel momento posterior al accidente que cambio su vida para siempre ¿Estaría regresando a su mundo? Maldita sea no quería irse, se moriría si despertara de nuevo sola, y no podía irse enojada con Emmett.

- Devuélvelos, devuélveme mi vida – todo seguía en la oscuridad pero podía escuchar una voz muy conocida enfrentándola, era su propia voz.

- Yo no te he quitado nada.

- Mi familia, mis amigos, el hombre que amó y mi propio hijo; me has arrebatado todo cuanto era posible quitarme, ¿Vas a negarlo?

- Yo no lo pedí, ni hice nada para tomarlo

- Entonces devuélvemelo

- No sé como- Rose sintió como todo dentro de sí protestará- Así supiera…

- ¿Los quieres?

- Son todo, no podría volver a estar sola, solo quiero lo mejor para ellos… No les haría daño nunca.

- Yo tampoco pedí perderlos y sabes mejor que nadie lo que significan para mí, son mi vida, ¿Cómo podre vivir así? No quiero esto es horrible.

Escucho como aquella mujer que no era otra que ella misma se echaba a llorar de una forma que desgarraba él alma.

- Te quite todo, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Rose también sollozo, estaba desesperada, ¿como luchar contra sí misma?

- Lo lamento, tú no me quitaste nada, sé que has buscado la manera de solucionarlo, porque yo también lo he hecho, y seguiré haciéndolo. Cuídalos mientras yo no esté.

- Yo… - Rose estaba aterrada, era una batalla perdida, la única que salía perdiendo era ella, de cualquier forma, en medio de la angustia algo se agito en su interior – ¿Estas en mi mundo?

- Así es. No es nada agradable…

- Lo sé – respondió bruscamente, maldita sea sabía que había hecho todo mal no tenía por qué recordárselo – Búscalos, a Emmett, Jasper, y Alice; búscalos, deben estar allí.

Dejo de escucharla, se dio cuenta que estaba sola de nuevo, se dejo envolver en la oscuridad, demasiado cansada, demasiado triste, lo único que sonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza era que no podía perderlos, aunque los encontrara en su mundo…Ethan, él no estaría y Esme tampoco.

Continuara...

**Espero que les haya gustado esté capitulo, me costó bastante escribirlo, que dicen ¿será que Rose esta soñando o realmente estuvo conversando con sí misma?**

**En el próximo capitulo habrán algunas sorpresas.**

**^.^**

**Abrazos y gracias por seguir la historia. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todas, les digo que no pienso abandonar esta historia, es importante para mi terminarla y me siento muy feliz cada que publico un capitulo, no puedo decirles con que regularidad los subiré, pero confío en mejorar el tiempo ya que Renuncie a mi trabajo J** **y ahora tengo más tiempo disponible. Mil gracias a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios y me motivaron a continuar escribiendo. Vkii, kabum. Lamento mucho hacerlas esperar pero estaba pasando por momentos de frustración y desmotivación a nivel personal y laboral. Gracias por todo y de nuevo disculpen por hacerlas esperar por muchísimo tiempo.**

Pánico, terror, ella estaba inconsciente entre sus brazos y pálida como un papel, y todo era su culpa, asaltado por sus miedos y dudas había atacado sin consideración alguna, ¿en que estaba pensando? no, no estaba pensando, simplemente sintiendo y la herida que sentía que se estaba abriendo en su pecho lo había movido a hablar y actuar sin tener en cuenta el impacto que sus palabras tendrían en ella.

Sin perder un segundo la tomo en brazos, ¿Qué debía hacer? Lo único que llego a su mente fue salir corriendo hasta la casa de enfrente en donde vivía su primo, él de seguro podría ayudarle.

Estaba saliendo por la puerta principal cuando se encontró de frente con Jasper, quien al verlo se acercó rápidamente.

- ¿qué sucedió? ¿Está bien?

- Apártate, tengo que llevarla donde Carlisle – dijo Emmett de forma brusca, no tenia tiempo de dar explicaciones mientras su ángel permanecía inerte entre sus brazos.

- Cálmate Emmett, recuesta a Rosalie en el sillón del salón y llamaremos a Carlisle a ver si esta en casa. – Emmett lo miro aturdido y asintió con la cabeza, no se había detenido a pensar en la posibilidad de no encontrar al medico que vivía cruzando la calle, lo único que quería era saber que le ocurría a su esposa. Entro y la acomodo tan delicadamente como le fue posible, su temor a que se fuera desvanecer entre sus manos se hacia visible en sus acciones.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – dijo Jasper marcando el número de Carlisle

- Yo… - Emmett se paso la mano por la cara intentando espantar un poco el terror y organizar sus pensamientos.

- Maldita sea Emmett concéntrate y dime que le ocurrió a mi hermana. – Gruño Jasper perdiendo la paciencia y dejándose llevar un momento por la angustia que lo embargaba.

- Estaba bien y de repente se desmayo.

- Toma esos cojines y utilízalos para elevar un poco sus piernas, busca algo de alcohol para ver si logramos que recobre el conocimiento.

Emmett la acomodo con los cojines y fue al baño tomo el botiquín y saco una botella de alcohol y un pañuelo de su bolsillo lo humedeció torpemente, volvió al salón y se disponía a arrodillarse junto a su esposa cuando apareció un pequeñín en la puerta.

- ¿Mami? – pregunto Ethan asustado entrando al salón

- Campeón necesito que busque una toallita y la mojes para ponerle a tu mami en la cabeza. – fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Emmett para que su hijo se concentrara en algo y menguara un poco el miedo.

- Carlisle, que bueno que me contestas, Rose perdió el conocimiento. – Jasper por fin había logrado comunicarse con aquel hombre que apreciaba como si fuera su padre, pero que en estos momentos buscaba por sus conocimientos médicos.

- Emmett, Carlisle dice que ya viene para acá, ¿hace cuanto perdió el conocimiento?

- No sé, pero parece una eternidad, por Dios bendito, Jasper pídele que venga pronto- dijo Emmett al tiempo que acercaba el pañuelo humedecido en alcohol a la nariz de Rose.

Un olor fuerte que le recordó un hospital, ese olor fastidioso la trajo de vuelta, estaba mareada y algo desorienta, ¿Dónde se encontraba? El temor se disipo cuando escucho aquella voz que hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido.

- Mi ángel, despierta por favor, no me hagas esto te lo suplico. – cuando abrió los ojos encontró a su oso sujetándole la mano entre las suyas, y apoyando la frente en esa unión.

- ¿Emmett?- dijo con la voz que logro sacar, aunque fue poco menos que un susurro

- Jasper, ha despertado, ha despertado. – dijo Emmett a su angustiado acompañante antes de volver a concentrarse en su esposa. – el rubio se acercó, pero en ese instante tocaron la puerta y salió como una exhalación a abrir la puerta

- Mi ángel, ¿como te sientes? ¿te duele algo? – Rose lo miro directamente a los ojos mientras los suyos se empañaban de lagrimas, y es que tenía más de un motivo para llorar, primero esas palabras tan duras que había escuchado por parte de él ¿acaso no la amaba a ella? ¿había notado el cambio, y como la otra Rose, él también en cierta forma estaba exigiendo que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes ?, y allí surgía inmediatamente el otro incomodo y doloroso sentimiento, casi la certeza de que en algún momento tendría que volver a esa vida que ella había construido con sus lamentables elecciones, donde se había equivocado inclusive siendo aun muy joven e inocente.

- Emmett, déjame revisarla. – dijo Carlisle tomándolo por un hombro para moverlo un poco.

Todos estaban atentos mientras Carlisle le tomaba el pulso, la presión, inclusive había llevado un glucómetro para cerciorarse del nivel de azúcar que Rose tenía en la sangre, Emmett se paseaba de un lugar a otro.

- Deberíamos llevarla al hospital para que puedas hacer todos los análisis necesarios - Protesto Emmett.

- Justo ahora le estoy haciendo todos los análisis necesarios, le tomare unas muestras y alguien del hospital vendrá por ellas. – Explico Carlisle al notar que Rose se tensaba al mencionarse la idea de llevarla al hospital.

- Pero… - iba a empezar a protestar Emmett pero Carlisle lo interrumpió y lo empujo fuera de la habitación.

- Todos para fuera, no me dejan trabajar. – hablo en voz alta antes de hablarle solo a Emmett - Sabes que solo tomaré las decisiones que se traduzcan en un bien para Rosalie, ¿verdad?

- Si yo… Gracias – acepto por fin Emmett.

Carlisle volvió a entrar al salón donde se encontraba Rose, y la encontró con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

- Rose – dijo sujetando su mano y haciendo que volteara a verlo.

- No quiero ir al hospital – dijo queriendo parecer firme pero lo único que logro con su voz fue una súplica.

Él le sonrió dulcemente – No tienes que ir a menos de que te estés sintiendo mal en este momento. ¿Te duele la cabeza? – ella negó - ¿has sentido mareos o nauseas? – ella negó pero se acordó de que temprano en la mañana había tenido que correr al baño a causa de ellos. Descarto la idea pensando en la cantidad de helado que había comido el día anterior y volvió a negar.

Para la vista aguda de Carlisle no pasó desapercibido el momento de duda de Rose, no era solo un excelente médico, Dios sabía que amaba a Rose como si fuera su propia hija y así mismo podía afirmar que la conocía como si así fuese.

- Rose… - dijo en tono de advertencia que por alguna extraña razón ella conocía muy bien, aunque sus recuerdos no se lo dijeron, se dio cuenta que él sabía que no estaba siendo honesta.

- La verdad es que en la mañana tuve un poco de nauseas, pero fue porque ayer me sobrepase con un helado de fresas con chocolate – de solo acordarse volvió a sentir tantas ganas de comerlo que se le hizo agua la boca – pero valió la pena.

- Rose, si no es el caso me corriges, pero es una pregunta de rutina, ¿ Hay alguna posibilidad de que estés embarazada? – ella se apresuró a negar, pero de repente los colores se fueron de su rostro… ¿Qué si había alguna posibilidad? ¿hace cuánto no tenía su periodo? Ella había comprado píldoras para cuidarse, y se las había tomado de forma concienzuda… bueno solo en unas cuantas ocasiones se le había olvidado…

- No… yo no sé, quizás, pero no creo, yo… - y si fuera el caso ¿cómo debía sentirse? se preguntó, mientras una sensación cálida se apoderaba de su pecho, y miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente.

- ¿quieres que hagamos los análisis correspondientes? – ella asintió. El tomo algunas muestras de sangre y llamo al hospital para que vinieran a recogerlas.

- Bien Rose, ya dejare mi papel de medico a un lado, y te hablo como parte de tu familia, porque es así como me considero. – ella como respuesta lo abrazo y permaneció allí mientras el continuaba hablando.

- Rose… estoy consciente de que has pasado por muchas cosas en este último año, ha sido muy difícil para ti, para todos – dijo tras recordar los momentos de preocupación y angustia por los que habían pasado – pero me inquieta tu reacción ante la posibilidad de estar embarazada… bueno no me gusta entrometerme pero…Rose, eres un madre maravillosa y si es el caso y viniera otro bebé en camino, sería un niño muy afortunado. – A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escucharlo, así se imaginaba ella que sería la conversación con un padre, cosa que nunca había experimentado antes; extrañamente aunque mil cosas rondaban aun en su cabeza, estaba más tranquila y ahora se dejaba embargar por la ilusión y la emoción de tener un niño creciendo en su vientre, un bebe producto del amor que sentía por Emmett.

- No se lo digas a Emmett por favor, quiero estar segura antes de darle cualquier noticia.

- Entiendo… Rose ¿Tienen dificultades…. – se interrumpió a sí mismo antes de seguir por ese camino – lo lamento, no debo entrometerme – ella iba a empezar a hablar pero él no lo permitió – cariño sabes que respeto tu intimidad y que también estoy disponible si en algún momento requieres que te escuche o mi consejo frente a cualquier situación. También puedo golpear a Emmett si hace falta, no soy partidario de la violencia pero si te hace enojar, cuentas conmigo.

- Gracia- dijo ella con una sonrisa – lo tendré muy presente.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Ethan entro corriendo y salto al regazo de Rose.

- Lo lamento no pude detenerlo- decía Emmett apoyado en la puerta - ¿todo está bien? ¿Cómo se encuentra Rose? – Se afano a preguntar, rogando que no haber sido demasiado evidente con su estrategia de motivar a su hijo para que abriera la puerta, ya estaba a punto de enloquecer sin saber nada de su ángel. Carlisle por supuesto vio tan claro como el cristal lo que había sucedido pero decidió que no tenía caso regañar a un hombre angustiado por la mujer que amaba, despeino un poco a Ethan y le sonrio a Emmett

- Está bien, ya he concluido con mi trabajo aquí – miro a Rose infundiéndole tranquilidad – Estará bien, solo se le bajo un poco la presión, debe descansar, además le tome unas muestras para llevar a cabo unos análisis para estar seguros, pero no tienen de que preocuparse. – dijo mirando a Ethan que se acurrucaba en el pecho de su madre.

- Lamento haberte asustado - decía Rose a su hijo, mientras acariciaba rítmicamente su espalda. Ethan se limitó a abrir los ojos, cubrirle de besos el rostro antes devolver a acurrucarse junto a ella.

Jasper estaba en la cocina, tras abrazar a su hermana y asegurarse de su bienestar, se había servido una copa de vino para calmarse un poco después de lo ocurrido.

Estaba recostado en la barra de la cocina cuando escucho el sonido de un celular, lo encontró debajo de la mesa, era el de su hermana, que en medio del caos había ido a parar a ese sitio, lo tomo rápidamente dispuesto a llevarlo a la habitación de Rose pero en ese momento vio que el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla era el de Alice, así que contesto.

- Rose me tenías preocupada. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? te he estado esperando.

- Habla Jasper – su voz sonó varios tonos más fría de lo que pretendía así que suspiro y continuo hablando - ¿quedaste de encontrarte con mi hermana? Pensé que estarías demasiado ocupada esta tarde en tu estudio.

- Yo… - Alice se había quedado helada, lo menos que esperaba al llamar a su amiga era que Jasper le contestará - ¿le ha ocurrido algo a Rose? – dijo ignorando el nada discreto reproche de Jasper.

- Se ha desmayado - antes de que Alice lo inundara con preguntas, se apresuró a darle toda la información para evitar preocuparla - al parecer se le bajo un poco la presión, pero Carlisle la examino y ahora se encuentra mejor, aunque debe descansar el resto del día.

- ¿Puedo ir a verla? –Pregunto Alice quien no había logrado evitar preocuparse.

- Será mejor dejarla descansar, le pediré a Emmett que le diga que te llame en cuanto despierte.

- Gracias. – Maldita sea aquella conversación tan formal y distante lo estaba matando, Alice de repente había levantado un muro entre ellos y lo peor era que no encontraba forma de romperlo sin salir herido en el proceso; no, eso no era lo peor, la parte más triste del asunto era que ya no le importaba salir herido, esa mujer lo había encantado de tal forma que le permitiría hacerlo añicos sin pensárselo dos veces.

- Alice, necesitamos hablar. – Lo menos que ella deseaba escuchar eran esas palabras, sabía muy bien lo que significaban, después de todo ya no habían motivos para que Jasper deseará continuar casado con ella, y lo más probable era que la única razón por la cual quería que hablaran era para poner una fecha para acabar con su matrimonio.

- ¿Es necesario que lo hagamos nosotros? o podemos dejarlo en manos de los abogados yo no…

- De qué demonios estás hablando Alice, ¿Nos hemos vuelto un par de desconocidos de un momento al otro? Si quieres el divorcio puedes decírmelo tu misma no tienes que mandar a tu maldito abogado.

- Jasper, tú fuiste quien dijo que necesitábamos hablar – dijo Alice quien no pudo evitar que se le escapara un sollozo, él al escucharla sintió como si le acuchillaran el pecho.

- Perdona, no debí perder la paciencia de esa forma, yo… deja que vaya por ti

- No es nece…

- Por favor Alice, deja que vaya por ti – fue el dolor que escucho en su voz el que hizo eco en ella y la dejo helada, ¿le estaba haciendo daño a Jasper? No podía permitir que aquello ocurriera, era lo que menos deseaba y estaba dispuesta a cortarse una mano antes de pagar de esa forma al hombre que había sido su todo durante tanto tiempo y lo seguiría siendo mucho tiempo después de que se marchara de su vida.

- Está bien. – Respondió casi en un susurro.

A Emmett le costó mucho trabajo lograr que Ethan se durmiera, el pequeño estaba muy nervioso después de lo sucedido y no podía culparlo por ello, pues él mismo no había terminado de calmarse.

Regreso a la habitación principal y la encontró allí durmiendo como la princesa de un cuento, su cabello dorado descansaba en la almohada como los rayos del sol iluminando los campos; su rostro permanecía tranquilo y tenía la mejillas algo sonrojadas, lo que agradecía al cielo, ya que le ayudaba a quitarse la imagen de la palidez espectral que había opacado por varios minutos el rostro de su ángel.

Lo calmaba ver la suave cadencia en la que su pecho subía y bajaba a medida que el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones, la seda color celeste de las sabanas sumaba especial encanto a la imagen, resaltando el hermoso tono cremoso de la piel de Rose y contrastando con el color de su cabello, si tuviera los ojos abiertos estos opacarían cualquier color existente. ¿Cómo podía haberle hablado así a su ángel? ¿Sería él el culpable de lo ocurrido? Se odiaba por la sola existencia de esa posibilidad; se lo había planteado a su primo, quien como médico le había asegurado que todo estaba bien y no debía preocuparse, pero que evitara en lo posible una nueva discusión; y como parte de la familia le había asegurado que si no se comportaba con ella, él mismo se encargaría de darle una azotaina que no olvidaría nunca.

El permanecía allí mirando hacia la nada, deseando que Carlisle no fuera tan indulgente y le hubiera dado de una buena vez aquella paliza, se la merecía decidió, aunque sabía que era necesario tener una conversación con Rose, esa no había sido la mejor manera de hacerlo. Y ella debió decirle que no se encontraba bien, pero no, se había dedicado a desafiarlo y en lugar de aceptar sus errores…

- ¿Emmett? – Cerro los ojos ante el brinco que dio su corazón al escuchar su voz, ¿Cómo era posible que la amará tanto? y que ello fuera tan doloroso en esos momentos. Se acercó a ella e impidió que se levantará.

- Debes descansar – Ella volvió a tumbarse, pero no cerro lo ojos de nuevo.

- ¿y Jasper?

- Se ha marchado, me pidió que te dijera que en cuanto pudieras te comunicaras con Alice

- Tenía que ir a verla – Recordó sintiéndose culpable. Y miró hacia el teléfono de la mesita de noche.

Emmett lo tomo y se lo tendió. – Jasper ya le ha explicado la situación, creo que aún no han llegado a casa, él iba a ir por ella al estudio.

- Entonces lo mejor será que no llame hasta mañana, espero que puedan hablar y arreglen todo

- Son unos ciegos los dos – replico Emmett y Rose lo miro asombrada.

- Estoy enterado de todo, Jasper es mi amigo y me cuenta las cosas – dijo el encogiéndose de hombros al ver la extrañeza de Rose.

- Tú y yo también debemos hablar. – dijo ella y él inmediatamente se tensó.

- Debes descansar.

- Y Descansaré después de que hayamos hablado.

- Rose…

- Te amo Emmett, quizás demasiado, y quizás no tenga el derecho a amarte tanto – estaba demasiado feliz por escuchar las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de su esposa, pero las segundas lo desconcertaban.

- Eres mi esposa Rose y tienes todo el derecho, como lo tengo yo de estar total e irremediablemente loco por ti.

- ¿Me amas?

- Por supuesto, yo dije lo que dije esta tarde porque estaba enfadado…y estaba asustado, no me gusta que no me digas las cosas, siento que me apartas de ti y pones barreras que no deberían existir.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos en el hospital? Cuando tratabas de convencerme de que viera a Ethan?

- Si lo recuerdo

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en cuanto lo vi?

- Estabas confundida por el accidente y tus recuerdos estaban alterados…

- No estaba confundida, lo que te dije era cierto, sigo teniendo los recuerdos de una vida diferente a esta – él frunció el ceño e iba a decir algo pero ella no lo permitió - debí decírtelo antes, lo intente… lo intente en la noche que te espere en las escaleras, te dije que no era la persona que tu recordabas ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Si lo recuerdo pero…

- No lo soy Emmett y no puedo evitar pensar que me he robado una vida que no me pertenece – Respiro profundo, iba a dar el paso más difícil y era terrible exponerse a ser despreciada – Tu Rose tal vez este en la vida que yo recuerdo preguntándose que hace allí, yo no sé cómo sucedió, pero en mi vida, en la que recuerdo, Esme murió cuando yo era pequeña, cuando convencí a mi padre para que la despidiera influenciada por mi madre, murió en un accidente de coche y ese fue el punto donde esta vida es diferente a la mía, porque aquí quien murió en ese accidente fue Elizabeth, porque la Rose de este mundo fue lo suficientemente lista para saber que su madre no cumpliría las promesas hechas a cambio de despedir a su nana, pero también sufrió mucho al perder a su madre en ese accidente, la ventaja es que ella no estaba sola, y pudo superarlo, conoció a su hermano; yo no sabía que tenía un hermano, y en mi mundo nunca lo vi; Tu Rose creció con él, con Esme, conoció a Carlisle, hizo amistades valiosas – dijo pensando de Edward, Bella y en Alice – y te conoció a ti – al decir esto su voz se quebró.- y no sé qué sucedió pero ahora estoy yo aquí. – El no hablaba, solo la miraba y no podía leer nada en la forma en que lo hacía – Emmett, sé que no es justo pero yo no lo pedí. Si pudiera lo remediaría, pero no sé cómo, yo… yo solo quiero lo mejor para Ethan y para ti, porque los amo con todo mi corazón – dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Emmett se levantó, de la silla al lado de la cama donde se había sentado cuando Rose le estaba contando todo, ella pensó que se iba a marchar pero ese hombre siempre la desconcertaba, se acercó a ella se sentó en la cama y la acuno en sus brazos permitiéndole llorar sin decir una sola palabra y así permaneció por lo que parecieron horas, luego solo le dijo que debía descansar y permaneció con ella hasta que por el agotamiento se quedo dormida.

Por fin se había quedado dormida, no es que él hubiera decidido no decirle nada, simplemente un torrente de pensamientos se aglomeraron en su ser y lo único que pudo y deseo hacer fue abrazarla y tratar de calmar su angustia y la suya propia.

Pero… ¿Que debía pensar? Que a raíz del accidente la memoria de su esposa había seguido insistiendo en atormentarla de tal manera o…

La otra opción era absurda y muy dolorosa, en un mundo paralelo Rose había crecido sola y por razones inexplicables había sufrido un accidente de forma paralela al accidente de su Rose, cambiando en ese momento de lugar con ella por algún motivo.

Pero entonces mientras la Rose del mundo paralelo había despertado rodeada de su familia su Rose ¿Acaso ella había despertado sola y confundida en un mundo extraño y diferente…? El solo considerar e imaginar esa posibilidad le encogía el alma y le estrujaba el corazón. ¿Acaso no había prometido el día de su boda e incluso desde antes, estar con ella siempre? ¿estaba faltando a esa promesa? ¿Cuántas más estaría quebrando? Sabía que al mirar a la Rose que en ese momento se encontraba acurrucada contra su pecho lo único que sentía era amor, si todo lo que ella le había contado era real ¿Significaba acaso que le estaba siendo infiel a su esposa? De solo pensarlo experimento un estremecimiento de desagrado hacia sí mismo. No podía ser, no tenía ninguna lógica ni sentido. Por lo más sagrado tenía que ser una mala pasada de la memoria de Rose, porque si fuera cierto… maldición ¿qué podía hacer si fuera cierto? La sola idea lo destrozaba.

Con el mayor cuidado acomodo a Rose entre varias almohadas para reemplazarse a sí mismo. Aparto la rubia cabellera que caía sobre su rostro y no beso su frente antes de abandonar la habitación.

Necesitaba tomar algo para el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía, además debía hablar con Jasper, ese hombre tenía la capacidad de pensar con la cabeza fría, cosa que era conciente le faltaba a él, no tenía que ir muy lejos para ver eso reflejado, pues ese mismo día si no hubiera sido por Jasper, él habría corrido hasta el mismo hospital con Rose en sus brazos, si no encontraba a Carlisle. Definitivamente le era muy difícil poner las cosas en perspectivas, sobre todo cuando el asunto se relacionaba con Rose o su hijo.

Estaba decidido, hablaría con Jasper pero tendría que esperar para eso hasta el día siguiente. Ahora debía cuidar de Rose, todavía no se sentía seguro después de lo sucedido durante el día, y no podía negar que estaba enfadado con su primo por no obligar a Rose a ir al hospital.

**Continuara…**

**Soy repetitiva pero de nuevo gracias a vkii y kabum. estoy algo oxidada en la escritura, así que son bienvenidos sus comentarios, sugerencias y recomendaciones. pueden ponerse en contacto conmigo por este medio o me encuentran como keytani88 en Skype. Gracias. y Bienvenidos a aquellos que esten leyendo y no dejen comentarios, también son valiosas para mi sus opiniones. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo con muchas sorpresas. Gracias a vkii, a C.G. 143 y a Kabum. No se imaginan mi alegría al leer sus comentarios, es muy gratificante y por ello sigo escribiendo. Un abrazo. Y sin más preámbulos…**

**Túnel 20**

Jasper estaba nervioso, era absurdo pero no podía evitarlo, conocía a Alice desde hacía bastantes años, habían compartido muchas cosas primero como amigos y hace algún tiempo esa relación se había estrechado mucho más y era más similar a la que se tiene con la familia, el problema era que quizás Alice hubiera desarrollado un cariño fraternal por él, o peor aún que cualquier afecto que le pudiera profesar hubiera muerto con los innumerables obstáculos que se habían visto obligados a enfrentar, ya había pensado detenidamente en esa posibilidad, en realidad no había pasado por alto contemplar ninguna posibilidad y estaba preparado, lo único que necesitaba era una oportunidad y lograr plantear las cosas de tal forma que ella no pudiera negarse, tenía un plan, no le gustaba la idea de tener que recurrir a él, pero si era necesario lo haría, abordaría la situación de la mejor forma posible, unos lo llamarían aprovecharse de la situación pero él lo veía como trabajar con lo que tenía.

Alice pensaba que estaba en deuda con él, no podía estar más equivocada, porque él no había hecho nada digno de gratitud, pensaba compensarla por ello pero para eso tenía que convencerla de permanecer a su lado, por ello tomaría esa deuda que ella creía poseer, le pediría un año de su vida, otro, pero a diferencia del anterior, ese tiempo lo dedicaría a hacerla feliz. Estaba ya frente al estudio de Alice iba a bajar del automóvil cuando la vio, estaba sonriendo, pero no estaba sola, y al darse cuenta quien estaba con ella no pudo evitar un arrebato de ira.

- Gracias, Richard, lamento que en tu cumpleaños no hayas podido aceptar la invitación, pero nos la quedas debiendo, no vas a creer que por venir aquí a traerme mis dulces favoritos me voy a olvidar que nos dejaste plantadas a Rose y a mí.

- Mi hada no hay nada en este mundo que pueda compensar la miseria que sufrir al no poder asistir al encuentro con mis dos musas – como siempre Richard bromeaba pero no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, porque últimamente había sentido la necesidad de ver a Alice y tendía a pensar en ella en cualquier momento del día, no había encontrado forma alguna de frenarse y con la primera excusa que pudo hallar acudido a verla. – ¿Cómo esta Rose? – eso también lo tenía bastante preocupado, no había sabido manejar la situación, se había dejado entusiasmar por sus hallazgos y había errado enormemente al pensar que producirían igual satisfacción en su amiga.

- Esta mejor, todo esto es muy duro para ella.

- Y tu como estas – dijo mirándola intensamente en a los ojos – me entere de lo de tu padre, lamentablemente me encontraba fuera del país y solo logre saberlo el día de ayer, me hubiera gustado acompañarte.

Alice todavía no podía evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas al recordar la reciente perdida.

- Estaré bien – dijo en medio de un sollozo. – Richard no pudo evitarlo y la envolvió en sus brazos como gesto de cariño y apoyo, secretamente con ello también le expresaba todo su amor, aunque ella jamás lo interpretaría de esa forma.

Pero alguien que estaba observando la escena con puños apretados, sí que lo interpreto de esa forma, no sabía porque lloraba Alice, no podía saberlo pero varias conclusiones no demoraron en llegar a su cabeza ¿Acaso Alice estaba enamorada de ese hombre y anhelaba el divorcio para poder marcharse con él? ese pensamiento fue un trago amargo, y Jasper nunca se había considerado a sí mismo como un hombre mezquino, pero en ese momento no le podía importar menos como se clasificara su comportamiento.

Salió del vehículo y se acercó como un tigre que va a destrozar su presa, tomo a Alice del brazo atrayéndola hacia sí para que rompiera el abrazo que hasta ese momento mantenía con Richard, ella se quedó tan impactada que no dijo nada aun cuando él la aparto completamente y arremetió contra Richard, este recibió el golpe y callo sentado en el suelo y luego como impulsado por un resorte volvió a ponerse en pie y tacleo a Jasper, Alice horrorizada observaba como los dos hombres se asestaban un golpe tras otro.

- BASTA – grito desesperada y se acercó para intentar detenerlos pero con la mala fortuna de no ser lo suficientemente precavida y ser empujada por el brazo de Jasper quien se preparaba para lanzar un puño a Richard, ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, todo color abandono la cara de su esposo quien de inmediato fue hacia ella mientras lanzaba una maldición entre dientes, Richard también se detuvo inmediatamente y se acercó para ayudarla.

- Por Dios Alice ¿te he hecho daño? ¿Qué te duele?, te llevare al hospital – la verdad era que no tenía más que una torcedura en el tobillo ocasionada en el momento en que perdió el equilibrio, él había sentido su presencia a tiempo y por ello había logrado frenar la fuerza de su brazo así que el empujón había sido mínimo.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – dijo ella dominada por el enojo – ¿Por qué atacas a Richard?

- ¿Qué porque ataco a Richard? – escupió Jasper – No contento con provocarle un ataque de nervios a mi hermana y llenarle la cabeza de tonterías, viene y te pone las manos encima.

- De que estas…

- Mi Hada ¿te encuentras bien? – la interrumpió Richard acercándose ignorando totalmente a Jasper.

- No le pongas un maldito dedo encima – rugió Jasper y tomo a Alice en brazos

Nunca se había comportado de forma tan irracional, lo sabía y lo detestaba, pero estaba lejos de echarse para atrás. Era perfectamente natural que se comportara de esa forma, después de todo ese pedazo de basura se había metido con lo más valioso en su vida y él tenía derecho a defenderlo. Pero lo peor era que en medio de todo ella había salido lastimada.

Alice estaba tan sorprendida con la reacción de Jasper que no se atrevía a modular palabra, lo sentía tenso.

- Jazz.

- Dame un minuto – él la puso suavemente en el suelo y vio como hacia una mueca de dolor al apoyar el pie, él maldijo entre dientes, abrió la puerta del auto y la ayudo a sentarse, le abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y cerró la puerta.

Richard quería acercarse y sacar a Alice de allí pero la mirada suplicante de ella cuando vio su intensión lo freno en seco. Jasper le dirigió una mirada asesina y luego tomo su lugar en el asiento del conductor.

No era el camino a casa, ¿Dónde la llevaba? Realmente no reconocía al hombre junto a ella y eso la asustaba.

- Jazz ¿Dónde vamos?

- Al hospital – dijo el con la voz apagada.

- Estoy bien.

- No Alice, no estás bien, te he hecho daño.

- No es nada. Sabes que no me golpeaste, me empujaste un poco y perdí el equilibrio; a Richard sí que lo golpeaste y todavía trato de comprender el porqué de tu comportamiento pero no tengo ningún éxito en ello.

- Deja que te revise el médico y luego hablamos – dijo de forma cortante. Ella lo conocía bien, sabía que no se enfadaba con frecuencia por lo cual cuando lo hacía era mejor dejar que se calmara antes de intentar cualquier razonamiento.

Era un esguince, le aplicaron hielo y le vendaron el tobillo pidiéndole que mantuviera el pie en alto durante las próximas ocho horas y aplicará hielo cada veinte minutos, además le recetaron antiinflamatorios.

Todo el camino a casa transcurrió en un incómodo y tenso silencio situación que no cambio cuando llegaron, él la tomo en brazos sin admitir protesta alguna y se dirigío a la habitación de ella, la acomodo en la cama con algunos cojines para levantarle el pie y salió sin decir nada. Alice se sentía desconcertada, enfadada, triste y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas mientras miraba hacia la puerta por donde él había desaparecido, no entendía nada, pero si había tenido alguna esperanza con Jasper, esa esperanza se esfumaba con lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Él entraba en ese momento con una bolsa de hielo, cuando vio a Alice llorar sintió que el malestar que lo acompañaba desde el incidente se intensificaba, era un maldito bastardo por hacer daño a la mujer que más amaba. Quizás Alice estuviera mejor sin él, lo único que había traído a su vida era dolor, pero era tan egoísta no aun sabiendo eso no podía imaginar su vida sin ella.

- ¿Te duele mucho? ¿quieres que llamemos a Carlisle?- ella ignoro sus preguntas.

- Ahora puedes explicarme que sucedió hace un rato. – le exigió con la voz entrecortada

- Alice yo de verdad no tengo forma de disculparme por lo que te he hecho.

- Perdí el equilibrio Jasper, a quien de verdad hiciste daño fue a Richard, no a mí.

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora Alice – dijo fríamente.

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo

- ¿Tanto lo amas? – Pregunto Jasper amargamente, dejándola totalmente sorprendida, ahora sí que no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿a quién? – pregunto con toda la confusión reflejándose en su rostro.

- Debes descansar – dijo él dando por terminada la conversación.

- NO – Grito ella sorprendiéndolos a ambos, pero la explicación que llegaba a su mente la llenaba de enojo y de dolor al mismo tiempo – Tú me comparas con María ¿verdad? Crees que yo sería capaz de estar con otra persona aun cuando estoy casada contigo – lo miro con tanta furia como no había visto nunca en sus ojos - Es cierto que las circunstancias de nuestra boda fueron diferentes, pero yo te respeto Jasper, jamás te atrevas a compararme con esa arpía.

- Yo no…

- ¡Cállate!, no sigas ofendiéndome, no te lo permito, sabes lo paciente que he sido, sabes que me siento en deuda porque has sido muy bueno conmigo, pero ya no aguanto más – dijo lo último en apenas un susurro y rompió a llorar.

- Alice yo jamás te compararía con María, y no tengo idea porque estamos hablando de ella. – él estaba consternado – yo solo quiero que seas feliz, pero me es muy difícil aceptar que sea al lado de ese hombre – o de cualquier otro pensó. – también sé que esperarías el divorcio antes de ir a los brazos de otro hombre. – dijo esto último con una mueca de desagrado.

- Tú también puedes volver a hacer tu vida, por eso quieres que nos divorciemos pronto ¿verdad?

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿A qué se refería Alice cuando aseguraba que él tenía prisa por acabar con su matrimonio?, pero si lo único que quería era aferrarse a ese vínculo como si su vida dependiera de ello y es que en cierta medida así era. Tenía que actuar ahora mismo, no eran las mejores circunstancias pero si no lo hacía tenía la sospecha que las cosas seguirían enredándose hasta que ya no hubiera vuelta atrás. Suspiro, se sentó en la cama junto a Alice y le tomo las manos, la miro a los ojos, tenía la esperanza de que ella viera en los suyos lo que con dificultad intentaría expresarle con palabras.

- Alice yo no tengo ninguna prisa para el divorcio, si lo hacemos será porque tú lo decidas, de mi parte me gustaría intentar olvidar esa opción.

- ¿olvidarla? – ella estaba hipnotizada con el tacto de su piel y el torrente de emociones que creía adivinar en su mirada, pero ¿cómo es que nunca antes lo había visto? ¿Estaría imaginando cosas? Esos ojos azules que tanto amaba la habían mirado antes con ternura, con afecto, preocupación, en ocasiones aunque de forma muy breve con irritación, ese día con Richard había visto en ellos una furia ciega y agradecía al cielo que no estaba dirigida a ella porque de haber sido así el dolor hubiera sido insoportable; pero ahora esos ojos le trasmitían algo desconocido que aceleraba su corazón y abrazaba con calidez su alma.

- Si Alice olvidarla – la voz de Jasper era tan suave como una caricia - ¿Puedes darme una oportunidad? – ella abrió los labios pero los volvió a cerrar cuando él con solo agregar una suave presión a la unión de sus manos, la invito a escucharlo antes de hablar – Todo ha sido tan extraño entre nosotros, no tuvimos oportunidad de que las cosas se desarrollaran, no como estoy seguro de que lo hubieran hecho sin todo lo que ocurrió. Alice yo no amaba a María, nunca la ame, pero en ese momento no sabía que podía amar con tanta intensidad, no lo sabía, pero tú te encargaste de enseñármelo.

- Creo que no estoy entendiendo – dijo ella sin poder contenerse y con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Me lo vas a poner difícil verdad? – dijo el sonriendo de medio lado, aunque sus manos temblaban levemente sobre las de Alice, delatando su nerviosismo. – No importa, lo merezco por haber sido tan obtuso durante tanto tiempo – respiro pesadamente para llenarse de valor - Alice te amo tanto – dijo con la voz inesperadamente firme, cosa que agradeció – tanto que llega a ser doloroso.

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de ella, no como las que Jasper la había visto compartir los últimos días, no como esas que le había visto dibujar en sus labios para combatir a la tristeza; esta vez sus ojos se unían a la expresión confirmando la verdadera alegría. Pero ella no decía ni una sola palabra, lejos de amedrentarse Jasper continuo expresándole todo aquello que había anhelado decirle hace tiempo – Creo que te amo desde la primera vez que te vi cuando viniste con Rose a casa, solo que era lo suficientemente ciego y estúpido como para convencerme de lo contrario, solo me di cuenta y fui capaz de aceptarlo después de que estábamos metidos en todo ese embrollo, pero no me podía aprovechar de las circunstancias para acercarme a ti, eso hubiera sido una cobardía de mi parte.

- Has sido tan tonto Jazz – el hizo una mueca de disgusto y ella rio con ese sonido característico solo en ella que hacía pensar en sitios secretos y hadas en el bosque - lo hemos sido los dos – dijo ahora con lágrimas en los ojos, pero esta vez de inmensa felicidad.

- Podrías decirme con claridad lo que estás pensando, no quiero más mal entendidos entre nosotros.

- ¿Me lo vas a poner difícil verdad? – dijo ella imitándolo, lo que hizo que ambos sonrieran – Jazz te amo desde siempre, no te rías pero creo que desde antes de nacer, si existen otras vidas en ellas también te amé, porque es tan grande lo que siento que una vida es muy poco para expresarlo. – el emocionado le beso las manos, la frente, cuando ella cerro los ojos beso sus parpados, sus mejillas y posteriormente con todo fervor poseyó sus labios.

La dulzura de sus labios se mesclaba con el sabor a sal de las lágrimas que había derramado, ambos temblaban por la explosión de emociones y sensaciones que los embargaban, todo el tiempo perdido y tanto amor para dar y recibir.

Jasper volvió a llenarle la cara de besos, pero esta vez fue descendiendo por su cuello, Alice extasiada dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso, cada encuentro de labios y piel producía pequeñas descargas eléctricas envolviéndolos en el más puro de los deseos, él fue desabrochando poco a poco los botones de la blusa de ella para encontrarse con un delicado y exquisito encaje negro que lo dejo sin aliento, sin perder tiempo empezó a acariciar y estimular por encima de la tela, haciendo que ella temblara de placer y de anticipación anhelando que desaparecieran las barreras que aún se interponían entre ella y el tacto de Jasper; quería dar como recibir, le pareció injusto de pronto darse cuenta que su esposo estaba totalmente vestido mientras ella se encontraba más cerca de la desnudes; después de tener ese pensamiento una ola de euforia y jubilo la embargo era "su esposo" suyo. Con menos paciencia que Jasper empezó a desnudarle el torso desabrochando con poca delicadeza los botones de la camisa sin lograr evitar que uno o dos salieran disparados, aquel ataque inesperado amenazó con romper el control que con mucho esfuerzo él había intentado mantener, lo cual demostró con un gruñido tras el cual capturo los labios de Alice para devorar y degustar cada rincón de su boca; mientras con manos impacientes la ayudo a quitarse la blusa, con un poco de torpeza, debida a la intensidad de su deseo logro deshacerse del brasier y explorar con liberta sus pechos, ella tras sentir tan agradable invasión se retorció de placer. Él se apartó solamente para terminar el trabajo que ella había empezado con su camisa y arrojarla lejos, pero ese instante le permitió recordar algo importante.

- Tu tobillo – dijo con voz ronca – debemos parar, no quiero hacerte daño – ella lo miro con algo muy cercano a la frustración.

- Mi tobillo estará bien – dijo en forma de protesta. – Te estoy diciendo desde el principio que no fue nada.

- Alice… - ella no lo dejo continuar, enredo las manos en torno a su cuello y lo atrajo para besarlo con pasión renovada. Él le desabrocho el pantalón y con mucho cuidado se lo quito prestando atención a cualquier signo de dolor en su Alice, pero solo encontró en sus ojos amor y pasión que no hicieron más que reflejar lo que él mismo estaba sintiendo. Decidida a continuar y dejando a un lado la vergüenza y timidez que amenazaron con surgir, desabrocho el pantalón de Jasper, él con un sonrisa termino de quitárselo y así entre besos y caricias, poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo de las prendas que se interponían en su camino.

El dejo un camino de besos por todo el cuerpo de Alice, se entretuvo un rato prestando atención a sus pechos, estimulando, besando y succionando, logrando que ella gimiera y se retorciera de placer, con sus hábiles manos masajeo su clítoris llevándola a alcanzar la cima del placer, complacido al ver lo que había logrado se situó en medio de sus piernas y entro en ella, el placer de estar unidos por primera vez era indescribible para ambos, se besaron apasionadamente mientras el ritmo de las embestidas aumentaba llevándolos a lo más alto, ella alcanzo un nuevo orgasmo y poco después él se estremeció alcanzando el suyo.

Se quedaron recuperando el aire por un momento y disfrutando de la cercanía, después Jasper rodo sobre su espalda y la atrajo en un cálido abrazo.

- Te amo Alice – dijo él besándole la frente.

- Yo te amo mucho más – respondio ella besándole el pecho. - ¿Por qué se te metió en la cabeza que Richard y yo…? – tuvo miedo de haber enfadado a Jasper al mencionar a Richard en ese momento y se reprendió mentalmente.

- Estaba ciego de celos – respondió él sin darle importancia, pero al mismo tiempo pensó que no estaba tan ciego como para no ver que aquel hombre estaba loco por su Alice, pero lo mejor era encarar ese asunto sin preocuparla a ella, lo haría de forma civilizada, no volvería a dejarse llevar por las emociones, ese era el estilo de su cuñado, no el suyo, quizás había pasado demasiado tiempo con él, pensó mientras fruncía el ceño; después de todo lo más importante era que Alice lo amaba, ahora que lo sabía confiaba plenamente en ella y se sentía el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo.

- Soy una persona terrible, debería sentirme mal, pero realmente estoy muy feliz de haberte puesto celoso – dijo Alice sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Por supuesto que sí, de otra forma seguiríamos sufriendo como dos tontos sin decirnos que nos amamos con locura. – él le lleno nuevamente el rostro de besos

- Es increíble que con cada beso que te doy quiera otro ¿Cómo está tu tobillo? ¿Te he hecho daño?

- Mi tobillo y yo Jamás habíamos estado mejor en toda la vida - dijo ella besándolo nuevamente, y ambos se dejaron arrastrar de nuevo por el deseo y el amor.

**Continuara…**

**Capitulo difícil de escribir, quería que Alice y Jasper aclararan las cosas de una forma adecuada, aunque tienen mucho trabajo por delante como pareja, me gustaría saber cómo les pareció la forma en que se dieron las cosas. Espero que les haya gustado, acepto sugerencias, comentarios de lo bueno y lo malo. No se preocupen que no me he olvidado de Emmett y de Rose. Pero creo que Alice y Jasper después de tanto darse contra la pared se merecían un capitulo para ellos solitos. **


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hola. Gracias por sus comentarios. Y gracias a _**Kabum, vkii y crematlv19**_ por no abandonar esta historia a pesar de todo._**

Era un hombre que admiraba el manejo sencillo y eficaz de las situaciones, no era necesario complicar las cosas, porque las complicaciones innecesarias no eran muestra de eficiencia sino y muy por el contrario de tozudez y falta de practicidad. No podía decir que su forma de ver el mundo fuera la única o la mejor; de lo que si estaba seguro era que le había funcionado tanto en su vida personal como en los negocios. No se describiría a sí mismo como alguien impulsivo o irreflexivo, sabía que mucha gente si lo veía así, pero realmente creía que en ocasiones, sino siempre, lo mejor que se podía hacer era dejarse guiar por la intuición, mucha gente solía quedarse analizando pros y contras, posibles consecuencias a corto, mediano y largo plazo, además de las personas involucradas, llegaban a tal punto de tener en cuenta en que afectaría a la situación específica el hecho de que un avión proveniente de Australia tuviera problemas técnicos por un coala polizón y tuviera la necesidad de aterrizar en el patio de su casa. Y que pasaba con eso, la repuesta era simple, no pasaba nada, porque no hacían nada, y dejaban pasar la vida sin ser ni siquiera espectadores por perder el tiempo embebidos en sus pensamientos.

Simplemente era absurdo quedarse sentado pensando en lugar de seguir su intuición, y más si con la espera el único resultado que obtendría sería causar dolor a una de las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo, en este asunto no veía claramente el camino que guiaría su avance, ya que todo estaba lleno de suposiciones y situaciones prácticamente imposibles de probar, por hechos intangibles, Rose era la única que tenía acceso a la información que tenía en su cabeza y la forma en que aquello se traducía en sentimientos. Pero él estaría cerca de su esposa, y por su propia cuenta intentaría dar con alguna forma de acceder a respuestas. Claro estaba todo eso lo llevaría a cabo sin alejarse de ella y sin permitir que ella pusiera de nuevo una barrera en medio. Estaba claro para él que la respuesta que ella esperaba por su parte la noche anterior era que la abandonara y saliera huyendo, Rose no había podido evitar su sorpresa y su alivio al ver que él la abrazaba en lugar de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo; le dolía, no podía negarlo, le dolía que Rose menospreciara así su amor, pero al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta de lo asustada y confundida que estaba.

Tendría que dejarle las cosas claras, lo mejor era pararla, ya se estaba cansando de la continua necesidad de ella de poner en un hilo el futuro de su relación, más aun cuando ella aseguraba amarlo, pues ahora sería el momento que ese amor se tradujera en confianza.

Cuando Rose despertó lo vio durmiendo sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, Rose sonrió pero estaba lejos de sentirse feliz, ahora él ya no se sentía bien compartiendo su cama, después de lo que le había dicho, lo había alejado, y no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo sucedido, y si pudiera no lo haría, tenía que ser honesta con él, no podía retenerlo a costa de la verdad porque de esa forma lo estaría traicionando y un hombre como él no merecía eso.

Se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pero repentinamente sintió ganas de vomitar y tuvo que correr al baño y no pudo permitirse cerrar la puerta con sigilo. Él brinco de la silla y corrió a la puerta del baño.

- Ángel ¿estás bien? Abre la puerta. – Emmett odiaba tener la razón pero estaba convencido que lo más adecuado hubiera sido llevarla al hospital para asegurarse que estuviera del todo bien. – Rose por favor abre la puerta.

Ella se encontraba abrazada a váter y le parecía imposible formular una respuesta, tenía la frente llena de sudor y se sentía fatal. No necesitaba los resultados de los análisis que le había practicado Carlisle la noche anterior, ahora que juntaba la evidencia le parecía obvia la respuesta. Definitivamente estaba embarazada.

¿Cómo una persona en sus cinco sentidos podría sentirse inmensamente feliz mientras vomitaba todo lo que tenía en el estómago? Sonrió ante tal pensamiento, y se respondió a sí misma, tenía un bebé creciendo en su interior, un hijo producto de un amor tan fuerte y tan arrollador que la dejaba sin respiración, un hijo suyo y del hombre más maravilloso del mundo, cualquier molestia por asquerosa que pareciera resultaba insignificante.

- Rose voy a derribar la puerta – volvió a la realidad ante tal advertencia.

- NO, espera dame un segundo – dijo ella reuniendo determinación para levantarse.

Cuando abrió Emmett la vio pálida y sudorosa, le pareció que ya había sido lo suficientemente paciente.

- Te llevaré al hospital – afirmo y se acercó para posar la mano en la frente de Rose – al menos no tienes fiebre

- No necesito ir al hospital

- Iras Rosalie, y no te lo estoy sugiriendo. – Sí, era un hombre maravilloso pero también tenía cierta capacidad, al parecer innata para hacerla enojar, de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo era ser mandada por alguien. en su vida, en la que recordaba perfectamente, sus padres habían pasado encima de sus deseos para encerrarla mucho tiempo en internados y cuando esta época había terminado la había presionado para estudiar en la universidad algo que no le gustaba; cuando empezó el mundo laboral, había sufrido tratando de doblegarse sin mucho éxito, obteniendo como único resultado una vida miserable y sin un ápice de satisfacción, tenía una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas diferentes y no iba a cometer los mismo errores.

- No me hable así – dijo dejándose invadir del enojo - te digo que no necesito ir y eso es todo lo que necesitas escuchar para dejarme en paz.

- Estoy preocupado por tu salud, no quiero discutir – dijo el mirándola consternado.

Estaba a la defensiva, eso era evidente y tampoco le gustaba estar así, Rose respiro profundo.

- Lo siento, solo… solo no te preocupes, realmente me encuentro bien, Carlisle ya hizo los análisis que debía hacer, si algo sale fuera de lo normal te prometo que iré al hospital sin discutir. Pero estoy segura que todo saldrá bien.

- Rose estas pálida - dijo apartando un mechón de su frente y acariciándole la mejilla ella de forma instintiva tomo su mano para prolongar el contacto y cerró los ojos.

El corazón de Emmett se estrujo al ver a Rose tan frágil frente a él, era evidente que estaba afectada por la conversación de la noche anterior, y no lo podía negar, él también lo estaba, se había sentado a observarla, a tranquilizarse al verla respirar, a intentar notar algún cambio en ella que indicara que tenía que llamar a un hospital, y se sentía tonto pero había quedado tan conmocionado por lo que ella le había dicho, que había sentido temor de que se desvaneciera frente a sus ojos.

Se acercó y la abrazo.

- Rose, acerca de lo que me dijiste anoche – sintió que ella se tensionaba y estrecho el abrazo- acerca de eso, todo estará bien, no entiendo lo que ocurre, pero sé que podremos hacer algo juntos. No estás sola en esto

- ¿No te importa que sea una impostora? – él la aparto un poco y le alzo el mentón para que lo viera a los ojos.

- Eres Rosalie Lilliam Hale, aquí o en cualquier mundo que pueda existir, eres mi Rose ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero… - él tomo su rostro y le dio un beso para callarla dándole a entender que no había replica alguna.

- ¿de acuerdo? - Ella asintió y se acomodó abrazándose a él

- ¿por qué no dormiste en la cama? – él se había desvelado pensando en todo lo que había escuchado, se había rebanado los sesos pensando en posibilidades de acción, soluciones, interpretaciones; No había llegado a ninguna parte en cuanto a lo anterior, pero sí había alcanzado una conclusión. Amaba a Rose y amarla no constituía ninguna traición, el cuestionar ese hecho, sí. Otra cosa dio tranquilidad a su agitada noche y fue recordar que en la ocasión en que Ethan había desaparecido, Rose supo dónde encontrarlo. si bien ella evocaba cosas diferentes, también tenía recuerdos que no eran de nadie más que de su Rose, en conclusión era su Rose.

- ¿Emmett? – no era necesario preocuparla contándole sus reflexiones, después, cuando ella estuviera mejor verían que hacer.

- Me senté en la silla a observar que estuvieras bien y me quede dormido.

- No te creo – se alejó y poso sus dedos en los labios de él para evitar que hablara – pero debiste quedar muy confuso con todo lo que te dije. Te agradezco con todo mi corazón que te muestres tan comprensivo

- Rose, no me muestro comprensivo, solo te comunico algo que te resistes a entender, no hay nada en este universo o en cualquier otro, capaz de separarme de ti, desde que tú me ames, y me has dicho que es así, si se presenta cualquier dificultad sea grande o pequeña la resolveremos – Ella parpadeo ante la firmeza y seguridad que mostraba Emmett, no era lógico que actuara de dicha forma después de todo lo que le había planteado, lo normal era que sintiera dudas, que estuviera confundido, no podía evitar sentir temor de que él no hubiera creído una palabra de lo que ella le había revelado con tanta dificultad y paso del asombro al enojo de forma inesperada

- Emmett simplemente vas a darme tiempo para que mi mente se serene, como cuando estaba en el hospital, no estoy loca y no es necesario que me sigas la corriente, si no creíste lo que te dije, simplemente házmelo saber.

- Espera Rose, en ningún momento te he dicho que no te crea

- No directamente… pero

- Para ya Rosalie Hale, no tolero que me condenes sin siquiera el derecho a un juicio. Me pase casi toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto y he llegado a la conclusión de que eres mi esposa y eso no va a cambiar con lo que me contaste – él hablaba de forma muy seria, y al contrario de lo que Rose esperaba, su voz no mostraba el menor indicio de enfado – ¿tu esperabas que saliera corriendo y me alejara de ti? – antes que ella pudiera contestar continuo. – Dices que me amas pero no me tienes la menor confianza, y diría yo que también es una falta de respeto que creas que soy ese tipo de persona que huye de los problemas – Estaba dolido, enfadado no, pero sí dolido y eso era aún peor.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, su corazón le gritaba que suplicara su perdón y lo abrazara para mantenerlo a su lado, su mente y su orgullo le decían que tenía derecho a desconfiar cualquiera en su situación lo haría.

- ¿Entiendes que vengo de otra realidad diferente?

- No entiendo nada Rose – cuando ella lo miro frunciendo el ceño, él continuó – No entiendo nada pero eso no significa que no crea lo que me contaste, pienso que debe tener algún tipo de explicación, y creo que tú misma te lo planteas porque siempre has sido más racional que yo. – ella se quedó pensativa un momento y comprendió entonces que no podía exigir mucho más de lo que ella podía dar.

- Yo tampoco entiendo nada – confesó al fin.

- Rose… tienes que confiar en mí, tienes que hacerlo porque… – respiro profundo, era abierto con sus emociones pero al mismo tiempo era muy orgulloso - Me estás haciendo mucho daño – dijo con voz afectada por la emoción - no acostumbro estar asustado porque en general confió en mí mismo y en mis capacidades, pero he estado aterrado todos estos días, pensando en la posibilidad de perderte y tratando de darme cuenta en que me estoy equivocando para que continuamente te estés alejando de mí, dime, ¿Qué he hecho para no ser digno de tu confianza?

- Emm no digas eso, lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño

- Lo sé, pero resulta que aunque suene tonto soy muy vulnerable a lo que tu hagas, si me alejas me duele y no puedo evitar que mi cabeza empiece a creer que ya no me quieres más, por mucho que eso me haga sufrir.

- Te amo

- Entonces confía en mí – Rose lo abrazo y acomodo su cabeza en el huequito del cuello de él.

- Te amo – repitió con esa palabra dando tanto su corazón como promesas y compromisos.

- Y yo te amo a ti, dijo Emmett recibiendo el corazón de ella de nuevo como el día de su boda y reiterándole a ella que el suyo le pertenecía.

- Emm creo que estoy embarazada. - las palabras fluyeron de su boca sin si quiera pensarlo, simplemente ya no quería que hubiera ningún secreto entre ellos. Abrazados como seguían lo sintió estremecerse pero no vio la gran sonrisa que se formaba en su boca.

- ¿desde cuándo lo sabes? – ella por más que lo intento no pudo captar a través de su voz la forma en que lo afectaba la noticia.

- No está confirmado, lo empecé a sospechar ayer cuando Carlisle me pregunto si era una posibilidad – El inmediatamente recordó la manera en la que Rose se había desmayado – tenía la cabeza en las nubes y no me había dado cuenta que tenía un retraso, y esta mañana con las náuseas creo que son muchas evidencias.

El empezó a besarle la cabeza mientras se dejaba invadir por el éxtasis y la euforia que le producía la noticia.

- Hay que confirmarlo

- Carlisle ya me hizo unas pruebas ayer, hoy me… nos dará los resultados

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ayer?

- Tenía que contarte primero lo otro.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estaba asustada, yo pensé que no me ibas a querer después de lo que te dije y no recibirías bien la noticia, no me parecía justo contarte primero lo del bebe. – Rose pudo ver el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo él por contener su enojo e indignación, también vio que sus palabras lo herían, jamás pensó tener tanto poder sobre alguien, ser capaz de causar tanto daño con unas cuantas palabras, descubrir que lo tenía sobre Emmett era aterrador, más aun cuando lo último que deseaba era herirlo, y lo hacía una y otra vez, como era posible que siguiera amándola a pesar de todo. – Soy una idiota, no quiero hacerte daño, es lo último que deseo pero es lo único que hago.

- Entonces deja de hacerlo – le respondió el de forma brusca

- ¿Cómo te explico que no sé cómo debo actuar? Y no es una excusa, es la verdad, no tengo mucha habilidad para saber el efecto que va causar en ti lo que yo haga o lo que yo diga, siempre he sido muy egoísta y nunca me he preocupado por las otras personas, y ahora que realmente me interesa, que es lo más importante del mundo, no sé cómo hacerlo y como ves fracaso una y otra vez.

- En este momento deberíamos estar celebrando porque vamos a ser padres de nuevo, deberíamos estar pensando en cómo contárselo a Ethan, a nuestra familia y amigos, debería estar besándote y diciéndote lo mucho que me te amo y lo agradecido que estoy por que seas la madre de mis hijos. – Emmett alzo los brazos y los dejo caer de nuevo evidenciando su impotencia y su frustración – y es sencillo Rose, solo tienes que amarme y estar feliz por esa vida que hemos creado juntos, es todo lo que tienes que hacer, y si tengo que decírtelo, no tiene sentido. – todavía estaba enfadado, dolido y alterado, Rose se daba cuenta, un escalofrío de placer y pesar la había atravesado al darse cuenta que para él lo más lógico era celebrar por el bebé, odiaba tener tan poca confianza, pero lo que él no entendía era que aquella desconfianza se dirigía a ella misma más que a él, no podía entender como alguien podía amarla tanto cuando ella lograba aborrecerse en ocasiones, cruzo los brazos sin saber qué hacer, es más, ya estaba cansada de darse en la cabeza contra la pared, para que hacer algo si finalmente se iba a equivocar e iba a seguir estropeándolo todo, se limitó a quedarse allí y mirar el suelo como si de repente a eso se redujera su universo.

Él quería azotar una puerta, subir a su vehículo y conducir por al menos veinticuatro horas para serenarse, aun así camino hacia ella y la envolvió en un abrazo los músculos de él estaban en tensión debido a las emociones que lo embargaban. Emmett sabía que lo peor que podía hacerse en una discusión con su Rose era irse y dejarlo todo mal, no podía hacerlo porque el orgullo de ambos con el tiempo se fortalecería y sería un adversario poderoso con quien tendrían que enfrentarse para solucionar la situación. Y ¡qué situación! la que tenían entre manos. Respiro profundamente y se dejó llenar de su aroma y de su calidez, poco a poco sus músculos se fueron relajando. Rose descruzo los brazos y los dejo caer a los lados de su cuerpo, permaneció así unos segundos y luego se aferró a Emmett como si fuera un madero al cual asirse después de un naufragio.

La oscuridad la arrastro y ante sus ojos empezaron a aparecer imágenes al principio borrosas y poco a poco fueron tornándose más nítidas. Se miraba al espejo, tenía los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en el rostro, se llevó las manos al vientre y se sintió la mujer más afortunada del universo.

- Rose si no abres la puerta la voy a derribar – Escucho a Emmett, pero más que escucharse enojado o amenazador, su voz delataba expectación y entusiasmo.

Era tan extraña la sensación de estar allí viendo todo sin saber que iba a pasar, era espectadora del suceso pero al mismo tiempo protagonista.

_Abandono el espejo y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió lentamente para encontrarse a Emmett paseándose por el cuarto, al verla se detuvo en medio con una sonrisa y los ojos tan brillantes como los que Rose había visto en su reflejo hace unos segundos. _

- _¿y bien?_

- _Tenemos que seguir intentándolo – dijo y vio que Emmett se entristecía unos segundos y luego su mirada se tornaba picara y seductora._

- _ Cuando hay que sacrificarse, hay que hacerlo - la atrajo y le dio un beso cargado de pasión, ella lo disfruto, se dejó arrastrar y luego lo aparto de nuevo. _

- _No te voy a negar que para mí también es un placer sacrificarme, pero lo del bebé lo volveremos a intentar en algunos años, mmm unos 3 o 4. - Ahora él la miraba confundido._

- _Pensé que queríamos hacerlo ahora – dijo al fin. _

- _Sí y lo hicimos muy bien._

- _Rose no estoy entendiendo nada._

- _Bueno es maravilloso pasar por la experiencia de darse cuenta que vamos a tener un bebé y como te dije hay que volver a hacerlo, pero dentro de unos años cuando nuestro primer hijo ya este mayorcito y – iba a seguir divagando divertida ante la confusión de su esposo pero él comprendió todo y la alzo en brazos dando vueltas y llenándola de besos, luego se detuvo y la volvió a ponerla en el suelo como si de repente pensara que podía romperla. _

- _¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿te hice daño? – qué hombre tan maravilloso, Rose volvió a sonreír y enlazo sus dedos detrás del cuello de él_

- _Estoy como caminando entre nubes de algodón de azúcar, mi oso jamás me ha hecho ni me hará daño – añadió antes de empinarse y besarle la nariz_

- _Te amo Rose, soy tan feliz, vamos a ser padres - dijo antes de besarla con una ternura infinita que la derritió por completo. _

Todo empezó a tornarse borroso como envuelto en una espesa niebla, de repente se vio inmersa de nuevo en una absoluta oscuridad, empezó a ser consciente de su cuerpo, su pulso estaba acelerado, por su frente bajaban algunas gotas de sudor, además volvía a sentir la calidez de Emmett y se dio cuenta que se estaba aferrando a él con excesiva fuerza

- ¿Rose? – dijo Emmett con una mueca de dolor ya que las uñas de ella se estaban clavando en su espalda -¿Ángel estas bien?

Ella estaba algo conmocionada era como si de repente se introdujera a su cabeza un trocito de vida tan suyo, tan íntimo, pero al mismo tiempo tan ajeno.

- Estoy bien… oh lo lamento – dijo soltándolo con ligereza. Antes de que él pudiera detenerla se dio vuelta y le alzo la camisa dando un grito ahogado de terror al ver los arañazos en su espalda.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido Rose?

- Esperaríamo años para volver a intentarlo, porque era maravilloso darse cuenta de que íbamos a ser padres – Emmett comprendió todo en un instante, porque aquel recuerdo era uno de los que más atesoraba, puso sus manos en las mejillas de Rose y la beso. – has recordado, cuando nos enteramos de que Ethan venía en camino – Ella asintió con una sonrisa – fue como si alguien metiera no solo los recuerdo sino también las emociones y sensaciones dentro de mí, es aterrador pero al mismo tiempo maravilloso.

- Nuestro campeón será ahora el hermano mayor – dijo Emmett encantado y beso a Rose en la nariz.

- Te amo Emmett, todo va estar bien porque los amo a los tres – dijo emocionada Rose refiriéndose a su esposo y a sus dos hijos.

- Así es mi Ángel, así me gusta. Te amo, ustedes son todo para mí.

- ¿Emmett?

- ¿Sí?

- No dejes que me olvide de esto, no dejes que vuelva a comportarme como una… - Emmett la callo con un beso.

- No lo permitiré, no admitiré nada que te aleje de mí, ni siquiera tu podrías convencerme.

- ¿Mami? ¿papi?- Ethan llego a la habitación todavía somnoliento y rascando uno de sus ojitos con la mano empuñada.

- Buenos días campeón – lo saludo Emmett antes de alzarlo y darle un beso chillón en la mejilla con el cual el pequeño sonrío a pesar de que trataba de fingirse molesto.

- Buenos días papi, y no hagas eso, ya estoy glande.

- Si ya estas grande – dijo Rose haciendo énfasis en la pronunciación de la última palabra – pero no te vas a librar de los besos y los abrazos nunca – dijo acercándose a sus dos amores y llenando la cara de pequeño de besos, mientras este se retorcía de la risa.

**_Continuará… _**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Gracias a todos los que han seguido mi historia y a Milagros17 por animarme a continuar. _**

_La vida estaba llena de contrastes, como la luz y la sombra, la luz para ella era la vida que tenía ahora, donde el amor era uno de los ingredientes fundamentales amor por Emmett, el fascinante mundo de amar a un hijo, aquella inmensidad que había descubierto con su pequeño Ethan y a ahora con el bebé que crecía en su interior; amar a la familia, todavía no podía creerse que tuviera un hermano tan maravilloso, anhelaba poder poseer los memorias de todas las experiencias y recuerdos que habían vivido juntos, pero ellos por el momento no le pertenecían; tenía unos padres honorarios cariñosos, comprensivos y generosos, dispuestos a escucharla y ayudarla cuando así lo necesitará, pero también a darle un buen tirón de orejas si era preciso._

_Su mejor amiga a quien también quería como una hermana y esperaba con todo su corazón que pudiera encontrar la felicidad con el amor de su vida que maravillosamente era su hermano, lo que hacía oficial su pertenencia a la familia, también contaba con la amistad de Edward y de Bella, dos personas que habían mostrado tener un corazón cálido, ser honestos y sinceros con su afecto, además de valorar y respetar los vínculos con sus seres queridos._

_Además, aquí estaba maravillada de ver como todo podía cambiar en pocos minutos, los dos hombres de su vida que en esos momentos se encontraban sentados en su mesa, tenían la capacidad de sacarla del agujero más profundo y oscuro donde ella pudiera meterse._

_Su día había empezado con la confusión, angustia y ansiedad que penosamente la caracterizaban en los últimos días, Emmett se había alzado como el viento, despejando las nubes negras de su cielo, alejando la tormenta que se cernía sobre ella y obligándola a salir del refugio que la protegía._

_Rose había salido sintiéndose aun insegura y temerosa, a la defensiva, dispuesta inconcientemente a atacar con el filo de sus palabras, pero Emmett simplemente se había mostrado firme, recibiendo sus ataques y devolviéndolos con lo que más podía desestabilizarla, dejando que asestara sus golpes y a pesar de ser un hombre tan orgulloso había mostrado su dolor y vulnerabilidad. _

_Cuando ella se había dado cuenta de la inutilidad y crueldad de sus actos y se había mostrado indefensa y consternada por sus propias acciones, el lejos de mostrarse vengativo, había sido tierno y protector, envolviéndola en sus brazos y llenándola con la calidez y la belleza de su amor, llevándola a un estado de pura felicidad, y en el momento en que pensaba que no había mejor lugar en el universo, que no había forma en la que ella pudiera ser más feliz, de nuevo se había equivocado, su rayito de sol había entrado en la habitación, haciendo que algo en su pecho cosquillara, más aun viendo como Emmett lo alzaba en brazos lleno de orgullo y amor._

- _Mami, ¿no vas a comel? – dos pares de ojos la estaban mirando de forma inquisitiva, al parecer llevaba más tiempo del que pretendía perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. _

- _¿Te sientes bien ángel?_

- _Sí – no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se apoderará de sus labios – sí estoy bien, solo estaba sorprendida de lo guapos que se ven en las mañanas – ambos sonrieron, con idénticos hoyuelos marcándose en sus mejillas, esto consiguió que de nuevo algo revoloteara en su pecho, Dios eran maravillosos y eran suyos. _

_Emmett se inclinó por encima de la mesa y le dio un tierno beso en la boca y otro en la nariz._

- _Usted es la visión de la belleza hecha mujer señora MCarty – le dijo su esposo sonriendo ampliamente. _

- _Mami es un ángel, papi lo dice siemple. – dijo Ethan levantándose poniéndose de pie sobre su silla para besar en la mejilla a Rose. _

_Alice sabía que todo era real, ya se había pellizcado innumerables veces para cerciorarse de que fuera así, pero la sensación de fascinación e irrealidad prevalecía, ¿Cómo no sentirse así? Para ella era imposible, más cuando estaba viviendo lo que siempre había soñado, lo que había anhelado con todo su corazón durante las largas horas en que permanecía despierta, aquello que por más de una razón había creído imposible y ahora gustosamente se daba cuenta que estaba equivocada. Se sentía maravilloso, y ahora que lo tenía no lo dejaría escapar por nada del mundo._

_-¿Alice?_

_- Dilo otra vez_

_- Alice – dijo él con aquella sonrisa torcida que ella tanto amaba._

_- Se oye maravilloso cuando tú lo dices – dijo ella levantándose de la cama de un salto para besarle los labios. _

_Jasper la atrapo o más bien fue atrapado por su beso, deleitándose al tener por fin lo que hacía falta a su vida, la mujer que había amado en silencio durante tanto tiempo y a quien ahora podía demostrarle su amor abiertamente, no solo podía, ella lo invitaba con cada caricia, con cada palabra y cada mirada a que lo hiciera, al tiempo que lo abrigaba con la dulzura de su amor, apenas habían podido aclarar las cosas la noche anterior y ya sentía como si las cosas no pudieran ser de otra forma, como si el universo solo tuviera sentido con él amándola a ella y ella a él, se había sorprendido en la mañana hipnotizado por la imagen de Alice durmiendo apoyada en su pecho, se había aferrado a ese instante con tanta desesperación que incluso había sentido temor de respirar demasiado fuerte por miedo a despertarla; hecho por el cual se sintió ridículo cuando ella abrió esos maravillosos ojos que aun adormilados mostraban tanto amor que hicieron que su pecho se expandiera por la dicha_

_Tanto tiempo por recuperar, pero ahora que el miedo se había ido… No, ahora que todo marchaba bien, podía ser completamente honesto consigo mismo, había sentido pánico, terror, en aquellos momentos en los que perderla había sido una posibilidad, cuando pensaba que ella podía rechazarlo; se hubiera sentido devastado si así hubiera ocurrido. Ahora se sentía como si hubiera acabado de salir del infierno, y es que se había dado cuenta que eso era la vida sin Alice. _

- _Ten cuidado, vas a lastimarte el tobillo – dijo el alarmado al recordar el incidente del día anterior._

- _Tu esposa que te ama con locura te da un beso apasionado ¿y tú la reprendes? – Que maravilla era escuchar esas palabras saliendo de su boca, cuantas veces lo había soñado y lo había dado por imposible; lo que esta mujer provocaba en él no tenía precio, tenía el corazón acelerado, la piel erizada y expectante ante sus caricias. _

- _Tu esposo que no puede vivir sin ti – Jasper sabía que Alice no podía entender cuanta verdad tenía esta frase – se preocupa y quiere que estés completamente bien porque no podría ni imaginar que algo te pasara ¿y tú te quejas? _

_Ambos se miraron embelesados por el amor, aun rodeados por los brazos del otro, y no pudieron evitar empezar a reír, la alegría era tanta que los desbordaba, estrecharon su abrazo y en esa marea de emociones que los embargaba se vieron envueltos de nuevo por la pasión. _

Rose estaba en casa, los dos amores de su vida se habían marchado ya que Emmett llevaba a Ethan al jardín infantil, había recibido una llamada de su hermano quien le había pedido que pasara el día con Alice, era muy divertido que él la llamara para que cuidara a su amiga como si se tratara de una niña y cuando ella se lo había hecho ver el simplemente le había dicho que cuando se encontrarán entendería por qué.

Rose se quedó atónita cuando vio a Jasper traer en brazos a Alice desde el auto, primero se asustó pensando en que quizás estaría enferma o se habría hecho daño, pero después vio que su amiga venía con una gran sonrisa, casi queda en shock cuando Jasper agacho su cabeza para besar a Alice; al parecer por fin habían resuelto todo. Era una escena que Rose en muchos momentos creyó imposible, al fin ellos habían logrado solucionar sus dificultades quitándose esa molesta venda de los ojos.

Rose abrió la puerta para encontrarse con los rostros sonrientes de su hermano y su mejor amiga, su corazón brinco de alegría al ver la felicidad que brotaba de ellos.

-Hola, preguntaría que paso pero estoy segura de que Alice me pondrá al día en un momento.

Jasper miro a su esposa y luego a su hermana y negó con la cabeza pensando en que no tenían remedio.

- Jazz ya bájame para que pueda saludar a Rose – dijo Alice antes de depositar un beso en los labios de su adorado esposo; él le sonrio y la dejo en el piso. Alice se adelantó cojeando un poco ante la atormentada mirada de Jasper para abrazar a Rose

- ¿Qué le sucedió a tu pie? – Jasper se adelantó y beso a su hermana en la frente

- Es por eso que te pedí que pasaras el día con Alice, ayer le hice daño – Rose lo miro con incredulidad, para ella era imposible que su hermano siendo el hombre que era hiciera tal cosa, Jasper era todo un caballero, respetuoso y cuidadoso en el trato a los demás y mucho más a sus seres queridos.

- Tu no me hiciste daño, fue un accidente y no es nada Jazz – dijo Alice rodando los ojos y cambiando de tema rápidamente – ¿Cómo estas Rose? He estado muy preocupada por ti.

- Solo fue un desmayo, no fue nada grave Alice, no te preocupes.

- ¿Ya dijo algo Carlisle de los análisis que te hizo? – esta vez quien pregunto fue Jasper.

- No, Emmett y yo lo llamamos y va a venir esta tarde cuando mi Oso este en casa. – Rose respiro profundo – Ya le conté todo a Emmett.

Jasper miro a Rose y ella extrañamente supo lo que quería decirle, era increíble la forma que tenían de comunicarse sin usar necesariamente las palabras, él volvió a alzar a Alice para llevarla hasta uno de los sillones del salón y se sentó junto a ella. Rose se sentó en otro sillón que quedaba frente a ellos.

- ¿Cómo se lo tomo Emmett?- Pregunto sin más preámbulos Jasper

- Está muy confundido por todo lo que le dije, no estoy segura de que lo haya comprendido bien, pero el mismo me hizo ver que ni siquiera yo lo entiendo – Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Rosalie – Lo que me dejo muy claro es que me ama, y cualquiera que sea el problema, desde que estemos juntos y confiemos el uno y en el otro, lo resolveremos.

Alice empezó a dar brinquitos y a aplaudir emocionada por lo que le contaba su amiga.

- Rose, me alegra tanto que las cosas hayan salido tan bien – dijo ella estirándose para apretar la mano de la otra en señal de apoyo.

Jasper sonrió – Sabía que podía contar con mi cuñado, no será el hombre más brillante del mundo pero te ama con locura Rose.

- Jasper – dijo Rose negando con la cabeza, tras uno segundos de no saber si enojarse o reírse se había inclinado por lo último, parecía que su hermano no desperdiciaba oportunidad para fastidiar a Emmett.

_Después de mucha renuencia de su parte y varias llamadas de su secretaria dándole a conocer lo imprescindible de su presencia en la empresa, Jasper por fin dejo a Alice en casa de Rose y se marchó._

- _Creé que si me pierde de vista las cosas volverán a ser como antes – dijo Alices con un suspiro._

- _Y al parecer tú también – Rose no pudo evitar sonreírle a Alice – No tienen de que preocuparse, ninguno de los dos, después de lo que vi me doy cuenta que no hay forma de que eso ocurra. _

- _Ay, Rose estoy tan feliz, esto parece un sueño, Jasper es maravilloso, cada día lo amo más y no creí que eso fuera posible, ahora que estamos juntos de verdad no lo dejare escapar por nada del mundo. _

- _Eso espero Alice, No recuerdo haber visto nunca a mi hermano tan feliz – Dijo Rose como una especie de broma debido a que realmente no tenía muchos recuerdos, además de que estaba segura de que su hermano estaba mejor que nunca. _

- _Rose te aseguro que dedicare mi vida a cuidar de él, a ayudarle a alcanzar sus sueños y metas, a estar con él siempre en los buenos y en los malos momentos, mi principal interés es que él sea feliz- dijo Alice mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas por la alegría. Rose tampoco pudo evitar que se le escaparan algunas. _

- _Gracias Alice, de verdad soy muy feliz por el amor que le tienes a mi hermano. _

- _Cada vez que pienso en Jazz, me doy cuenta de lo maravillosa que es la vida, y que a veces nos lo perdemos por tontos._

- _Hablando de tontos, ¿cómo fue que lo arreglaron? – dijo Rose molestando un poco a su cuñada, quien le saco la lengua antes de hacer un resumen lo más detallado posible de todo lo sucedido, no pudieron evitar reír y llorar en varias partes de la historia, aparte de que era conmovedor Rose se sentía en una montaña rusa emocional y ahora al menos mentalmente podía echarle la culpa a sus hormonas; obviamente Alice omitió los detalles de la historia que solamente les concernían a Jasper y a ella._

_Luego Rose la puso al día de lo ocurrido desde la discusión con Emmett y la tristeza que sentía por haber sido la causa de su temor y angustia._

_-Alice, estaba tan furioso cuando hablamos y yo seguía ocultándole cosas, nunca lo había visto tan enojado y yo también deje estallar mi temperamento, fui tan tonta al no darme cuenta que en verdad estaba herido – Rose suspiro pesadamente – y yo fui la única culpable, pero cuando Emmett me hizo ver que lo podía perder todo mi mundo se fue abajo literalmente, tuvo que pasar lo del desmayo – Rose pensó en su nuevo bebe, En la mañana con Emmett habían decido que esperarían a tener los resultados que confirmaran el embarazo, para contar a su familia la feliz noticia, aunque ellos ya lo sentían como una realidad – y todo lo demás, para que pudiéramos arreglar las cosas._

- _Creo que el problema no somos Emmett y yo, empiezo a pensar que todo eso de complicar las cosas en algo genético dominante en tu familia – Dijo divertida Alice refiriéndose a Rose y Jasper._

- _Que no te escuche Emmett porque creo que más que agradarle la idea la abrazaría y me molestaría con ella – Rose fingio un escalofrió lo que hizo reír a Alice. _

_Estuvieron otro rato bromeando y compartiendo su felicidad, Rose se moría de ganas por gritar a los cuatro vientos que iba tener un bebé, era una experiencia tan nueva y a la vez conocida, si bien había recobrado algunos recuerdos de cómo había sido todo con Ethan, no podía dejar de sentirse asombrada _

_La vida estaba llenándose de cosas buenas, que jamás soñó tener, nunca se había imaginado a sí misma en medio de una familia tan cariñosa y cálida, pero esto también traía consigo una gran responsabilidad, aquellas personas a quien amaba tanto se verían afectadas si ella no correspondía dicho amor, y no le pedían nada imposible de dar, no le pedían nada que el dinero pudiera comprar, es más con aquello que ellos pedían la más beneficiada era ella misma, la Confianza era aquello que al parecer era muy simple al ver las personas a quienes se la debía brindar, pero se complicaba cuando nunca en su vida después de la edad de los 12 años había podido confiar en alguien, en aquella otra realidad había crecido sola y porque no aceptarlo resentida con el universo entero por dejarla tan sola; venir a esta nueva realidad había sido toda una experiencia que la había llevado a cambiar sus esquemas, la forma en la que estaba acostumbrada a responder a las situaciones ya no le resultaba útil, debía realizar cambios, y el primer paso lo daría próximamente, tendría que contarle todo al resto de su familia, sin tener temor a lo que pudieran pensar o decir, ya Emmett le había enseñado que las personas que amaba solo se preocuparían por su bienestar, pues bien, era el momento de entregar su amor y confianza al resto de sus seres queridos, esta vez sin las barreras y escudos que había estado empleando para protegerse hasta el momento, esta noche llamaría a Carlisle, Esme, Bella y Edward, ellos eran los únicos que faltaban por saber lo que sucedía; también les pediría a Alice y Jasper que estuvieran presentes y por supuesto estaría Emmett, de ahora en adelante siempre, siempre estaría él a su lado, no volvería a excluirlo de su vida, porque sencillamente la vida no sería lo mismo sin él; ella sí que lo sabían bien, pues ya había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar el desastre que sería todo sin sus seres queridos, especialmente sin él y sin Ethan; Dios, cuanto los amaba._

**_Continuara… _**


End file.
